Have A Litte Faith in Me
by JNHardybaby24
Summary: Shane McMahon and Elizabeth Andrews have been the best of friends for a long time. With the divorce of his long time wife, Shane finally realizes what feelings he has for Liz, and when Kane starts to harass him and Liz Shane tries to tell her how he feels
1. Fun at the House show

Hey ya'll! I finally had some time to get the story started. This story will be updated every Tuesday, so I can see what's going on in Raw with Shane. Like always, I don't own Shane (but I wish I did), or any other superstars, but I do own Elizabeth Andrews. Hope you enjoy, and please review!!  
  
Shane McMahon sighs as he finishes signing another paper. He pushes himself back from the desk and places his hands behind his head. As he closes his eyes, there was a soft knock on the door of his office.  
  
"What?" He asks, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Shane, are you done?" A feminine voice questions.  
  
"Yeah, come on Lizzie."  
  
Shane hears the door open, so he slowly opens his eyes. In walks a tall woman. She has dark auburn hair with dark, mysterious eyes. She's wearing khaki pants with a black blouse. He smiles at the woman and motions for he to sit down.  
  
"I can't. I have to get those papers to your dad, but afterwards why don't we grab something to eat?" Elizabeth suggests, taking the papers off of Shane's desk and putting them into a folder.  
  
"Sounds good, thanks Lizzie. What would I do without you?" He jokes.  
  
"Probably go insane, but that's just my opinion," she smirks, waving bye to him and heading out the door.  
  
Shane chuckles and moves to the couch and lies down. He closes his eyes and thinks about the first time he met Liz.  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
An 18-yr-old Shane McMahon turns the corner and sees a girl about his age being hassled by some of the guys in his class. He recognizes her, she has just moved here, and today was her first day of school. He watches as the guys knock her books out of her hands and kick them down the street. They were taunting her and they kept shoving the girl around. Shane could see tears streaming down her cheeks as he walks closer.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Shane yells at the guys.  
  
"What if we don't?" The blonde guy says turning to him.  
  
"I'll kick the shit out of you! Now get the hell out of here!" Shane threatens crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Whatever, come on guys, let's go," the same guy replies, as they walk away.  
  
The girl bends down and starts to pick up her scattered belongings. Shane stoops down and helps her pick them up. She looks up at him and smiles weakly.  
  
"Thanks," she says quietly.  
  
"No problem. You're new here, right?" Shane asks, handing her the last of her books.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. I moved here from Chicago, I'm Elizabeth Andrews."  
  
"I'm Shane McMahon. Don't worry about those jerks, they always pick on people."  
  
"They seemed kinda scared of you," Elizabeth states, as her and Shane start to walk down the street.  
  
"We my father, Vince, is the owner of the WWF, that's why."  
  
"I knew your name sounded familiar! I'm a big fan of wrestling."  
  
"Really? That's cool. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we grab a burger and get to know each other. My treat?" Shane offers.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
And ever since then, they've been the best of friends.  
  
*~* Present Day *~*  
  
Shane wakes up to the sound of the door slamming and Liz cussing.  
  
"What's wrong Lizzie?" Shane asks sleepily.  
  
"Bischoff, that's what's wrong," she states angrily.  
  
"What'd he do?" he demands.  
  
"Tried to get me to come to his room the same old."  
  
"That son of a bitch still doesn't get the hint does he?"  
  
"Not really, but can we drop it please? Let's just go out to eat and we can forget about it, ok?"  
  
"Alight, I'm starving!" Shane announces, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"You're always hungry," Liz states, giggling.  
  
"Hey, shut up!" Shane replies, as they head out the door.  
  
They get into the rental and head downtown.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Liz asks as they begin to pass restaurants.  
  
"Olive garden sounds good," Shane picks out.  
  
She pulls into the parking lot and they get out. They get seated and order their drinks. Right in the middle of their conversation, Shane's cell rings.  
  
"Hello? Oh Hi Marissa," Shane says.  
  
Liz rolls her eyes at the name, Marissa, and she sighs.  
  
"Yes, I know. Listen, I'm at lunch with Liz right now, so I can't talk. Marissa, not now, just drop it. Listen I gotta go. Yeah, whatever, bye."  
  
Liz raises an eyebrow in question and Shane sighs.  
  
"Don't start Lizzie."  
  
"What'd she want this time?" Liz asks.  
  
"The usual, bitching at me to come home. And before you say another thing, I know you were right about her," Shane explains.  
  
"Changing the subject, what's on the schedule for this Monday? Rumor is your mom's going to be there. Is it true?" Liz asks, taking a bite of salad.  
  
"I don't know at all. I'll call her today and ask. Oh! And don't forget about the charity ball next Friday, you'll need a date," Shane reminds Liz, watching her expression change.  
  
"About that, I still haven't found a date, so I don't think I'm going to go," Liz softly says.  
  
"Lizzie! You hafta go! Come on, can't you go with Ty?" Shane whines.  
  
"Um, no, we kinda broke up, so I can't go," Liz replies, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"You're going and that's final!" Shane states.  
  
Liz opens her mouth to object but Shane holds up a hand, silencing her. They eat their lunch and head back to the arena. Once there, Liz goes off on her own to find her good friend, Paul. She turns down a hall and bumps into a solid object. She falls down and when Liz looks up, she gasps.  
  
"Glen! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Liz apologizes, standing up and brushing herself off.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Don't let it happen again," he snarls and walks away, leaving Liz shocked.  
  
"What's his problem?" Liz asks herself.  
  
"You're the problem, Grace," a gruff voice says behind her.  
  
"Paul, how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me Grace!" Liz states, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know you love it, Grace," Paul smirks, emphasizing Grace.  
  
"God! Shut up!" Liz says, hitting him lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! That really hurt," Paul says, sarcastically, grabbing his shoulder, " so you wanna go grab a water with me?"  
  
"Sure, let's go," Liz and Paul head down the hall.  
  
"You going to the ball next Friday?" he asks.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I'll go," Liz answers, looking down.  
  
"Aw come on! You gotta go! Shane'O will be mad if you don't," Paul whines, grabbing a water.  
  
"But I don't have a date, that's the problem," Liz argues, grabbing a bottle of soda.  
  
"So ask around, someone is bound not to have a date. I got an idea, lets go looking for a date right now!" Paul suggest happily, grabbing her arm and pulling her into one of the locker rooms. The guys in the room look up from what they're doing and stare at the two.  
  
"Hey guys, how many of you are going to the ball next Friday?" Paul asks, watching some of them raise their hands, "do you guys have dates?"  
  
The guys nod their head yes, and Liz sighs unhappily. As they turn, someone calls out to them.  
  
"I don't have a date," a strong southern voice calls out.  
  
Paul and Liz turn to see Shane Helms standing there.  
  
"Shane! I thought you were going with Trish?" Liz asks.  
  
"Nope, Trish said I was her backup date if Alex couldn't go, but Alex could, so I'm stuck without a date. So what do you say? Wanna go with a superhero?" Shane asks.  
  
"I say I'm in! Thanks so much Shane, you're a lifesaver!" Liz squeals, giving him a big hug.  
  
"Anytime Red," Shane says returning the hug.  
  
"Why don't you call me later and we can talk about it, ok?" Liz suggests  
  
"Sounds good, I'll give you a call."  
  
"Thanks again Shane, you're an angel."  
  
"Yeah I know," Shane smiles.  
  
"See you later," Liz waves as her and Paul head back to Shane's office.  
  
"See now you have a date, now you get to go!" Paul says happily, putting his arms around her and pulling her into him.  
  
Paul starts to mess up her hair as she squeals for help. He finally lets her go and she turns to him and dumps her soda all over him.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna die!" Paul says as soda drips off of him, "I'll give you to the count of 3- 1,2,3!"  
  
Liz dashes down the hall and she hears Paul running after her. She reaches Shane's door and she bangs on it for him to open it. Shane opens the door and she dashes in and hides behind him as Paul comes barging into the room.  
  
"Step aside Shane, it's between me and her," Paul says pointing to Liz.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't want you injuring my assistant, I need her," Shane states.  
  
He turns to Liz to see her stick out her tounge out at Paul.  
  
"On the other hand, she deserves it," Shane grabs Liz's arms and pins them behind her back.  
  
Liz squirms in his grasp as Paul slowly walks over to her. He starts to tickle her and Liz screams, and begs for them to stop. Finally, Paul stops and Shane lets go.  
  
"I'll get you back Paul, don't worry," Liz vows while catching her breath.  
  
"Ooooo, I'm shaking," Paul says sarcastically, waving bye and heading out the door.  
  
Liz turns to Shane who's standing there with an innocent gin on his face.  
  
"You're not getting off so easy," she says as she moves closer to him.  
  
"It was just a little fun, come on Lizzie," Shane pleads.  
  
Liz jumps on Shane, knocking him to the ground. She straddles his hips and starts to tickle his sides. He laughs uncontrollably and squirms to get away. Liz messes up his hair, but she doesn't notice Shane reaching for his water that he dropped. As he lifts the bottle above her head, a voice stops them dead in their tracks.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
There you go, the first chapter! Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Much love, Laura 


	2. Hell, Fire, and Tombstones?

Hey ya'll! I'm getting these first chapters up pretty quick because I have the first 3 written out. I don't own anyone besides Elizabeth; so don't sue because I don't have any money. Like always, please review!!! Thanks a bunch and here's the next chapter!  
  
Laura  
  
"Oh that's so untrue, that's so untrue! Not only do I have a strudel, but I got the whole damn bakery down there!"-Shane McMahon  
  
Liz and Shane scramble to get up, Liz blushes and Shane tries to fix himself.  
  
"Is someone going to tell me what was going on?" Vince asks, smiling.  
  
"Just goofing around," Shane answers, leaning against his desk.  
  
"I swear you two are like 5 yr olds," Vince laughs, "anyways, Shane, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What's that?" Shane asks.  
  
"Are you going to Raw Monday?"  
  
"I don't think we are, it's a day off, finally," Shane replies.  
  
"Ok, that's fine, because your mom's going to be there, so I was going to tell you that if you were going to go, you didn't have to. Well, I have a meeting, so you two behave and I'll see you children later," Vince says, leaving.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the hotel," Shane says, grabbing his bag.  
  
"Ok," Liz replies, grabbing hers as well.  
  
*~* 3 days later, Monday *~*  
  
Shane and Liz are sprawled out on the couch in their suite, watching the last part of Fear Factor.  
  
"I'm going to grab something to drink, want anything?" Liz asks.  
  
"A beer would be nice, thanks," Shane answers.  
  
Liz heads into the mini kitchen and grabs two beers and a bag of chips. She heads back into the TV area and Shane looks up and smiles, studying her. Liz is wearing red plaid pj bottoms and a wife beater that clings to her curves. Her hair is hanging down on her tan shoulders. She hands him a beer and sits down as Raw starts.  
  
"What's going on with Glen? He's been acting psychotic lately," Liz states, glancing over to Shane.  
  
"I don't know, but let's just steer clear of him, ok?" Shane says.  
  
"Thinking the same thing Shane," Liz agrees.  
  
Shane and Liz both watch the rest of Raw, and it was the last 15 minutes of the show. Glen was on a rampage when Shane went to get another beer, leaving Liz watching in horror. When Shane bends down to grab a beer, Liz screams.  
  
"Oh my god! Shane!" Liz yells causing him to forget about the beer and run out to the TV.  
  
Shane got there just as Linda is tombstoned on the steel stage.  
  
"Shit!" Shane curses, running his bedroom, grabbing his keys and his coat, and running back out to the living room, " come on, lets go."  
  
Liz gets up, confused, and follows Shane out of the room, grabbing her coat on the way. Shane speeds to the arena and both him and Liz rush to the back. He finds his mom, who's being wheeled out to the ambulance.  
  
"Mom, how are you doing?" Shane asks frantically.  
  
All he gets in return is a small groan escaping her lips. Shane spins on his heel and dashes out of the room with Liz following.  
  
"SHANE! STOP!" Liz calls after him  
  
Shane doesn't stop until he reaches one of the locker rooms. He shoves the door open and jumps on Glen. Liz rushes in and tries to pull the two apart, but when Glen tries to throw a punch at Shane, he hits Liz instead, knocking her down. Some of the guys finally pull them apart, and Shane notices a group of guys around Liz. He pushes his way thru the crowd till he sees Liz sitting on the ground wiping blood away from her lip.  
  
"Liz! Are you ok?" Shane asks, softly, kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, its just my lip, that's all," Liz reassures him.  
  
Shane helps her to her feet and leads her out of the room, but as he follows, he turns and glares at Glen.  
  
*~* Back at the Hotel *~*  
  
Shane helps Liz to the couch and he grabs her a bag of ice for her lip.  
  
"Shane, I thought you said you'd steer clear of Glen," she says, looking up at him.  
  
"He crossed a line and I'm going to make him wish he didn't do that to my mother," Shane vows.  
  
"Please don't get yourself hurt, Glen's very dangerous," Liz says quietly.  
  
"I can't promise anything, all I can promise is that he's going to pay."  
  
Liz sighs and stands up.  
  
"Your too stubborn to listen to anybody," she states, shaking her head, and heading into her room.  
  
Shane sighs and sits down, watching TV before heading to bed.  
  
*~* 3 Days Later, Thursday *~*  
  
Liz and Shane still weren't talking much, and it was driving him insane. Paul and him were waiting for Stephanie, Marissa, and Liz to pick out their dresses for tomorrow night. Finally all three come out of the store with the dresses and accessories.  
  
"Ready?" Paul asks, giving Stephanie a quick kiss.  
  
"Yeah," she replies.  
  
All five of them head back to the car. Shane keeps glancing at Liz, who is walking ahead of everyone else. Shane quickens his pace and falls into step with her.  
  
"Lizzie, can we talk?" Shane asks.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Listen, I need to take care of this thing with Glen. You saw what he did to my mom," Shane starts.  
  
"I know, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Liz interrupts.  
  
"I'll try not to get hurt too bad," Shane smiles as Liz glances at him and smiles back.  
  
"Alright," Liz hugs Shane and they don't notice the glares Marissa is giving them.  
  
*~* Later at Shane and Marissa's house *~*  
  
"Shaney, I need to talk to you," Marissa calls out to him.  
  
"Ok," Shane rolls his eyes and heads into the study.  
  
"Shaney, I don't like the way your hanging out with Elizabeth. She's getting too close to you."  
  
"Mar, she's my best friend, she's always been close."  
  
"I see the way she looks at you, she's trying to take you away from me!" Marissa shouts at him.  
  
"Marissa! You know we've been having trouble, your trying to get me to ditch her, and it's not working!" Shane yells back at her.  
  
"It's not my fault we've been having trouble, it's yours! You're never here, and if you are, you're always with Elizabeth!" She screams at him.  
  
"At least I have a job! You just use my hard earned money!"  
  
"I do not! I'm sick of this Shane!"  
  
"So am I Marissa, so am I."  
  
"Good, then you'll get rid of her?"  
  
"No! I'd never do that!"  
  
It's either her or me Shane, your choice."  
  
"Fine, then it's over," Shane sighs.  
  
What does Shane mean by over? Is he going to get rid of Elizabeth? Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I had to leave you with a cliffhanger. Also, If you think I'm moving to fast, I'm not, in my story Shane and Marissa have been having some troubles, so its an open ending, is he going to leave Marissa, or get rid of Liz? Please review!  
  
Laura 


	3. Charity Ball

Hey ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to get this next ch up, but I had so much this week. I had student training all week and then I had practice for band Thursday, and a game to train Friday, so I finally found time to get this chapter up! Thanks to my 2 reviewers, KanesAngel16 and SandraSmitt19. Ok, enough chat, on with the chapter!  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Good, so you're going to call her now and tell her?" Marissa asks, smiling.  
  
"When I said it was over, I meant between you and me," Shane states.  
  
"What?!" Marissa screams, "you can't do this to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't put up with your shit any more."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHOSE THAT LITTLE WHORE OVER ME!"  
  
"Leave Liz out of this! She has nothing to do with it at all. I've had enough of your bitching and I can't take it anymore!" Shane shouts at Marissa while grabbing his coat, " get your stuff out of my house by tomorrow."  
  
Shane slams the door and gets in his car. He drives over to Liz's apartment and he rings the bell. A sleepy Liz opens the door.  
  
"Shane, Hi," she says, yawning.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asks, looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Liz steps aside, allowing him to enter, " is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, yeah, see, um, Marissa and I had a fight and we decided to call it quits," Shane explains.  
  
"Oh my god! What do you mean? Divorce?" she gasps.  
  
"Yeah, it was the last straw, I couldn't take her anymore," he says, " I thought I loved her."  
  
"You did, Shane-o. Listen, everything will be fine, just don't let her get to you."  
  
"I won't, thanks Lizzie."  
  
Shane gives her a hug and then leans back on the couch.  
  
"Want me to get the guest bed ready?" Liz asks, smiling.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure, it'll be a second," she heads down the hall to the guest bedroom.  
  
Liz gets the bed ready and Shane settles in as Liz heads off to her own bedroom.  
  
*~* Next Morning *~*  
  
Shane groans and sits up, scratching his bare chest. He slowly gets out of bed and pulls on his pants and a shirt. As he heads out to the kitchen, he's hit with a wonderful smell.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Liz giggles, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Shut up," Shane grumbles, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Here you go, this will cheer ya up," she places a plate of eggs, toast, and hash browns in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie. So are you going to the ball tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, Shane said he'd take me. Are you still going?"  
  
"I have no choice, I have to be there."  
  
Liz nods in understandment. They finish eating and then they clean up.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to head out, I'll see you later," Shane says, giving Liz a hug.  
  
"Ok, bye Shane'O."  
  
As Shane heads back to his house, his cell phone rings.  
  
"Shane McMahon."  
  
"Hey it's Paul."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, so what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With you and Marissa."  
  
"How'd you hear?"  
  
"So it's true? You're getting a divorce?"  
  
"Yeah I've had enough. You know we were having troubles."  
  
"Yeah, It's for the best. You still going to the ball?"  
  
"I have to, I'm a McMahon."  
  
"Right, well better let you go. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Paul."  
  
Shane hangs up as he pulls into the driveway. He heads upstairs to his bedroom and lies down on the bed. Shane glances over at the clock and notices the time, 12:15. 'Good, I have time to take a quick nap,' Shane thinks to himself.  
  
*~* 4:15 PM*~*  
  
Shane groans and stretches. He slowly gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom to change. An hour later, he's headed to his parent's house. He walks into the foyer and looks around.  
  
"Shane!" Shane whips around to see his sister walking down the stairs, "where's Marissa?"  
  
"You don't know? We decided to split, she was just too much for me," Shane answers.  
  
"Finally! I couldn't stand her. Is Liz coming?" Stephanie asks as Paul joins her, she glances over to him.  
  
"Yeah, she's coming with Shane Helms."  
  
"Good! When is she going to be here?"  
  
"Pretty soon, why all the questions?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Shane rolls his eyes and heads into the ballroom. A little while later, he hears the doorbell ring and he heads out to greet the guests. As one of the maids opens the door, Shane stops dead in his tracks and his mouth drops. There standing in front of him is Liz. She's wearing a strapless red, sparkly dress with her hair piled on top of her head in curls. The dress clings to her curves and it reaches the floor.  
  
"Shane? Are you alright?" Liz asks, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, I'm fine," he answers, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Ok, you kept staring at me, is something wrong?" she asks as her and Shane Helms step into the house.  
  
"No, you look wonderful," he admits, causing her to blush.  
  
The three head into the ballroom and little by little, more couples arrive. By 7:30, everyone's there, having a great time. Shane watches as Liz laughs at one of Helm's jokes. They stand up and head out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Paul suggests, causing Shane to glance up.  
  
"I don't think so," he replies.  
  
"Why not? The nerd won't mind," Paul jokes.  
  
As the song ends, a slow song blares thru the sound system.  
  
"Here's your chance to ask her, go on," he urges Shane.  
  
Shane stands up and walks out onto the dance floor, he sees Helms and Liz dancing and he heads over towards them. Tapping Helms on the shoulder, Shane speaks up over the music.  
  
"Can I cut in?" He asks.  
  
Helms nods and steps away. Shane places his hands on her hips as she wraps her arms around his strong neck.  
  
"Are you having fun?" Shane asks, his breath on her neck.  
  
"I'm having a blast, how about you?" She replies.  
  
"I'm having fun."  
  
"That's good."  
  
They dance until the song ends. They slowly pull away from each other, but suddenly, someone bumps into Liz, knocking her into Shane, who catches and steadies her.  
  
"You ok Lizzie?" Shane asks, suddenly getting lost in her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, don't worry about me," Liz reassures him, staring back into his deep eyes.  
  
"I gotta, you never know when you're going to do something stupid," Shane jokes.  
  
"Oh shut up, you do stupid things too," Liz argues placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"So?" Shane simply says.  
  
"What kind of comeback is that?" she giggles.  
  
"I don't know," he laughs, "come on, let's go sit down."  
  
He leads her over to the table and pulls out a chair for her. Liz thanks him and Shane sits down next to her. They talk for a while until Helms comes over.  
  
"Ready to go, Liz?" He asks, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a second," Liz replies as her and Shane stand, "I had fun tonight, I'll call you later, ok?"  
  
Liz leans over and kisses his cheek softly, "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Shane replies as he watches her walk away.  
  
When she's gone, he smiles to himself and decides to head home. As he's driving home, he starts to think about tonight.  
  
"I really had fun with her," he thinks to himself, "she looked great. I can't believe she kissed me! Wait, she really didn't kiss me, it was just a peck on the cheek. Why am I thinking about her?"  
  
Shane shakes his head and turns on the radio, hoping to drown out his own mind. He arrives home and heads straight to his office. As he works on some papers, the phone rings.  
  
"Shane McMahon."  
  
"Hey sporto!" Liz says happily.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, how's it going?"  
  
"Good, listen, the reason I called was I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"OK, ask away."  
  
Ok, um, do you think you could teach me how to wrestle?"  
  
"Lizzie, I don't know," he starts, only to be cut off by her.  
  
"Shane! Please! You said you'd teach me some day and I want to now."  
  
"Why do you bring this up now?"  
  
"No reason, I just want to know how, please!"  
  
"Alright, fine, when do you want to start?"  
  
"Tomorrow!" She exclaims happily.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you at the gym at 7 is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks so much Shane, you're a doll!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Shane'O  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hang up and Shane gets back to working. An hour later, he heads up to bed and soon drifts off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey ya'll! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, last week was crazy because I had to stay after till 7:30 for training, and I was just so tired, also, Saturday was my b-day so I was busy. Please read and review.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Laura 


	4. Training Day

Hey ya'll! I'm trying to get this ch up quickly, so I hope you like it, please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane walks into the brightly lit gym and looks around. He notices some other wrestlers there and he waves to them. As he heads to the ring that's set up, he sees Liz running on a treadmill. He heads into the area and slowly walks up to her. He smiles to himself and grabs her around the waist and swings her to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god Shane! You scared me!" Liz gasps.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," Shane laughs.  
  
He helps her up and Liz dusts herself off. They head to the ring and see Paul and Shawn are in it practicing.  
  
"Hey guys!" Liz says cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Grace!" Paul replies, leaning against the ropes.  
  
She rolls her eyes and waves at Shawn.  
  
"Hey Shawn, how's it going?" Liz asks as she moves closer to the ring.  
  
"Great, whatcha doing here doll?" Shawn asks, joining Paul.  
  
"Shane's going to teach me how to wrestle," she replies.  
  
"I bet he is," Paul says under his breath, so only him and Shawn can hear, causing Shawn to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shane questions, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Nothing Sporto," Shawn says, " do you mind if we stay and help?"  
  
"That's fine!" Liz answers before Shane can say no.  
  
"Great, come on Doll, get in the ring," Shawn says, holding the ropes open.  
  
Liz climbs the stairs and into the ring. Shane slides in and stands next to her. A few hours later, she has a lot of moves down, and now they are taking a break.  
  
"You're doing great!" Paul states, taking a sip of water.  
  
"Thanks, I have great teachers," Liz sits up and glances at Shane, " will you teach me the coast to coast?" (When Shane jumps from one turnbuckle to the other.)  
  
"I don't think so, that's way too dangerous," Shane says.  
  
"I'll teach you the pedigree," Paul offers.  
  
"Cool!" Liz stands up and stretches.  
  
"Shawn, you wanna help me?" Paul asks.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Paul shows Liz how and soon she has the pedigree down.  
  
"Thanks so much you guys," Liz thanks them, giving each a kiss on the cheek, and then sliding out of the ring.  
  
"You're welcome doll," Shawn replies, flipping over the ropes.  
  
Liz lifts the bottom of her shirt up to wipe the sweat from her face, allowing Shane to get a view of her slim stomach.  
  
"I'm going to go run, I'll see you guys later," Liz says, "you wanna come, Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, see you guys later," Shane shakes their hands and follows Liz to the treadmills.  
  
"That was fun," she says, glancing over at him.  
  
"Yeah, listen, I'll be right back, ok?" Shane heads back down to the ring.  
  
Liz starts to run, slipping on her headphones. She doesn't notice the person slowly moving towards her. Suddenly, she's grabbed and thrown against the wall. Liz struggles under the man's weight.  
  
"You!" Glen snarls, "where's Shane?"  
  
"I don't know," Liz states.  
  
Glen slams her against the wall again.  
  
"Where is he?" He demands angrily.  
  
"He didn't say, honest!"  
  
"Then I need you to give him a message, ok?" Glen growls at her, not letting her go.  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Tell him he should have never messed with me because now he's gonna get hurt. Tell him that!" Glen shoves her hard against the wall, and she slumps down against it as he walks away.  
  
A little bit after, Shane comes walking back into the room and sees Liz against the wall, shaking.  
  
"Liz! What's wrong?" He asks frantically.  
  
"Glen, he came looking for you, he freaked out," Liz explains.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Shane demands.  
  
"He wanted me to tell you that you should've never messed with him because he's going to hurt you."  
  
"Did he hurt you?!"  
  
"Yes," Liz answers quietly.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Shane says, helping her up and walking her out to the car.  
  
"Shane please, don't worry about me, I'm fine, just a little shaken up," Liz pleads with him as he drives back to her apartment.  
  
"No, I'll worry, he shouldn't have done that to you. Now don't argue with me!"  
  
Liz shuts her mouth and they drive in silence. Once he arrives, she says her good-bye and heads in the door. Shane sighs and heads for home.  
  
*~* Monday Night *~*  
  
Shane and Liz head into the arena Monday. Shane glances over to her, noticing her waving at Trish. They arrive at his office and they put their things down.  
  
"I'm going to go chat with the diva's. If you need me come get me," Liz states, heading back out the door.  
  
"Grace!" Paul shouts, catching Liz's attention, "wait up."  
  
"Paul, my name is Liz, not Grace!" She says as he runs up to her.  
  
"I know, so what's up Grace?" he smirks as she playfully hits him.  
  
"Nothing, going to see the girls. What are you up to?"  
  
"Wandering around. So what happened at the gym? Shane said Glen attacked you."  
  
"He slammed me against the wall a couple times, not much."  
  
"Well Shane thinks it's more," Paul states as Liz rolls her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Shane needs to worry about himself right now," Liz says as they stop outside the diva's locker rooms.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Be careful, ok?" Paul gives her a hug.  
  
"I will. Bye Paul!" Liz heads into the room.  
  
"Lizzie!" Trish squeals, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good, and yourself?"  
  
"Great! Alex and I are going out tomorrow night!"  
  
"Oh my god! That's awesome!"  
  
"I know I really like him. He's a great guy. How are things with you and Shane?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it seems like you guys aren't talking much any more."  
  
"We are having a conflict, that's all. He won't stop worrying about me."  
  
"Oh! You know what that means!"  
  
"Trish, don't start."  
  
"He likes you!" Trish states happily.  
  
"Trish! Stop! He doesn't like me. God! Why am I here arguing with you?" Liz sighs.  
  
"Yeah, but you want him to like you, right? Plus, we're great friends."  
  
"Trish, I'm leaving. See you later."  
  
"Alright, say hi to your lover for me," Trish jokes as Liz glares at her.  
  
"Shut up already!" Liz yells, heading out of the door.  
  
When she gets closer to Shane's office, she hears yelling.  
  
"No way am I letting you do that!" Shane yells.  
  
Liz quietly opens the door and listens.  
  
"Shane, It'll be good for ratings, come on," Tim, one of the head writers, says.  
  
"No! I'm not letting you put her in danger with that monster!"  
  
"Shane, what's going on?" Liz asks, stepping into the room.  
  
"Nothing," Shane says, his tone softening.  
  
"Ms. Andrews, we want to put you in the script," Tim speaks up, ignoring Shane's glares.  
  
"And." Liz urges.  
  
"Well, here's the plan. We wanted you to still be Shane's assistant, but the two of you fall in love. Since, Glen and Shane are fighting, we could fit you in there some where," he explains.  
  
"I don't see what's so bad about that," Liz states.  
  
"You'll be in harms way, I won't let you do it," Shane argues.  
  
"Shane, please. Tim, let me get back to you on it," Liz says.  
  
"Alright, you have my number. Bye Liz, bye Shane," Tim leaves, and Shane turns to Liz.  
  
"Lizzie, please don't do this," Shane pleads.  
  
"Shane, you know Tim better than I do, you know he'll find a way to put me in the script no matter what I say," Liz states.  
  
"You're right. I just don't want Glen to hurt you," Shane sighs.  
  
"Don't worry. Come on let's watch the rest of Raw," Liz suggests.  
  
They sit down and watch the rest of Raw. During Glen's speech, Shane gets up.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be back," Shane says, then hurries out of the room.  
  
Liz raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. She turns her attention back to the TV. As Glen goes on, suddenly, Shane comes out. Liz jumps up and stares down at the TV in shock. He runs out and punches his father and then grabs a steel chair. He battles Glen up the ramp. When Glen is at the end of the stage, Shane whacks him in the head, causing Glen to fall off the stage and onto the floor below. Glen lies there for a moment, then sits up and laughs evilly. Shane and Liz both watch in horror as Raw goes off air. She runs out of the room and down the hall. She sees Shane walking back and she calls out to him.  
  
"Shane!" Liz yells, catching his attention.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing here?" Shane rushes over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asks, ignoring his question.  
  
"I'm fine," Shane answers, glancing over Liz's shoulder, "why don't we talk some where else."  
  
They head down an empty hallway and Liz sits down on a crate.  
  
"I called Tim," Liz says, not looking at him.  
  
"Oh, what did you say?" He demands softly.  
  
"I said he could put me into the script if he wanted to," she replies.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you upset?"  
  
"Not at all, I couldn't be upset at you," he says, " I just didn't want you to get involved, that's all."  
  
"Too late, I'm already involved. When we met, that's when I got involved," Liz states.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's head out," Shane says as they walk down the hall to get their things.  
  
Once they have their stuff, they drive back to their hotel. Shane throws his bag on the floor and collapses on the couch.  
  
"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," Liz announces, yawning.  
  
"Alright, see you in the morning, Lizzie," Shane says, getting up and standing near her, "sweet dreams."  
  
Liz smiles and notices how close they are. She slowly moves away, not being able to tear her eyes away from his. She closes her door a little and changes into an oversized HHH shirt. Liz soon falls asleep and soon Shane is heading off to bed. He walks past her room and notices her door open a little. He pushes it open and sees the moonlight spilling over her slumbering body. He tip toes in and slowly sits down on the bed next to her. Shane brushes a stand of loose hair away from her face.  
  
"I promise you, Liz. I won't let anything happen to you. I'd never forgive myself if something did happen to you," Shane whispers, "good night."  
  
Shane takes one last look at her and goes into his own bedroom, soon falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There ye be! Lol, sorry, I love saying that. Ok, so I'm having the shittiest week ever, so I have a lot of time to update. Thanks so much for the reviews, I love you guys!!!! Please keep reviewing, and letting me know what you think.  
  
Much love,  
  
Laura 


	5. Aug 4th Raw

Hey ya'll. I'm soooooooooo sorry I didn't get this ch up earlier but I've been hella busy and my computer was being a bitch. The next ch will be up by Monday probably because I'm almost done with it. Please review! Thanks, Laura.  
  
------~~~~~~~------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------- -------------  
  
*~* The Next Morning *~*  
  
Liz yawns and slowly gets out of bed. She walks out of her room and heads into the kitchen. She sees Shane sitting at the table, working on something. He looks up and smiles at her.  
  
"Morning Liz," Shane says, setting down his pen.  
  
"Morning Shane. What are you working on?" She asks, sitting down across from him.  
  
"Nothing big. So, what are you going to do today?" He asks.  
  
"I'm going shopping with the girls. How about you?"  
  
"Paul wants me to come over and go over some things."  
  
"Sounds interesting. Well, I'm going to go change and call the girls."  
  
"Alright Lizzie."  
  
She gets up and heads into her room. She picks up the phone and dials Trish's number.  
  
"Hey Trish, did you still want to go shopping today?" Liz asks while picking out an outfit.  
  
"Yeah! Lisa, Lisa Marie, and Nora said they want to go too," Trish replies.  
  
"Cool. Why don't we meet down in the lobby at 10, is that ok?"  
  
"Sounds good. See you then."  
  
Liz hangs up and heads into the bathroom to take her shower. After she's finished with her shower, she changes, puts her make-up on, and fixes her hair up into a clip. She checks herself once more in the mirror, and then heads out of her room. Shane looks up from the TV and studies her. Liz is wearing a black tank top with khaki pants, which fit her every curve. Shane mentally slaps himself for staring at her, but she doesn't notice.  
  
"See you later Shane!" Liz calls out, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.  
  
"Bye," he replies.  
  
Shane watches TV for about another hour and then gets ready to go to Paul's.  
  
*~* At The Mall *~*  
  
"Come on Liz, just get it! I know you want to show it to a certain somebody!" Trish states as Liz glares at her.  
  
The girls are in Victoria Secrets, and Liz is looking at a sexy, red nightie.  
  
"Patricia! Shut up! I'm not going to show this to Shane!" Liz says, annoyed.  
  
"Come on, just get it! It'll look cute on you," Nora chimes in.  
  
"Ugh, fine!" Liz walks up to the cashier and pays for it, "can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Trish agrees as the girls head to the car.  
  
"Hey Liz. What's the deal with Shane and Glen?" Lisa Marie asks.  
  
"He's pissed at him for putting his hands on his family and friends," she states, sighing, " I just hope he's not going to get hurt."  
  
"That would be terrible, I mean, Glen has been pretty psycho lately," Lisa agrees.  
  
They girls get into the car and drive back to the hotel. When they arrive at it, they go their separate ways. Liz opens the door to her and Shane's suite and throws her bags on her bed. As she sits down on the bed, there is a knock on her door.  
  
"Yeah, come on in," she states.  
  
"Hey, you have fun?" Shane says as he steps into the room.  
  
"Yeah," she replies simply.  
  
"Um, what are you doing tonight?" Shane asks, looking at the floor.  
  
"Nothing, staying in. How about you?" Liz replies.  
  
"Same here. I was wondering if you would want to order a pizza and watch a movie, you know like we used to do."  
  
"That would be awesome! You order the pizza and I'll see what movies are on."  
  
Shane nods and heads out into the kitchen to order the pizza and Liz looks over the PPV menu and finally decides on House of A 1000 Corpses. Shane comes back in and sits down on the couch.  
  
"What movie are we watching?" Shane asks.  
  
"House of a 1000 corpses, is that ok?" Liz replies, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen that yet," Shane says, turning so he's facing her.  
  
"Ok," Liz says, and notices Shane staring at her, "what?"  
  
"Please stay away from Glen, I'm begging you."  
  
"Shane, I'm not going to go looking for a fight with him, but if he tries to pick a fight with me, I'm going to do something about it."  
  
"Lizzie, Glen's not like anyone else."  
  
"I know, but I want to try to stick up for myself. I don't want you or Paul always saving me!"  
  
Liz stands up and places her hands on her hips.  
  
"I can't help sticking up for you! I care too much not to help you!" Shane argues, standing up as well.  
  
"I know you care! But I'm not 18! I'm 28!" Liz yells.  
  
Shane grabs her arms and pulls her close to him. She gets silent and looks up at him.  
  
"Liz, please! I know you can take care of yourself, but this is different. Glen wants to hurt me anyway possible and he'll go after you. I don't want to lose you!" Shane admits, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
They slowly move closer, but then there is a knock at the door. Liz pulls away and opens it to see the pizza guy. She smiles and pays for the pizza. Liz sets it down on the coffee table and turns on the movie. They sit down and munch on pizza as they watch the movie. Halfway thru the movie, Liz lies down and places her head in Shane's lap. Soon, she's asleep and Shane glances down and smiles. Liz is curled up in a small ball with her head in his lap and his hand resting on her thigh. The movie ends and Shane turns off the TV. He slowly slides himself from under her and then picks her up, making sure he doesn't wake her. Liz curls up against his strong chest as he carries her to her room. He lays her down and pulls the covers up and kisses her forehead.  
  
"Good night Liz."  
  
*~* Aug 4th, Monday Night *~*  
Shane and Liz head into the arena in Vancouver, B.C. They head straight to his locker room and put their things down.  
  
"Here's what's up for tonight. I have to go out and do a whole speech about Glen and then I have a match against Bischoff. Glen is going to be here and I don't know what he'll do, so I'm going to have Paul with you during my match, alright?" Shane says, as Liz shoots him an angry glare.  
  
"Shane!" Liz starts to protest, but Shane stops her.  
  
"No Liz! I don't want to hear it tonight. Glen's going to be in a bad mood, so I want someone with you, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Liz grumbles, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I better get out there, see you soon," Shane says, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "bye."  
  
Liz smiles as Shane leaves. She gets up and heads out to find something to do, so she heads into the diva's locker room.  
  
"Hey girls," Liz says happily.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, why so happy?" Nora asks.  
  
"No reason, I just am."  
  
Shane's music huts and she turns her attention to the TV. He slowly walks down the ramp and gets into the ring. He gets a mic and starts to talk.  
  
" Kane, last week was the start of something, and tonight, I'm going to finish it! Tonight, we'll find out just how big and bad you really are. From this night forward, everywhere you turn, I'll be right there. As long as I have a breath in my body, I will make you life a living hell!"  
  
Just then Eric Bischoff's music hits and he comes strolling down to the ring,  
  
"Shane, I feel for you and if I hadn't been given the night off, I would've made sure Kane never laid a hand on Linda. I still have flashbacks of being choke-slammed off the stage by Kane, and there's nothing I'd rather see than you get some revenge. In fact, there's nothing I'd rather see than Shane vs. Kane tonight! But I can't do that. At this point, it's not about what you want, or even what I want. This is about what Mr. McMahon wants. Right before the show, he called and demanded Kane vs. RVD at Summerslam."  
  
"That's nice and all, but I don't want Summerslam, I want tonight!" Shane states.  
  
"See, Vince anticipated your arrival and demanded that you be taken out of the building by security. But I like you enough that I wont make security come out and you can leave on your own, as long as it's right . now."  
  
"Bischoff, you can say all you want, but I'm disgusted by you. I don't care what Vince or you say because I'm not leaving, unless you want to make me."  
  
Shane steps closer to Eric, almost nose to nose.  
  
"I'm co-gm because I can control my emotions but if you're not careful, you'll see my black-belt karate skills."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking fills the arena and Austin comes out and makes his way to the ring.  
  
"Shane, leave," Austin states, but Shane stands his ground.  
  
"Bischoff, what fighting skills do you have? NONE! I bet you're worried about Linda. You always talk about how you like mature women like her. Shane, either you can leave the ring, or since you can't wrestle Kane tonight, you can take your frustrations out on Eric, in a no holds-barred match tonight!"  
  
"You can't do that because we can't lay our hands on the WWE superstars or else we get fired."  
  
"Shane, are you a signed WWE wrestler?" Austin asks with a smirk.  
  
Shane shakes his head no, smiling.  
  
"Then the match can go on!"  
  
"No! Wait! You can't do this!" Eric states, then stops and smirks, " I accept!"  
  
They cut to a commercial and Liz excuses herself and rushes out to meet Shane.  
  
"Shane!" Liz calls out, causing him to turn around.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" Shane asks, as he smiles at her.  
  
"Did you see that smirk? He's up to something," Liz exclaims, rambling on.  
  
"Liz, don't worry about it. It'll be fine, ok?" Shane states, placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
"But," Liz starts but Shane gives her a look that says ' don't even start', "Alright."  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the locker room," Shane leads her down the hall.  
  
They walk down the hall together in silence. Shane opens the door and allows her to walk in. She sits down at his desk and opens her laptop.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Paul," Shane says, standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Alright," Liz states, not looking up at him.  
  
Shane sighs and heads into the hall. He stops at Paul's locker room and knocks. Paul opens the door and greets his friend.  
  
"Hey sport-o, what's going on?" Paul says, stepping aside, allowing Shane in.  
  
"Nothing. Liz isn't talking to me. She doesn't want me to go thru with this match," Shane sighs, sitting down.  
  
"God, it seems like you two are married," Paul jokes, hoping to lighten the subject.  
  
"Listen, Paul, I want you to watch after her during the match. She's trying to prove that she doesn't need me sticking up for her all the time, so she might do something stupid."  
  
"Sure, I'll watch after her."  
  
"Thanks, I better get going. See you later."  
  
Shane leaves and heads back to his locker room. He sees Trish coming out of the room. As they pass, they smile and head on their own ways.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Shane says, causing her to look up.  
  
"Oh, hi Shane. What did you talk to Paul about?" She asks, getting up and moving towards him.  
  
"Nothing. He's just going to watch the match with you."  
  
"Shane! I don't need a babysitter!" Liz whines, glaring at him.  
  
"He's just watching the damn match with you, that's all!" He argues, glancing at his watch, "listen, I got to go. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
Liz sighs and flops down on the sofa.  
  
"I'm not mad. Good luck," she states honestly, smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks, and behave yourself."  
  
Shane smiles and opens the door. He takes one last look at Liz and leaves. Soon after, Paul comes to visit. He sits down and watches with Liz. They cut to the padded van that brought Glen and suddenly Shane rushes the van, banging on the sides and yelling at Glen who's inside. The police grab him and drag him away. Eric runs out and states that Shane has attacked two more officers. They others run off and Bischoff turns toward the van, smirking, and unlocks the door, allowing Kane to go free. Liz gasps and Paul shakes his head.  
  
"Glens out! He'll hurt Shane!" Liz yells, standing up.  
  
"Liz, calm down! Shane will take care of it," Paul states, pulling her back down.  
  
She sighs in defeat and watches the RVD and Y2J match. After the commercial, Eric's music hits and he comes out with a large sparring pad. He gets a crewmember to hold it up while he shows off his moves. Shane's music hits and he runs down to the ring, to get the match started. Bischoff gets in 2 kicks that send Shane into the ropes, then one that catches him in the head, knocking him down. Liz covers her face with her hands. Bischoff poses, allowing time for Shane to get up and tackle him. As he pounds away, suddenly, Kane's music hits and Liz jumps up, staring at the TV.  
  
"Shane, don't do anything stupid," she says to herself.  
  
Shane gets out of the ring and meets Glen at the bottom of the ramp. Shane attacks him, sending him into a barrier. Shane grabs a cable and starts to choke Glen with it. Glen suddenly flips Shane over and he goes crashing to the floor. When Shane gets up, Glen gives him a boot to the face. He picks him up and drives his back into the ring post and then tosses him into the barrier. Glen then picks up the stairs and moves them over by Shane.  
  
"NO!" Liz screams, trying to dash out of the room.  
  
Paul grabs her around the waist and holds her back. She struggles against him, but it's no use. Glen grabs Shane and tombstones him onto the steel steps. Liz gasps and buries her head into Paul's chest, as he continues to watch. Glen throws Shane back into the ring and Eric gets the 3 count. He mocks Shane as Glen smiles at the damage, and then it fades to black as they go off the air. Liz shoves Paul away and runs out of the room with Paul following close behind. She turns the corner and bumps right into Eric.  
  
"Well, hello Elizabeth," he says smirking, "where's the fire?"  
  
"Shove it Bischoff!" Liz spits at him as Paul joins her, "I'm going to see Shane."  
  
"Well, he'll probably be out of it, thanks to Glen," he starts to walk away, but then turns back, " Oh, by the way, nice top."  
  
Liz flips him off and continues to the gorilla area. Shane is being helped down the stairs and she sighs in relief.  
  
"Oh Shane," she says for him to hear.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, don't even say it," he says, smiling, then grimacing in pain, "I'll be alright."  
  
"I told you something bad was going to happen," she states as she takes the place of one or the refs, placing his arm around her neck and walking with him.  
  
"I know, I should listen to you more often," he replies as they walk to the trainer's room.  
  
"Have a seat Shane and I'll take a look," Ray, the head trainer, says.  
  
Liz helps Shane sit down and she then stands next to him. After Ray checks him out, he turns to her.  
  
"His neck is really sore, so I'll give him something for that, but other than that, just some minor bruising. He'll be fine, but some rest will do him good."  
  
"Thanks Ray. Come on Shane, lets go home," Liz says, helping Shane out of the room.  
  
--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------ -------------  
  
Ok, so there is ch 5. Ch 6 will be titled "Playing Doctor" and it'll be up probably by Monday. Please review!!  
  
Laura 


	6. Playing doctor

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up here, but I've been super busy. My sister's wedding is soon and we had the holidays, but my parents are gone, so I have some peace and quiet to get some chapters done. I got my 1st flame ever, and I got called a bitch for "ruining a good couple." If that was suposta make me feel bad, it didn't, sorry! Neways, please review!!  
--------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------ --~~~~~  
  
Liz pulls up to Shane's house and turns off the car. She sighs and glances at Shane, who's asleep. She smiles and decides that she has to wake him.  
  
"Shane, Shane, we're home," Liz says softly, shaking him gently.  
  
He groans and yawns.  
  
"Damn I'm sore," he says as he slowly gets out of the car.  
  
"I know you are. That's why I'm going to stay with you," she states, grabbing both their things and following him up the stairs.  
  
"What? You are?" Shane asks, stopping and turning around.  
  
"Yeah, you're sore and I don't want or need you getting hurt, again."  
  
"Aw, You care!" Shane teases, opening the front door.  
  
"Ugh, shut up," Liz argues, stepping inside the dark home.  
  
Liz sets their things down and walks into the kitchen, with Shane following.  
  
"I'm starving," Shane states, sliding into a seat at the counter.  
  
"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Liz offers.  
  
"Can you?" Shane asks, and Liz nods, "thanks."  
  
"Your welcome Shane-o. Why don't you go change into something more comfortable while I make something to eat."  
  
"Gotcha, and Liz. Thanks. It means a lot to me that you're helping," Shane admits, getting up.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Liz smiles and starts to rummage thru the fridge.  
  
Shane goes upstairs to change as Liz fixes some sandwiches. He walks slowly down the stairs, trying not to move his neck too much. He heads into the kitchen and sees 2 sandwiches out on plates with chips and two beers.  
  
"Liz?" Shane calls out, looking around for her.  
  
"I'm changing, I'll be right out!" She replies from the bathroom.  
  
"Alright," Shane says.  
  
He grabs a plate and heads into the family room and turns on the TV. Liz walks out of the bathroom and grabs her plate and beer and heads into the family room and sits down next to Shane on the couch. They watch The Simpson's while they eat. When they're done eating, they push their plates onto the coffee table and Shane turns to Liz.  
  
"Do you think you can give me one of your famous massages?" Shane asks, giving her the puppy dog eyes, "please."  
  
"You don't have to give me those eyes, I'll give you one. Lay down on the floor," she commands, sliding down to the floor.  
  
He lies down on his stomach and she slides over and puts one leg on each side of him and starts to massage his neck slowly. He groans and then sighs in content. Liz smiles and continues with her massage. A little while later, she slides down to the floor and looks down at him. He rolls over and gazes up at her.  
  
"Thanks so much, that felt extremely good," he says, looking into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Your welcome," Liz replies, smiling at him.  
  
She stands up and grabs the dishes. Liz heads into the kitchen and loads the dishwasher. When she turns around, Shane is gone.  
  
"Shane?" Liz asks, looking around confused.  
  
She heads into the family room and sees that Shane isn't in there. Suddenly, she hears a noise behind her. She whips around to nothing.  
  
"Shane??" Liz calls out again, getting scared, " this isn't funny!"  
  
She heads into the dining room and then into the living room, then retreating back to the family room. She stands with her back to the kitchen, not noticing Shane sneaking up behind her. She turns around and Shane spears her onto the floor. Liz gasps and looks up.  
  
"Shane! You scared me!" Liz states, slapping his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Shane chuckles.  
  
Liz now notices that Shane is still on top of her. He smiles down at her and she smiles back. He reaches down and brushes a strand of hair away from her face, then letting his hand linger on her face. He starts to lean down and then she can feel his breath on her cheek. All of a sudden, the phone rings, and Shane sits up and glares at the phone. He curses under his breath and slides over to the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" He answers.  
  
"Whoa, attitude," Stephanie's voice replies.  
  
"Shut it Steph."  
  
"Geez, sorry. Listen, I just called to ask if you and Liz wanted to come over tomorrow. We're going to have a cook-out."  
  
"Hold on, lemme ask Liz."  
  
"She's there?!"  
  
"Yeah, she's going to stay with me so she can help me around the house. Hold on," Shane turns over to Liz, who's sitting up against the couch, " you want to go over to Steph's and Paul's tomorrow for a cook- out?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great!" Liz exclaims happily.  
  
"Steph, we'll be there. Should we bring anything?" Shane asks.  
  
"Just your suits, we'll probably go swimming too."  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow, about 11?"  
  
"Sounds good. Bye bro."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Shane hangs up and glances at the clock, reading 1:45 am. He yawns and stands up.  
  
"I'm going to head up to bed, you coming?" Shane asks.  
  
Liz's head snaps up and looks at Shane like he has 2 heads.  
  
"What did you say?" She asks staring at him.  
  
"Are you going to go to bed, or stay down here?" He repeats.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll head up too," she replies standing up and walking past him.  
  
They grab their bags and head to their respected rooms. Liz changes into her pjs and slides into her big bed. Shane is already in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighs and his mind slips to Liz.  
  
'God she's beautiful,' Shane thinks to himself, 'Wait! I can't think about her like this. She's my best friend. No, I refuse to!'  
  
Shane groans and turns over to his side and then falls into a restless slumber.  
  
*~* Next Day*~*  
  
Liz is sitting at the island eating a bagel and reading the paper. She glances up and smiles at Shane when he walks in.  
  
"Morning sunshine, don't you look lovely," she teases.  
  
"Shut up, I just woke up," he argues, opening a cupboard and grabbing a box of cereal.  
  
"So what time are we going to Steph's?" Liz asks in between bites of her bagel.  
  
"11 and its 9:30 now. I guess I need to get ready after I eat," Shane sighs, sitting down next to Liz.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."  
  
"Did you back hurt?"  
  
"No, just not tired, I guess the nap in the car ride did it for me."  
  
"You sure you'll be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about little ole me."  
  
"I'm going to head up stairs to get ready."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Liz puts her plate into the sink and heads upstairs. She opens her suitcase and looks inside.  
  
"Now what should I wear?" She asks herself.  
  
She rummages thru it till she finds a decent outfit. It consists of a red tank top with a red skirt. She takes a shower and changes into her outfit, then grabbing her suit and tossing it into a bag. She heads downstairs to see Shane sitting on the couch watching a talk show.  
  
"You ready?" Liz asks, setting down her bag.  
  
"Yeah, lets get going."  
  
They get in the car and head over to Stephanie and Paul's house. Once they arrive, Stephanie is waiting on the front porch.  
  
"Hey guys!" She says, stepping off the porch and down to where they are.  
  
"Hey Steph!" Liz says, giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Hey Liz, Hey Shane-o," Steph says, grabbing Liz's hand, "come on, lets go inside, I have so much to tell you!"  
  
Shane chuckles at the girls and heads into the house behind them.  
  
"Hey Paul, how are you doing?" Shane says, shaking Paul's hand.  
  
"Great," Paul looks over to the giggling females and snorts, "women."  
  
Shane laughs as Paul and him head to the backyard to start the food. Stephanie and Liz go to change into their suits. Shane and Paul are joking around when the girls walk out. Shane glances up and his mouth about drops when he sees Liz. She is wearing a red bikini that shows off her beautiful body. Her hair is up in a French twist, showing off her tan shoulders. Paul laughs and waves his hand in front of Shane's face.  
  
"Earth to Shane, what's wrong?" Paul asks.  
  
"What? Oh sorry, did you say something?" Shane shakes his head, snapping himself out of the trance.  
  
"Never mind," Paul says, laughing at his confused friend.  
  
Liz walks over to one of the chairs by the pool and slides off her shoes and sets her towel down. Shane sneaks up behind her as she has her back turned. He grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder.  
  
"Shane!!" Liz gasps, "Put me down!!"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
Liz squeals as Stephanie and Paul stand there laughing.  
  
"Guys! Help me!" Liz pleads.  
  
Paul and Steph look at each other and smirk. They walk casually over to the two and push Shane with Liz on his shoulder into the pool. They both surface and Shane glares at the two dry people standing there acting innocent.  
  
"I'll kill you two!" Shane shouts at them, trudging over to the steps.  
  
"Awe come on Shane, you look good wet," Liz jokes, swimming over to him, and when he pulls himself up onto the ladder, she pulls him back into the cool water.  
  
Shane surfaces and turns toward Liz who is laughing uncontrollably. She stops as she sees him coming toward her.  
  
"Now Shane, it's just water. Don't do anything rash!" Liz pleads as Shane moves closer towards her.  
  
"Payback's a bitch Lizzie," Shane states as he dives for her, catching her arms, " you don't know when or where, but I'll get you back."  
  
With that, he lets got and climbs out, leaving Liz standing in the middle of the pool. Stephanie laughs and jumps into the pool, joining her. Shane wrings out his shirt and glances up at Paul.  
  
"You got anything that I could wear?" Shane asks, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it onto a nearby chair, the water glistening off of his chest. Liz turns around and gasps slightly at the sight. Stephanie notices her standing there, gazing up at Shane.  
  
"Earth to Lizzie!" Stephanie states, splashing her, getting her to snap out of her trance.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry," Liz shakes her head and turns back towards Stephanie, " did you say something?"  
  
"Never mind. Come on, I think the guys are ready to eat. Lets go change and get the table set," Stephanie says, pulling herself out of the pool.  
  
Liz and Stephanie go change and then set the table, while the guys get the food ready. When everything's set, all four of them sit down at the table to eat. While they're eating, Stephanie and Paul notice how Shane and Liz seem to brush against each other when they go to grab something. Paul and Stephanie exchange glances and then go back to eating. When they're finished, Paul offers to do the dishes with Stephanie, leaving Shane and Liz alone, on the patio. Shane heads over to the stereo and turns on the radio, Foreigner blaring thru the speakers. Liz giggles and Shane turns to her. He mocks bow and holds his hand out to her.  
  
"My lady, can I have this dance?" He asks, looking up at Liz, who's trying to hold her laughter in.  
  
"Of course dear sir," Liz states, taking his hand as he pulls her into him.  
  
He leads her around the patio as the song flows around them.  
  
I gotta take a little time  
  
A little time to think things over  
  
I better read between the lines  
  
In case I need it when I'm older  
  
Now this mountain I must climb  
  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
  
I through the clouds I see love shine  
  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder  
  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
  
I don't know if I can face it again  
  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
  
To change this lonely life  
  
Shane tightens his grip around her waist as Liz smiles at him and he returns it.  
  
I wanna know what love is  
  
I want you to show me  
  
I wanna feel what love is  
  
I know you can show me  
I'm gonna take a little time  
  
A little time to look around me  
  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
  
It looks like love has finally found me  
  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
  
I don't know if I can face it again  
  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
  
To change this lonely life  
  
I wanna know what love is  
  
I want you to show me  
  
I wanna feel what love is  
  
I know you can show me  
  
I wanna know what love is  
  
I want you to show me  
  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
  
And I know, I know you can show me  
  
Liz puts her head on his shoulder and sighs in content. Shane smiles  
and they continue dancing.  
  
Let's talk about love  
  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
  
I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love  
  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
  
I know you can show me, yeah  
  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
  
I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too  
  
I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too  
  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
  
Show me love is real, yeah  
  
I wanna know what love is...  
  
The song ends and they pull apart, still staring at each other. They  
don't notice Stephanie and Paul standing inside watching them.  
Stephanie turns toward Paul.  
  
"Aren't they cute together?" She asks, leaning against his broad shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you think they'll ever hook up?" He replies, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I hope so, they're perfect for each other."  
  
"Come on, let's join them."  
  
They walk outside and Shane finally looks away. Liz looks down and fidgets with the hem of her shirt. Paul and Stephanie head over to them and Stephanie, throws Liz a look, but Liz ignores it.  
  
"I think we better get going, it's getting late," Shane says finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"I agree. Bye guys, thanks for everything, dinner was excellent!" Liz exclaims, hugging both Paul and Stephanie.  
  
"Bye guys, see you Friday Paul," Shane says, hugging his sister and shaking Paul's hand.  
  
"Bye," both Paul and Stephanie reply.  
  
Shane and Liz head home, and then head up to bed. Shane lies awake, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Liz. He sighs and turns over, hoping to go to sleep.  
  
*~* Friday at the house show *~*  
  
Shane groans in frustration and slams his pen down. He runs his fingers thru his hair and pushes his chair back. Shane stands up and heads out the door, heading towards the catering area. He steps into the room and looks around. There sitting with Dave (Batista), Ric, Randy, and Paul is Liz. She glances up and smiles, waving Shane over.  
  
"Hey Shane!" Liz exclaims happily, causing everyone to turn to him.  
  
"Hey everyone, mind if I join you?" Shane asks, smiling back at Liz.  
  
"Nope, we don't mind," Ric states, as Shane nods and pulls up a chair next to Liz.  
  
"I thought you had today off," Randy says, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Naw, if Liz is here, you know I'm here," Shane says, looking over towards her.  
  
He notices that she has a look of shock on her face. He studies her, then turns towards her gaze. Standing there is Glen, smirking at them. Shane stands up quickly, and Liz does too. She places a hand on his chest, hoping he'll get the message and not do anything rash.  
  
"Oh, hi Shane. Hey there Elizabeth," Glen says, looking Liz up and down.  
  
"What do you want?" Liz asks disgustedly, still holding Shane back.  
  
"You, screaming in pain," Glen spits out, smirking at her reaction.  
  
Shane lunges for Glen, but Paul and Ric hold him back.  
  
"Shane, don't do this, he's not worth it," Ric explains, struggling to keep Shane from pounding Glen.  
  
"Come on Shane, what are you waiting for?" Glen persists, causing Shane to struggle more.  
  
"Shane, please, let it go, for me," Liz states, stepping in front of him.  
  
"Shane, you having a girl stick up for you," Glen laughs, and Liz turns around, glaring at him.  
  
Liz steps up to Glen, staring up at him.  
  
"I should let Shane beat the shit out of you," Liz spits out at him. Placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"He can't do shit to me, I'm unstoppable," Glen explains coolly, smirking down at her, placing his hand on her cheek, "and I can have anything I want, anything. And Shane can't do a damn thing about it."  
  
Liz steps back, never letting her eyes leave him. She finally bumps into Shane, who rips away from Paul and Ric's grasp and stalks up to Glen, grabbing him by the shirt and pulled him down so they were nose to nose.  
  
"You ever touch her again, I will kill you. You got that?" Shane threatens.  
  
Glen scoffs and shoves Shane away, and then walks out of the room, leaving Evolution standing there in shock, Liz scared, and Shane furious.  
  
~~~~~~~-----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry it took so so long for this to get up, but I had my sisters wedding, games to train, homework galore, and other shit going on. Please review, because I love to hear what you think! Take care!!  
  
Laura 


	7. Breaking In

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! You guys are awesome! Anyways, I don't own anything except for Liz. Here's the next chapter!  
---------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Red, wait up!" A voice calls behind Liz, causing her to turn around and see Chris Irving (Jericho) running up to her.  
  
"Hey Chris! How are you?" Liz asks, smiling at her good friend.  
  
"Good, how about you?" Chris asks as they start to walk down the hall together.  
  
"Ok, but I'm still kind of frightened about Glen," she admits.  
  
"You don't need to be scared, Shane will never let anything happen to you, you know that," Chris states, looking over to her.  
  
"I know that," Liz sighs, " Chris, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, you can tell me anything Red," Chris says, stopping.  
  
"You can't tell anyone this, but um," Liz starts, but she stops as she sees Shane walking down the hall, "um, I'll tell you later."  
  
"Wait, what were you going to say," Chris asks confused.  
  
"Uh, hey Shane," Liz says, smiling nervously at him.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Chris," Shane states, shaking Chris's hand.  
  
"Hey Shane-O, you feeling better?" Chris asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna get Glen back good," Shane replies, glancing at Liz, who's standing there with a weird look on her face, "You alright Liz?"  
  
She sighs and nods, looking away. Shane stares at her for a moment, and then walks over to her. He hooks his finger under her chin and raises her head so their eyes meet.  
  
"What's wrong?" He demands softly, staring deep into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Just tired, nothing major," she says, smiling at him.  
  
"You sure nothing else is bothering you?" Shane asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Liz reassures him, looking away.  
  
"Alright then. Come on, Raw's about to start. See you later Chris," Shane says, shaking Chris's hand.  
  
"Ok, bye Chris. Come by the room later and we'll talk ok," Liz states, hugging him and then leaving with Shane.  
  
"Bye guys," Chris calls out.  
  
Shane and Liz walk in silence until they reach their locker room. They both sit down on the couch, and Liz glances up at Shane.  
  
"What?" He asks, looking over to her.  
  
"What are you going to do tonight?" Liz states.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Shane starts.  
  
"Bullshit. What are you going to do to Glen tonight?" She asks.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just going to go out there and talk, that's all," Shane answers, "I promise."  
  
Liz sighs and leans back. Shane stands up and looks in the mirror. She raises an eyebrow and he turns around.  
  
"I'm going out pretty soon. I want you to stay back here and don't open the door for anyone. Got it?" He states, grabbing something covered with a sheet.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What's that?" Liz points to the mystery object.  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
With that, he leaves. Liz shrugs and sits down to watch what's going to unfold. She hears Shane's music and Liz sits up. He comes walking out, stopping at the top of the ramp. He hold's his microphone up and begins to talk.  
  
"This Sunday at Summerslam, there will be no match between Eric and myself because I'm going to drag his slimy self down to the ring tonight! I also have something special for Kane."  
  
He walks back stage and comes back out with a gas can.  
  
"Kane, you're not the only one who likes to play with fire!"  
  
His music hits and he walks backstage. Soon, Liz can hear him coming down the hall. He opens the door and flashes a smile. He pulls her up and puts an arm around he shoulders.  
  
"Come on, lets go get a bite to eat in catering," he says leading her out of the room and down the hall. He pushes the door to catering open and they walk in together. They walk over to the tables full of food and they grab a bite to eat. Liz grabs a small salad while Shane grabs some chicken and potatoes. Liz scans the room and sees Chris, Trish, Kevin, and Shawn sitting at a table. They head over to them and sit down, with Liz next to Trish and Shane next to Shawn. They all talk for a while and Liz gets up to throw away her things, she catches a glance of the monitor in the room and gasps.  
  
"SHANE!" Liz screams, causing everyone in the room to look at her.  
  
Shane rushes over and looks up to where she's staring. His eyes go wide and he turns angry.  
  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM!" Shane yells angrily.  
  
He grabs Liz's arm and drags her down the hall to their locker room. He starts shoving all his things into his bags and he looks up, noticing Liz is sitting on the couch watching what's going on, stunned. She watches in shock as Eric forcefully kisses Linda. He kneels down next to her.  
  
"Do you have your things ready?" He asks as she just nods.  
  
He pulls her up and grabs his bags, as they start to run down the hall. Shane takes his cell out of his pocket and dials his mom's office's number. He cusses when she doesn't pick up. Liz tries to catch up to him as he runs fast. She watches as he grabs somebody and throws him down to the ground to take his car. Liz slides into the passengers seat and tosses her things in the back as Shane peals out of the parking lot.  
  
"Liz, I want you to keep trying to get a hold of my mom," Shane says, handing her his cell.  
  
Liz nods and takes the cell, dialing Linda's number. After several tries, Liz finally got a hold of her.  
  
"Mrs. McMahon, are you ok?" Liz asks frantically, as Shane looks over to her.  
  
"Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Linda, and yes I'm fine. Just a little shaken."  
  
"That's a relief, well it looks like you son wants to talk to you," Liz giggles as Shane makes a 'gimme' motion with his hand.  
  
"Alright dear, talk to you soon," Linda says.  
  
Liz hands over the phone and sighs in relief. She listens as Shane starts asking his mom about a million questions at once and Liz giggles. Shane finally hangs up and looks over to her.  
  
"She's fine. Security came in and removed him from the house," he states with a sigh.  
  
"Thank god. I can't believe Eric would do that," Liz says, shaking her head.  
  
"I can. That son of a bitch will pay," Shane vows.  
  
"What about Glen? You know he'll have a part in Sunday."  
  
"I'll just have to watch my back, that's all."  
  
"Shane, please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
He reaches out and places his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I'll try not to get hurt, I promise."  
  
The rest of the trip to Greenwich was a quiet one except for the radio playing the 80 tunes. About 3 in the morning, they pull up to Liz's apartment. She turns to Shane and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, if you need anything, call me," she states, opening the door and grabbing her bags.  
  
"I will, you can count on it," Shane states.  
  
She waves bye and walks up the stairs to her apartment. Shane pulls out and heads for his home. Liz pulls her keys out of her pocket as she nears her door, but she stops when she sees the door was open a crack. She pushes the door open and tries to see if anyone is in there but it's too dark. Liz pulls out her cell and dials Shane's cell.  
  
"Shane McMahon."  
  
"Shane this is Liz. I need you to come back here now."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone is or was in my apartment."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Shane does a U turn and speeds back to Liz's apartment. He pulls up and dashes up the stairs to see Liz sitting against the wall.  
  
"Liz, you ok?" Shane asks, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, come on lets go in," she says, as Shane helps her up.  
  
Shane enters first and reaches for the light switch and flips it on, revealing what's left of her apartment. The whole place is trashed, mirrors broken, furniture flipped over, and her belongings scattered all over the place.  
  
"Who did this?" She asks in almost a whisper.  
  
"I don't know," Shane replies.  
  
Suddenly they hear a noise in the bedroom. Shane creeps into the darkened bedroom and flicks on the light to reveal the bedroom trashed worse than the living room and her cat crawling out from under the messed up bed.  
  
"Sammy, aw come here kitty," Liz coos, rushing over to her tabby cat.  
  
She picks him up and gives his a small kiss on his small head. She glances up and screams. Shane whirls around and stares at the message written on her mirror. 'You're next bitch' stares back at them. Liz hugs her cat closer and rushes over to Shane.  
  
"You're not safe here. Grab some things and lets get the hell out of here," he states, putting an arm around her.  
  
She nods and sets her cat down and starts to pick up her clothes scattered around the floor. Shane bends down and starts to pick them up as well. Liz shoves some of them in a bag in the closet. She hears Shane chuckling and she turns around to see him holding her new red, silky, see through nightie. Liz turns bright red and snatches it away. She smacks him lightly as he bursts into laughter.  
  
"You're a jerk, you know that," Liz states zipping up her bag, "I'm ready."  
  
"You going to take Sammy?" Shane asks as his laughter stops.  
  
"I think I will, if that's ok."  
  
"You know it's ok."  
  
Shane bends over and picks the fat cat that is rubbing against Shane's legs. He leads Liz out of her apartment and shuts the door. He hands her the cat as he climbs into the car. He drives back to his house and helps Liz with her things. He sets her bag down by the stairs as she lets Sammy down on the floor. He creeps around the house looking at the new place. Liz giggles and follows Shane into the TV room and she sits down on the couch as Sammy tears around the corner, and into Liz's lap.  
  
"Do you remember when you gave me Sammy?" Liz asks as he settles in on her lap and starts to doze off.  
  
"Yeah, like it was yesterday. You were in the hospital because of Rodney. I can't believe I ever trusted that bastard." (A/N: The Rodney mentioned is the one from the Mean Street Posse, just a heads up)  
  
"You didn't know that he was going to hurt me. I think it was sudden." Liz states softly.  
  
"What did happen that night, you never really told me."  
  
"Rodney came home that night, drunk, and heard me talking to you. After I hung up and came out of the bedroom, he thought I was cheating on him with you. He went crazy. He started throwing things and that's when he slapped me. He just kept beating me for what seemed like forever until he just stopped and left. I don't know how I called the police, I was losing blood badly, but I called them and the rest you know."  
  
"I should've been there for you," Shane says, placing his head in his hands.  
  
"Shane Brandon McMahon, look at me," Liz demands softly, "you didn't know. So don't blame this on yourself."  
  
"I know, but," Shane starts only to be cut off by Liz.  
  
"No but's about it, got it? Switching the subject, who do you think did that?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I think it's either Glen or Eric, or maybe both are in on this."  
  
"I don't like this Shane, you're going to end up getting hurt."  
  
"Liz, we've been through this before, both Eric and Glen have gone too far and they deserve to pay."  
  
"Shane please, just listen to me. Eric has something up his sleeve and I know its bad. Please be careful Sunday."  
  
"Liz, I can't promise you anything, but I'll try."  
  
"That's all I ask for. I'm going to go to bed, g-night Shane," Liz says standing up and giving Shane a hug.  
  
He embraces her tightly and they stay like that for a while until Liz slowly pulls away. She smiles and turns away, picking up her bag and heading upstairs. Shane's eyes follow her until he can't see her any more. Once he hears her door click shut, he grabs his cell and dials Paul's number.  
  
"This is Paul."  
  
"Paul, this is Shane. I need you to come over here, now."  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"Just get over here."  
  
Shane hangs up and goes outside, sitting down on the front steps. A little while later, Paul pulls up to see Shane sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.  
  
"Shane?" Paul asks as he walks up to the steps.  
  
"Hey Paul, let's talk out back," Shane suggests, getting up and following Paul around back.  
  
They both sit down and Shane grabs a beer for each of them. Paul takes a gulp then looks at Shane.  
  
"So why did I need to come over here?" He asks, playing with his beer bottle label.  
  
"Someone broke into Liz's apartment. Her whole place was trashed and on her bedroom mirror the bastard wrote 'you're next Bitch,'" Shane explains, then taking a big swig of his beer.  
  
"Who the hell did that?" Paul asks stunned.  
  
"We don't know. Paul, I'm scared for her. What happens if that creep attacks her. I can't stand to see her hurt. She's upstairs sleeping now, but I can't watch her forever," Shane states.  
  
"You know Dave, Ric, Randy, Chris, Jay, Shane, and I will watch over her," Paul says.  
  
"I know, but, ugh god! I'll kill these two bastards!" Shane states angrily.  
  
"Shane, calm down. You going to be ok?" Paul asks, concerned for his good friend.  
  
"No, I'm not going to be ok because I think I'm falling for Liz."  
  
--------~~~~~~~~~-------------~~~~~~~~~-------------~~~~~~~~~~~~------ ---~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! How ya'll doing? There! Finally Shane admitted his attraction for Liz. Please review!!! The next chapter will be about Summerslam, and it should be up soon. Thanks again!  
  
Laura 


	8. Summerslam

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. Right now I want to congratulate Shane and Marissa. Marissa gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Congratulations to the both of them! Neways, here's the next chapter, please review!  
  
Laura  
------~~~~~~~~~--------------~~~~~~~~~~~----------------~~~~~~~~~~~--- ---------  
  
Liz walks down the hall of the arena where Summerslam is held. She's looking over papers that she needs to give to Shane. She turns the corner and bumps straight into what seems like a brick wall. All the papers go scattering as she falls to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Liz apologizes as she starts to collect the scattered papers.  
  
Liz stops as she hears the person's low chuckle. She slowly gets up, leaving the papers on the floor. As she looks up her eyes meet Glen's cold dark eyes. Her eyes widen in horror as she starts to back away. Glen slowly follows her and then shoves her against the wall, covering her mouth so she won't scream.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here. Where's Shane'O?" He asks as his eyes rake over her body.  
  
Liz shudders and tries to squirm away. Glen laughs and holds her tightly against the wall.  
  
"You look very pretty tonight," he states, one hand sliding down her waist.  
  
Her eyes go wide and suddenly she brings her knee up swiftly into his groin. Glen groans and lets go of Liz. She takes this opportunity and takes off running down the hall, with Glen screaming after her.  
  
"YOU BITCH, YOU'LL PAY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Glen screams as he holds his private parts.  
  
Liz bursts into Shane's locker room and Shane whirls around and she notices that he's not wearing a shirt. She feels the color rising in her cheeks as Shane walks over to her.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Shane asks, putting a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"I was walking down the hall and I bumped into someone and when I looked up, it was Glen. He covered my mouth and said I was very pretty. He started touching me and then I kicked him in the balls and he screamed 'you bitch, you'll pay, I'll kill you' after me," Liz says quickly then taking in a big breath.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Shane asks, grabbing her and pulling Liz into his body.  
  
"I'm fine. I was so scared, I thought he was going to hurt me," Liz admits, burying her face deep into the nook of his neck.  
  
He wraps his arms around her and smiles. He rubs her back soothingly and he can feel her whole body relax. They stay like that until Stephanie barges into the room, without knocking.  
  
"Hey Shane, HOLY SHIT! Oh god! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Stephanie says, covering her eyes as the two jump apart.  
  
"Steph, it's ok. Liz had a run-in with Glen and she was upset," Shane explains, pulling on a shirt.  
  
"Riiiiiight," Stephanie says with a smirk, "anyways, I wanted to wish you good luck."  
  
"Thanks Steph," Shane says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, you wanna go get a bite to eat before the show starts?" Stephanie asks.  
  
"Yeah sure," Liz states turning to Shane, "I'll be back in time for your match, I promise."  
  
"Ok, have fun."  
  
Shane gives Liz a hug and heads into the bathroom. Liz grabs her purse and follows Stephanie out of the room. They walk in silence until Stephanie asks Liz a question.  
  
"What were you and my brother really doing when I walked in?" She asks opening the car door and getting in.  
  
"Steph, we weren't doing anything. Glen shoved me against the wall and was touching me. I kicked him in the balls and ran and he threatened me. I ran into Shane's room and he gave me a hug and that's when you came in," Liz explains.  
  
"Do you have a thing for my brother?" Stephanie asks suddenly.  
  
"Steph! I, well, um, ugh, I'm not talking to you about this."  
  
"Ah! So you do like him."  
  
"Stephanie! Just drop it!"  
  
"No, not until you tell me the truth."  
  
"Fine! You want to know the truth! I think I'm falling for Shane," Liz states, then her voice gets soft, "but I know he doesn't feel the same about me."  
  
"Elizabeth, I know my brother and I think he has a thing for you too."  
  
"Stephanie, can we please drop it?"  
  
"For now."  
  
They arrive at a small café and order their food. They make small talk while they eat and then they head back to the arena. Liz walks down the hall and sees Shane walking out of his room for his match.  
  
"Shane!" Liz calls out, running towards him.  
  
"There you are! I thought that you wouldn't make it back in time," Shane says smiling.  
  
"I promised I would," Liz states as a tech man comes up and tells Shane he's next, "you better get going. Good luck."  
  
Liz leans forward and gives Shane a small kiss on the cheek. He smiles again and then heads down the hall.  
  
"Please don't get hurt," she whispers to herself as he disappears around the corner.  
  
She opens the door and sees Chris sitting there watching the match. He looks up and smiles.  
  
"Hey red, I'm here to watch the match with you. Don't you feel special," Chris jokes.  
  
"Hey Chris. So Shane picked you to watch me, huh?" Liz asks, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Actually, I volunteered. So you going to tell me what you wanted to the other day before you clammed up?" He asks.  
  
"After the match," Liz promises as Shane's music hits.  
  
"You better."  
  
Eric's music plays and he struts out. They start talking trash talk until Shane takes Eric down. Shane throws Eric to the outside and continues to punch him. Shane picks up Eric and slams him down onto the Smackdown announce table and while he is punching him, Coach comes from behind and nails Shane in the back with a chair, taking Shane down. Coach continues to hit Shane in the back. The ref calls for the bell but Eric grabs a mic.  
  
"No, no, this is now a no DQ match!" Eric states.  
  
"WHAT?! He can't do that!" Liz yells in the locker room, standing up.  
  
"Sorry Red, but he just did," Chris states, pulling her back down.  
  
Eric pins Shane but he kicks out on 2. The coach and Eric got him back into the ring and Eric told the people in the back to shut off JR and King's mic's and let Coach call the match. Shane slowly got up and nailed Coach and then took out Eric. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering fills the arena and Steve Austin comes out to the ring and got in the face of the Coach.  
  
"I don't work for you and I don't have to listen to you," Coach states, "and you can't touch me unless I physically provoke you."  
  
Shane comes up from behind and shoves Coach into Austin and Austin gives him a stunner. Both Shane and Austin beat on Coach as Eric's in the corner trying to get up. They double clothesline Coach and the toss him out of the ring. Austin starts to leave, but Shane pulls Eric up and shoves him into Austin as well. Austin turns around and stuns Eric too. Shane then got out of the ring and pulls Eric out with him. He lays him on the announce table and climbs the to the top rope and gives him a flying elbow and Shane covers Eric to win.  
  
"Yes! He won!!" Liz exclaims happily as she stands up, rushing out of the room.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Chris shouts, running after Liz.  
  
Liz sees Shane come through the curtains and she runs over to him.  
  
"You won!" Liz states happily as she rushes into Shane's arms.  
  
Chris rushes up to them and sees them in a hug. Shane lets go and glances at Chris.  
  
"Hey man, thanks for looking after her," Shane says, limping over to Chris.  
  
"No problem. You going to be ok?" Chris asks noticing Shane wince as he touched his ribs.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to go to sleep," Shane says as Liz comes up to his side, "help me to the locker room?"  
  
"You know I will. Come on," Liz states as Shane throws his arm around her shoulders, "bye Chris."  
  
"Bye. Wait! What were you going to tell me," Chris yells after her.  
  
"I'll call you!" She yells back.  
  
They walk in silence until they reached the locker room. Liz helps Shane sit down and then she sits next to him. He leans back and groans.  
  
"Can you help me get my shirt off, my ribs hurt," Shane asks as Liz's head shoots up.  
  
"What? Uh, sure, lean forward a little," Liz replies, trying hard not to blush.  
  
Shane leans forward and puts his arms up as far as he could. Liz pulls the shirt off and tosses it to the floor. She notices a big bruise forming on his side and Liz reaches over and touches it softly, causing Shane to hiss in pain.  
  
"Sorry," Liz apologizes.  
  
"No, it's ok. I think I'm going to take a shower when we get back to the hotel."  
  
"Alright, I have your stuff ready so lets get going."  
  
Liz picks up both their things and tosses Shane another shirt. He slowly pulls it on and they walk out of the arena, not noticing the person in the shadows watching them leave. The person smirks.  
  
"You're next."  
  
----------~~~~~~~~~------------~~~~~~~~~~--------------~~~~~~~~~~~---- ----------  
  
hey ya'll! There's the next chapter and I hope you liked it. Sorry its so short, but the next one will be long and I have it half written so it should be up soon. In the next chapter a big surprise will happen! Review please!  
  
Laura 


	9. Flaming Dumpster

r Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. This is the chapter with the big surprise! Please review!!! Thanks!  
  
Laura  
  
-----------~~~~~~~~~-----------------~~~~~~~-------------~~~~~~~~~~~~- -----------  
  
Shane and Liz walk into the arena in Tucson, Arizona. Shane opens the door to his locker room and Liz walks in with Shane following. Just as Liz sets their things down, there's a knock at the door. Shane opens it and Paul is standing there on the other side.  
  
"Hey Shane. Great match last night," Paul congratulates, waving to Liz.  
  
"Thanks, you did a great job too," Shane states, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Thanks, at least I still have my title," Paul say, patting the belt that's on his shoulders, "anyways, the reason I'm here is because I've been hearing for some of the guys in the back that Glen is out for revenge and he's set his sights towards Grace over there."  
  
Liz flips off Paul and then suddenly turns pale at what he said. She looks up at Shane with a scared look on her face as he rushes to her side.  
  
"Lizzie, don't worry. I won't let him hurt you," Shane states as he places his hands on her legs.  
  
"Yeah and you know I won't let that freak of nature touch ya Grace," Paul says smirking as Liz looks up at him.  
  
"You are so going to get it!" Liz yells jumping up and pouncing onto him.  
  
She knocks him off his feet and she sits on top of his chest, smiling. He reaches up and picks her up rolling over to his feet and then locking her arms behind her back. She squirms and tries to get away as Shane laughs at the two.  
  
"Give?" Paul asks Liz.  
  
"Yeah, give," Liz states, giving into Paul.  
  
"Ha! I win again! See that's why I'm champion," Paul says cockily.  
  
Liz sticks her tongue out and turns to Shane who's chuckling. He walks over to her and pushes her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sorry, that piece was sticking out," Shane states, smiling at her.  
  
She returns the smile and sits down as Shane and Paul talk. A little while later, Paul leaves and Shane and Liz are left alone.  
  
"What's going down tonight, Shane-o?" She asks flipping through some papers.  
  
"Not much, I go out of the Highlight reel and then I have a match with Chris," Shane replies.  
  
"And what about Glen?" Liz questions, glancing at him.  
  
"I don't have anything with Glen tonight, so you can relax," he reassures her.  
  
Liz nods and continues to look over the papers. Raw begins and she sets them aside to watch the Highlight Reel. Shane gets up and heads for the door.  
  
"I better get going, see you soon. Remember," Shane starts but Liz interrupts him.  
  
"Don't let anyone in here, I know Shane. Don't worry," Liz gives him a smile and he leaves.  
  
She shakes her head and turns her attention back to the TV where Linda and Vince are arguing about something as Chris stands by, watching lazily.  
  
"The only victim here is me! Yeah, I'm a victim of you Linda, our failed marriage, and what came out of your demon-infested womb! Our kids don't respect me, because you turned them against me!" Vince states angrily.  
  
"Vince, you need psychological help," Linda says, worried.  
  
"I don't need help from you or anybody! But I may need help from attempting to endure the hardship from these ingrate kids of ours. I feel that Kane and I are a lot alike because at one time, all these people befriended Kane and were behind him, yet every single one of them turned their backs on Kane. I know how that feels now, because you, Linda, made my family turn their backs on me!" Vince yells.  
  
Suddenly Shane's music hits and he comes out. He climbs in the ring and rips the mic out of his dad's hands.  
  
"You know dad, you and Kane are a lot alike because deep down in the sick, twisted minds of yours, you both are both monsters and as far as I'm concerned, the two of you can rot in hell!" Shane states smirking.  
  
"You have no right to come down here and talk to that man like that! Vince is a genius and a billionaire and he commands respect and deserves it. Mr. McMahon, I respect you more than anything. On top of that, the Highlight Reel is for invited guests only and I never invited you, Shane, you son of a bitch. Besides that, this man is your father, asshole!" Chris defends Vince.  
  
"That asshole happens to be my father," Shane says, standing nose to nose with his dad.  
  
Suddenly, Chris nails Shane from behind with the mic and starts to stomp away on him. He gives Shane a sleeper hold slam and Vince then restrains him. Shane slowly gets up and Vince holds the mic up.  
  
"It looks like you want more, so tonight it will be you vs. Chris Jericho!" Vince states while smirking.  
  
They go to commercial and Liz grabs Shane's water and heads down the hall to meet him. She sees him standing there talking to Linda, Vince, and Chris. He looks over and shoots her a look that says 'what the hell are you doing out of the locker room.'  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. McMahon, Chris. Here ya go Shane," Liz hands Shane his water and he smiles.  
  
"Elizabeth, how many times do we need to tell you, its Vince and Linda, we don't want to sound older," Vince states, shaking her hand.  
  
"Sorry, my mistake, Vince," Liz smiles and glances at Shane.  
  
"Excuse us for a second," Shane says, as he leads Liz away from the group, "what are you doing here? Its dangerous."  
  
"I couldn't help it, I had to get out. Are you mad at me?" Liz asks quietly.  
  
"I could never be mad at you," Shane admits as she smiles, "come on lets join them."  
  
"So Elizabeth, how are things going with Ty?" Linda asks, not noticing the glare Shane sends her.  
  
"Um, Ty and I broke up. We just drifted apart," Liz lies.  
  
"Sorry to hear that," Vince chimes in.  
  
"It's alright. I'm better off without him anyways," Liz says smiling.  
  
"We better head back to the hotel, we'll see you later," Vince states, as he wraps an arm around Linda's waist.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad," Shane hugs Linda and shakes Vince's hand.  
  
"Bye Linda, Bye Vince," Liz says as the two walk away.  
  
"Back to the locker room?" Shane asks and Liz nods.  
  
They link arms and head to the locker room. They watch for a while and then Shane leaves to go get something to eat. Liz is listening to music and then 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' comes on. Liz starts to dance as she puts away some papers.  
  
Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
  
Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Ooh, in the name of love  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
C'mon fire me up  
  
Pour your sugar on me  
  
Oh, I can't get enough  
  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
  
From my head to my feet yeah  
  
Liz doesn't notice Shane come in. He chuckles lightly and watches her sway her hips back and forth. He is mesmerized by her dancing and continues to watch her.  
  
Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
  
Tease a little more  
  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah  
  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
  
Break the bubble, break it up  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Ooh, in the name of love  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
C'mon fire me up  
  
Pour your sugar on me  
  
Oh, I can't get enough  
  
He watches her shake her ass and flip her hair and he steps forward.  
  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
  
From my head to my feet yeah  
  
You got the peaches, I got the cream  
  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
  
Do you take sugar? One lump or two?  
  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
  
Break the bubble, break it up  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Ooh, in the name of love  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
C'mon fire me up  
  
Pour your sugar on me  
  
Oh, I can't get enough  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Oh, in the name of love  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Get it, come get it  
  
Pour your sugar on me  
  
Ooh Pour some sugar on me  
  
Yeah! Sugar me!  
  
He claps and she turns around blushing profusely. She covers her face and he laughs.  
  
"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" He asks as he pulls her hands away from her face.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I always danced like that," she replies still embarrassed.  
  
"That was amazing!" Shane states, grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Liz calls out, sitting down and fixing her hair.  
  
"Long enough to see you shake your ass a couple times," Shane replies walking out of the bathroom with a smirk.  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that," Liz shakes her head.  
  
"I've been told that before."  
  
Shane sits down next to her and stares into her eyes.  
  
"I've been hearing that Glen is lurking around in the back. I asked Dave and Randy to come watch the match with you, so you should be safe," Shane explains, rolling his neck, trying to stretch out.  
  
"Alright, good luck," Liz gives him a small kiss on the cheek and he gets up and leaves.  
  
There's a knock on the door and Liz goes to answer it. Randy is standing there, leaning against the doorframe with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Hey there good looking, you ready to spend time with the legend killer?" Randy asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yeah right, that'd be the day when I'd want to spend time with you," Liz rolls her eyes smirking.  
  
"Ouch that hurt doll. Anyways, how you doing?" Randy questions walking into the room.  
  
"Good, where's Dave? I thought he was coming with you?" Liz asks, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"He had some problems and had to leave so it's just you and me beautiful," Randy says.  
  
"Do you ever give up?" Liz laughs as Shane is shown walking down the hall with Glen looking at him from hiding, "I hope he's ok."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Randy reassures her.  
  
Shane's music hits and he does his little dance and heads down to the ring. Then Chris Jericho's music hits and he comes strutting down. The bell rings and Chris and Shane exchange right hands and then Shane knocks Chris down to the mat with a clothesline and then he whips him off the ropes and gives Chris a high back body drop. Chris and Shane battle to the outside of the ring and Shane sets Chris up on the timekeeper's table and then he climbs to the top rope to jump on Chris but Kane's music hits and Shane sets his sights on the entrance. As Shane looks towards the entrance, Chris attacks Shane from behind and knocks him to the ring apron and then Jericho knocks Shane to the arena floor with a springboard drop kick. Chris Jericho goes for the lionsault but Shane gets his knees up and into Jericho's gut to avoid it. Shane then gives Chris a body slam near the corner and then he heads to the top rope and Chris kicks the referee into the ropes to knock Shane down. Chris then climbs up to the top rope and hooks Shane in a super plex to pull him down to the center of the ring and on the way down. Suddenly Glen's music hits and he comes out for real.  
  
"Oh my god," Liz gasps, "Shane!"  
  
Chris and the ref run out of the ring leaving Shane to fend for himself. Glen grabs Shane by the throat and gives him a huge chokeslam to the mat and then leaves the ring. Shane starts to get up and he sees Glen moving through the crowd so he follows after him.  
  
"Shane! It's a trap!" Liz screams running out of the room with Randy on her heels.  
  
Shane follows Glen to the backstage area, and soon he's outside of the arena looking for Glen. Suddenly Glen attacks him from behind knocking him into the wall. Liz runs outside and stands in shock at the sight in front of her. Randy catches up with her and pulls her back. Glen slams Shane into the wall a couple times before letting him go and then he uncovers some gas cans under a sheet. Liz screams and Glen looks up at her and smirks. He empties them into a dumpster and then picks up a lighter, lights it and tosses it into the dumpster causing a big explosion, knocking Liz into Randy. Glen turns to Shane and Liz struggles against Randy, trying to get to Shane.  
  
"No, you can't, Glen would kill you," Randy tries to tell her, but she's not listening.  
  
Glen picks up Shane, tossing him over his shoulder and walking towards the flaming dumpster. He goes to toss Shane in, but Shane slides out and kicks Glen into the flaming dumpster and the fire flares up as Liz shoves Randy away, running towards Shane who stares into the fire.  
  
"Burn in hell you son of a bitch," Shane spits out, as Liz runs up to him.  
  
He turns and opens his arms and she flies into them. He hugs her tightly as she tries to keep from crying.  
  
"Oh god Shane, you could have died," Liz whispers, staring into the fire.  
  
"But I'm still here, look at me," Shane pulls away and stares deep into her eyes, "I'm still here."  
  
Liz nods and tears start to flow down her cheeks. Shane wipes them away with his thumb, leaning towards her. He captures her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss as the fire blazes behind them.  
  
--------~~~~~~~--------~~~~~~~~----------~~~~~~~~~----------~~~~~~~~~------- --  
  
There you go, your surprise. They kissed!!! Ok so it's not the best, but hey, they're actually doing something. Please review!!! Thanks!  
  
Laura 


	10. Fried Testicles

Hey everyone, I know you all are probably thinking that I totally forgot about this story, but no, I haven't, I've just been super busy. Neways, thanks for all the reviews and here's the next chapter.  
  
Laura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~-------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They soon pull apart and Liz stares up at Shane in confusion. She opens her mouth to speak, but he puts a finger to her lips to silence her. He gazes into the fire for a moment and then speaks.  
  
"Lets go to the hotel," Shane states.  
  
She nods and he wraps his arm around her shoulder. They walk past Randy and Shane nods at him. They gather their things and head back to the hotel. When they reach the hotel, Liz grabs both their bags and follows Shane to the room. He pushes the door open and allows her to go in. She sets their bags down and looks at Shane.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asks quietly.  
  
"Just a headache, nothing major," Shane answers.  
  
She nods and puts their bags away. Shane walks in his room following Liz and he stands there watching her. Liz turns around and sees him standing there. He strides over to her and is extremely close to her. Liz looks up into his eyes and he leans closer to her face.  
  
"Thank you," he whispers, giving her a quick, but sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
He moves away and she leaves the room and heads to her own. As soon as she lies down, her cell phone rings. Liz groans and grabs it.  
  
"Yeah?" Liz asks, lying back down.  
  
"I'm not dead. I'm coming after you!" A deep, sadistic voice says before hanging up.  
  
Liz bolts out of her room and straight into Shane's. She slams open the door causing Shane to sit up and stare at her. She runs to the bed and flings herself into his waiting arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks quietly.  
  
"Glen's not dead. He said he's coming after me!" Liz cries into his body.  
  
"But I kicked him in," Shane states.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Liz asks, pulling away.  
  
"I'll take care of it. The doors are locked, you're safe," Shane explains running his hand down her cheek, "go get some sleep."  
  
Liz nods and heads back for her room, Shane sighs and lies back down. Soon he falls into a deep sleep. He starts to dream that he's outside a huge house and he hears a sharp scream. He runs into the house and finds himself in a dungeon like room. Shane sees Glen standing in front of someone. Glen moves back and Shane sees Liz chained to the wall, bleeding profusely. Suddenly, the shadows grab at him and Glen flashes a knife for Shane to see. Then he heads back to Liz. Shane struggles with the shadows as Glen swings the knife towards Liz as Shane finally gets away as Liz screams causing Shane to sit up, sweating.  
  
"Holy shit," Shane states, getting out of bed and heading into his bathroom.  
  
After he gets cleaned up, he glances at the clock.  
  
"5:25, great," Shane mumbles, opening the door and heading out to the kitchen.  
  
On the way, he stops by Liz's room. He sighs and continues his journey to the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of orange juice and sits down, sighing. He flips through the channels but turns it off after seeing nothing was on. He sighs and stands up.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Shane mumbles to himself.  
  
"About what?" Liz asks, causing Shane to look up.  
  
"What are you doing awake? I thought you were sleeping," Shane says, walking over to her.  
  
"I heard you out here," Liz replies, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Shane asks, moving very close to her.  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind," Liz whispers, not breaking her gaze.  
  
"But I do," Shane states, as his arm slips around her waist.  
  
Neither of them moves; they just stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the phone rings and Liz looks way. She silently moves to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Grace!" Paul says, chuckling.  
  
"Ugh! Shut it, Paul. You want to talk to Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, If I could Grace."  
  
Liz rolls her eyes and hands the phone to Shane.  
  
"Hey Paul."  
  
"Hey Shane. Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Well when they put out the flames, Glen wasn't in there."  
  
Shane goes wide-eyed and Liz shoots him a confused look.  
  
"Shane, you there?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, sorry. Paul, I got to go."  
  
"Sure, bye Shane."  
  
Liz stands there staring at Shane. He looks up and forces a smile.  
  
"Something wrong?" Liz asks.  
  
"Nope," Shane lies, "come on, lets go get breakfast."  
  
Liz shrugs and they go to change. When they're both ready, they head downstairs to get some food. Shane wraps an arm around Liz's waist protectively as soon as they step out of the elevator. They walk into the room to see very few wrestlers eating. They grab some food and sit down at one of the tables in the middle.  
  
"What did Paul want?" Liz asks, taking a bite of her toast.  
  
"Not much, just some business things," Shane states, not wanting to tell Liz what Paul really said.  
  
"Oh, Ok," Liz says, knowing something was wrong.  
  
They eat in silence until Liz sees the members of Evolution walk in. Randy notices the two and points it out to the rest. They walk over and join them. Paul sits down next to Shane and leans over.  
  
"Did you tell her?" He whispers to him.  
  
"I don't want her to worry," Shane whispers back.  
  
Paul nods and glances at Liz, who's laughing at one of Randy's jokes.  
  
"Looks like you've got competition," Paul states, nodding towards the duo.  
  
Shane stares at them and Liz glances up and smiles. He returns it and continues to eat, but makes a mental note to watch Liz and Randy.  
  
~Raw 9-1-03~  
  
Shane and Liz walk into the arena in Lafayette, Louisiana, only to be stopped by Terri.  
  
"Shane, the images at the end of last weeks show were disturbing. But when the flames were extinguished, Kane wasn't in the dumpster," Terri explains as Liz goes wide-eyed.  
  
Shane just walks off and Liz stumbles after him. They walk in silence until Liz speaks up.  
  
"Shane?" Liz states.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie?" Shane replies.  
  
"Did you know about Glen?" She asks quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Liz demands softly.  
  
"So you wouldn't worry about it."  
  
Liz nods and they arrive at the locker room.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back," Shane says, opening the door.  
  
Shane leaves and Liz sits down on the couch. She opens her laptop and decides to check her e-mail. As she's checking it, the door flings open. She looks up startled, and sees the members of Evolution strut in. She rolls her eyes and shuts her laptop, standing up.  
  
"You guys scared the shit out of me, Liz states, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry. We just wanted to see our favorite assistant," Paul states, shrugging.  
  
"Paul, I'm not even your assistant," Liz replies, giggling.  
  
"Are you suggesting something?" Paul raises an eyebrow.  
  
"No, of course not. Just that you're an idiot," Liz says innocently.  
  
"That's it! Get her!" Paul yells at the guys.  
  
She laughs and suddenly stops when she sees the guys surrounding her. Paul smirks and shoots a look at Randy and Dave. Dave moves behind her and Randy grabs her and flings her over his shoulder. She squeals and pounds on his back lightly.  
  
"Put me down, Randy Keith Orton!" Liz screams.  
  
"Naw, I like the view to much," he chuckles, letting his hand rest on her butt.  
  
Shane opens to door and Liz looks up. Shane stares at them, not moving.  
  
"Shane! Help me!" Liz pleads.  
  
Shane chuckles and walks over to Randy.  
  
"Alright, let her down," Shane says as Randy slides Liz off his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Shane," Liz states, straightening her clothes.  
  
"No problem," he replies, turning away.  
  
Suddenly, he whirls around and throws Liz over his shoulder. He spins around and Liz squeals. He laughs and sets her down. Liz punches him lightly and sticks her tongue out at him. He makes a face at her as Paul chuckles.  
  
"Alright children, break it up," Paul states.  
  
"Fine," Liz says.  
  
"Listen, tonight something's going down, and I want you all here with her, alright?" Shane states, changing the subject.  
  
"Don't worry Shane, we'll be here," Ric pipes in.  
  
"Thanks, well, I gotta go, thanks for watching her. I know she's trouble," Shane smirks, as she sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
"Bye Shane. Be careful, please," Liz pleads, placing her hands on his cheeks.  
  
"I can't promise you anything," Shane replies, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "bye."  
  
"Bye," she whispers as he turns and leaves.  
  
They turn on the TV to see Shane and Vince talking. Vince goes to hug Shane, but Shane shoves him away and heads to the ring.  
  
"If something bad is going to happen, let it happen right here, right now," Shane demands, looking around, but nothing's happening.  
  
Eric Bischoff's music plays, and Shane rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Eric comes strutting out and stops at the top of the ramp.  
  
"Eric, if you the 'bad thing that's going to happen tonight', I'm not scared," Shane spits out.  
  
Suddenly, Kane's pyros go off and the lights go out. Shane looks around for Glen, and Glen attacks him from behind. He throws Shane into the turnbuckle and then out of the ring, onto the floor below. Glen slams him into the steel steps and the handcuffs Shane to the ring post. Liz flies up and runs out the door, with Evolution following. Back in the ring, Glen has Shane trapped in the ring steps and he grabs a bottle from under the ring. He pours it all over Shane and pulls out jumper cables and a car battery. Liz stops to look at the screen and gasps. Glen has attached the jumper cables to Shane's crotch, and is shocking him. Paul runs up to Liz and tries to pull her away from the monitor. She shoves him away and continues to run down the hall. She sees Rob run up the stairs and through the curtain and stops. She turns to the monitor they have and sees Rob hit Glen with a chair. He tries to free Shane but sees Glen getting back up, so he gives him a Van Daminator with the chair. They head to commercial, so Liz runs down to the ring. She sees Shane trying to struggle with the handcuffs and she stops next to Rob.  
  
"Liz, get out of here!" Shane states in pain.  
  
"No! I'm here to help you," Liz replies, helping Rob with the handcuffs.  
  
They finally get him free and a stretcher comes out and lays him down. Liz walks beside him, holding his hand. They get him to the back and put him in the ambulance. Liz stands by watching, and she feels like someone's behind her. Liz turns around and sees Glen standing right behind her chuckling. He grabs her and she lets out a little scream.  
  
"He won't be doing anything for a while," he states with a smirk.  
  
"You bastard!" Liz spits out, struggling in his grip.  
  
Glen brings his lips crushing down on hers and then shoves her away. He walks away laughing as she scrambles to get in the ambulance with Shane.  
  
"Oh Shane," Liz says softly, placing her hand on top of his.  
  
"Don't worry about me Lizzie, I'm fine," he winces as he tries to move.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, it'd be best if you didn't move," the EMT states.  
  
Liz smiles weakly and places a kiss on Shane's lips.  
  
"You're not leaving me are you Liz?" Shane asks, closing his eyes.  
  
"Nope, I'll be by your side," Liz replies, looking out of the window in the ambulance, sighing.  
  
'You'll pay Glen,' she promises herself as the ambulance rides away.  
  
--------~~~~~~~~----------~~~~~~~~~~-------------~~~~~~~~~------------------ ------  
  
There ya go, the next chapter, hope ya like it. Please review!! Thanks  
  
Laura 


	11. Who's screwing Who?

Hey everyone! How it going? Ok I've been to Florida and I had to put up with some guy issues, but I hope it's all over, so please don't hate me! Anyways, hope you review and enjoy this chapter!  
  
Laura ----------~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---  
  
"Mr. McMahon, you're free to go," the doctor says as Liz and Shane look up, "just sign the release forms and you can go home."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Liz states, smiling at him.  
  
He nods and hands Shane the forms. After filling them out, Liz helps him to the car that Paul brought for them. After getting Shane in the car, Liz heads off to the private airstrip to go home. When they arrive, the corporate jet is ready and waiting. Liz helps Shane out and then grabs their bags. After they board, the plane heads back to Greenwich.  
  
"You could've gotten hurt coming out there," Shane states, not breaking his gaze out the window.  
  
"I know," Liz replies, looking over at him.  
  
"Why?" He demands meeting her gaze.  
  
"You were hurt. Glen was down, I came to help," she says quietly, looking down.  
  
"Liz, look at me. I know you tried to help, but he could've got up. He's like that."  
  
"Shane, he hurt me."  
  
"What! When?!" Shane demands, his anger rising.  
  
Liz lifts her shirtsleeve to show him the bruises that were forming. He cusses and moves so he's next to her.  
  
"When?" He asks again, only this time softer.  
  
"When you were being put in the ambulance. He grabbed me and then kissed me."  
  
"That bastard!"  
  
Shane sees that Liz has tears streaming down her face. He goes to wipe them away, but she jerks away from his touch.  
  
"Lizzie, it's ok."  
  
"No! It's not ok! This is how Rodney treated me!"  
  
"Elizabeth Andrews, I promise Glen won't hurt you again."  
  
Liz nods and wraps her arms around Shane's neck and stares into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Shane."  
  
He leans in and kisses her softly. She moves to deepen the kiss as their tongues explore each other's mouths. They pull apart and Liz lays her head on Shane's shoulder and sighs, closing her eyes. When they land in Greenwich, Shane wakes Liz up.  
  
"Lizzie got to get up. I'd carry you but I'm hurt."  
  
Liz opens her eyes and smiles. She yawns and grabs her bag. Shane leans against her and they get into the waiting limo. They ride to Liz's apartment in silence, until they stop. Shane turns to Liz and their eyes lock.  
  
"Will you call later?" Shane asks softly.  
  
"Yes, will you be ok?" Liz replies opening the door.  
  
"Yeah, good night Liz."  
  
Shane leans over and softly kisses her. They pull apart and Liz steps out of the limo and shuts the door. She walks up the stairs as the limo pulls away. Liz unlocks the door and pushes it open, standing in the doorway.  
  
"What am I scared of?" Liz asks herself walking into the dark room.  
  
She flips on the lights and smiles when she sees Sammy asleep on the couch. Liz takes off her coat and shoes while heading to the bathroom. She unbuttons her shirt and tosses it into the hamper then washes her face. Heading back into the family room, after she's changed into a wife beater and shorts, she turns on her cd system as Gunz and Roses "Welcome to the Jungle" plays.  
  
*~*  
  
Shane notices Liz's bag sitting on the seat next to him. He tells the driver to go back so he can return it. Shane knocks on Liz's door and when she doesn't answer, he tries the handle and it pushes open. He hears "Welcome to the Jungle" flowing out of the family room and heads into the kitchen to see Liz standing at the stove stirring something as she moves her hips to the beat. Shane smirks and sets the purse on the table and slowly walks behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. Liz screams and turns around to look into the amused eyes of Shane.  
  
"Holy shit Shane!" Liz gasps, placing her hand on her chest.  
  
"It's not safe for you to leave your door unlocked, you know," Shane states, pulling her into him.  
  
Liz pushes him away and turns back to the stove as Shane pouts. She ignores him as he wraps his arms around her waist again and he softly kisses her neck. She giggles and turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"You're an asshole," Liz states leaning against him.  
  
"But you still love me anyways," he smirks, kissing her neck again.  
  
She smiles and places her head on his shoulder and they stay like this for a long time, but then the phone interrupts them. Liz moves away to answer it as Shane watches her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Stephanie's voice says happily.  
  
"Hey Steph, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, is Shane there with you?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Something wrong?"  
  
"Good, oh no. I just tried calling his place and when he didn't answer I though he was there."  
  
"Yeah, he's here, wanna talk to him?"  
  
"No that's ok. I just wanted to know if he's ok."  
  
"Yeah he's fine, he's still the same jackass."  
  
Shane sticks his tongue out and she smiles at him.  
  
"Of course he is, well I'll let you go, bye Liz."  
  
"Bye Steph."  
  
Liz hangs up and sits beside Shane.  
  
"What did my sister want?" He asks.  
  
"She wanted to know if you're ok," Liz replies.  
  
"OK, well, I should get going, its getting late. Good night Lizzie," Shane says standing up.  
  
Liz stands up as well and follows him to the door. He leans down and gives her a sweet kiss.  
  
"Bye Shane."  
  
Shane walks away and Liz puts her hand on her lips and smiles.  
  
*~* Stamford, Connecticut- Raw 9-8-03*~*  
  
Liz and Shane get set up for the interview with Bischoff at Shane's office. Shane sits down in the chair and the camera guy says they're almost ready. Liz steps to the side and the camera guy gives Shane the signal that they're live.  
  
"Kane, I will get revenge if it's the last thing I do!" Shane states angrily.  
  
"Shane, Shane, how are you feeling?" Eric interrupts, "everyone saw what happened to you last week, and I know Shane that you don't have any testicles. But I just want to make it clear that there is no animosity between us stemming from Summerslam. But the match between Kane and yourself is a Last Man Standing match!"  
  
"Screw you, Eric!" Shane spits out angrily.  
  
"No Shane, you weren't listening- I just screwed YOU!"  
  
They cut to commercial and Shane looks over to where Liz is standing. He notices the look on her face and he stands up, walking over to her.  
  
"Liz, it'll be ok," Shane states softly, placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I don't know Shane, I don't know," Liz replies shaking her head.  
  
He leans down and kisses her softly. They pull away and head home to get packed for Raw the next week.  
  
*~* Raw 9-15-04 *~*  
  
Shane and Liz arrive early and see that some of the wrestlers are there. After dropping off her stuff in the locker room, Liz heads down to the diva's locker room to see if anyone's there. She pushes the door open to see Trish talking to a red head.  
  
"Hey girls," Liz states happily smiling at the two.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, how are you doing?" Trish asks as the two turn towards her.  
  
"Ok I guess, how are you two doing?"  
  
"Great, I haven't seen you in a while though Liz," Amy (Lita) says moving to give her old friend a hug.  
  
"I know, I'm just so glad you're back and doing fine," Liz replies returning the hug.  
  
"It feels so good to be back!" Amy states with a smile.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all go grab a bite to eat?" Trish suggests, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Liz answers, "I just have to stop by my locker room to grab my purse."  
  
The three girls head down the hall to Liz and Shane's locker room. Liz pushes the door open to find the room empty, but on the desk were a dozen beautiful, deep red roses. Amy, Trish, and Liz gasp and Liz runs over to flowers, noticing the card.  
  
"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you. Meet me after the show in Catering," Liz reads out loud to the girls.  
  
"Is it signed?" Trish demands happily, clasping her hands together.  
  
Liz shakes her head 'no' and Amy takes the note out of her hands, reading it again. Amy then sets it down next to the roses and crosses her arms.  
  
"Who do you think they're from?" She asks, as she thinks.  
  
Liz and Trish shrug and then Liz grabs her purse. The three girls head down to catering talking about who sent the flowers.  
  
"Maybe it was Shane," Amy suggests.  
  
"Maybe, but what if it was from Glen," Liz states, turning to look at her friends.  
  
"Aw hon, I don't think he'd do that. I'm going with Ames on this one and saying it was Shane," Trish says with a smile.  
  
"Speaking of Shane, there he is. Why don't you go ask him?" Amy says, pointing to when Shane's sitting.  
  
Liz nods and tells the girls to find a table. Liz walks up and all 5 guys look up at her.  
  
"Hey Grace!" Paul states with a smirk, patting the open seat between him and Shane, "join us."  
  
"Sure Pauly," Liz replies with an innocent grin as Paul glares at her.  
  
The guys chuckle but when Paul turns and shoots them the 'don't even mess with me' look they stop. They resume talking and Shane turns to Liz.  
  
"I thought you were hanging with the girls," Shane says.  
  
"I was, but we decided to come down here so I stopped by the room to get my purse and I saw the flowers," Liz states.  
  
"Flowers?" Shane repeats, noticing the guys were now watching them.  
  
"Yeah, the card said meet me in catering after Raw," Liz replies, glancing up at Dave and Randy who are staring at her.  
  
Liz sticks out her tongue and Dave rolls his eyes as Randy chuckles.  
  
"Was it signed?" Shane asks.  
  
"No, Amy and Trish thought you sent them."  
  
"Not me. Do you think Glen sent them to you?" Shane questions.  
  
"I don't know, but I have to go," Liz answers quietly.  
  
"Not without me."  
  
"Shane, you can wait outside, I'm going alone," Liz states firmly.  
  
"Ugh, Fine but if I hear one thing I don't like, I'm coming in."  
  
"Alright Shane-O. I'm going to go sit with the girls now, you guys scare me," Liz jokes standing up and walking away.  
  
Liz joins the girls and sighs, putting her head in her hands. Amy and Trish look at her and ask her what Shane said.  
  
"He said he didn't send them, someone else did," Liz replies.  
  
"What is going on with you two anyways?" Amy asks.  
  
"I don't know Ames, I honestly don't know," Liz says glancing towards Shane who's laughing at one of Paul jokes.  
  
*~* Later that night, the contract signing between Shane and Kane *~*  
  
Glen and Eric are in the ring with Shane's music hits. Shane climbs in the ring and grabs the mic away from Eric.  
  
"The only reason you booked this match is because you think Kane is going to annihilate me this Sunday. But if I'm going down, you're going down with me Kane. As long as I'm breathing, I will be the last man standing," Shane states confidently, signing the contract.  
  
Glen signs the contract too, and then knocks the table and chairs out of the way and they start brawling. Shane hits some low blows and knocks Glen to the outside. Shane picks up a steel chair and it connects with Glen's skull. Then Shane sets him up on the announce table and climbs to the top rope.  
  
"Oh god! Don't do it!" Liz screams as Trish and Amy watch on.  
  
Shane flies through the air and hits Glen with the famous elbow from the top. They cut to commercial and Liz rushes to the gorilla area where she sees Shane limping back. Liz runs over to him and asks if he's all right.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Come on lets go watch the rest of the show."  
  
Shane and Liz walk down to the locker room together and they sit on the couch watching the women's match. A while later, Raw is over and Shane and Liz have their bags packed. They head down to catering where the card said. Shane waits outside as Liz pushes the doors open to reveal nothing.  
  
"Great," she mumbles, "no one's here."  
  
"Except me," a voice says from behind.  
  
Liz whirls around to see the last person she thought she would see........ Randy Orton.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~----------------~~~~~~~~~~-----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--- -------  
  
What does Randy want to tell Liz? Sorry this was very late, but my uncle who I was close with passed away suddenly and I've been very upset. Please review!! Thanks- Laura! 


	12. Unforgiven

Hey everyone!! Hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll review this one! So, please Review!! Here ye be! The next chapter!  
  
Laura  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
"Randy?!" Liz gasps in shock, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Surprise," he says softly, stepping closer to her.  
  
"I'm, well, Randy?" Liz states, still confused, "you sent me the flowers?"  
  
"Yeah. I just needed to get your attention some how," he explains, sitting down.  
  
"Why'd you need to get my attention?" she asks, sitting beside him.  
  
"To tell you that I think I'm falling for you," Randy replies.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm falling for you Liz."  
  
"Oh god. I had no idea."  
  
"I didn't think you would. I mean, you are so wrapped up in Shane."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz questions, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I know you guys are involved, I just couldn't hold this in any longer."  
  
"I'm not involved with anyone Randy."  
  
"You're not? Wow, I thought you and Shane were dating."  
  
Shane opens the door and looks in to see what's going on, when he overhears Liz's and Randy's conversation.  
  
"No, I don't know what's going on between us."  
  
"Well, how do you feel about him?" Randy asks, noticing Shane in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Its hard to explain. But, Randy, I had no idea how you felt about me. Why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't. At first I didn't want to ruin the friendship we have, but yesterday, I knew I had to tell you."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you told me Randy, but I don't know what's going on right now, I mean I don't understand what Shane's doing. I know you'll be there for me though, right?" Liz states, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there for you. You better get going, Shane's probably worried about you," Randy replies, noticing Shane shut the door.  
  
"Thanks Randy. You're a doll," Liz says, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "see you later."  
  
Liz walks out of catering and sees Shane leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ready?" He asks not looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," she replies softly.  
  
They drive back to the hotel in silence and they go to their adjoining rooms. Liz sets her things down and opens her side of the door, seeing Shane's is still shut, she knocks. She hears him walk over to the door and he opens it.  
  
"Yeah?" he asks gruffly.  
  
"Are you alright?" She states quietly, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"What's it to you?" he spits out.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Liz exclaims angrily, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Like you give a damn," Shane replies turning away from her.  
  
"Look at me Shane Brandon McMahon!" Liz yells.  
  
"Leave me alone. You obviously don't care about me," he states before shutting the door in her face and locking it.  
  
She stands there staring at the door for a moment before turning away with tears in her eyes. Liz grabs her things and leaves the room, heading down to Trish's room. She knocks and holds back the tears.  
  
"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Trish asks, pulling open the door.  
  
"Trish, can I stay with you?" Liz asks in a shaky voice.  
  
"Sure sweetie, but what's wrong?" Trish steps aside and allows Liz to walk into the room.  
  
Amy looks up from the magazine she's reading and smiles, then it fades realizing she's upset.  
  
"Oh hon, what happened?" She asks, standing up and giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Shane just freaked out on me and I don't know why. He said I didn't care," Liz sobs covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Aw sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean to say that,' Trish states, wrapping her arms around her crying friend and shooting a worried glance at Amy.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he's stressed?" Amy comments.  
  
"No, I think he heard me and Randy talking. Randy sent me the flowers, he said he's falling for me," Liz says softly as Trish and Amy go wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh my god! Randy sent you those flowers?" Amy repeats.  
  
"Yeah, and I think Shane overheard us talking. Randy asked me if Shane and I were involved and I said No, and then he asked me how I felt about him and I said I didn't know. Do you think he overheard us?"  
  
"He might have Hon. I thought you two were dating," Trish states.  
  
"I don't know Trish! One minute he's kissing me senseless and the next he's ignoring me. I don't know what to do," Liz admits.  
  
"Just tell him how you feel hon," Amy suggests.  
  
"I don't want to, because he might not feel the same," Liz sighs, placing her head in her hands.  
  
In Shane's room  
  
"God, Paul, why did I freak out on her. She didn't do anything wrong!" Shane states, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Shane, I don't know what to say. I had no clue Randy had a thing for Liz, but you need to tell her how you feel before it's too late," Paul says looking up at his friend.  
  
"Your right, I'm going to go tell her right now," Shane turns to the adjoining door and knocks, waiting for an answer.  
  
When there is no answer, Shane pushes the door open and notices that all her stuff is gone. He whirls around with a scared look on his face.  
  
"She's not there," he states grabbing his cell phone and dialing numbers.  
  
"What do you mean she's not there?" Paul asks jumping up and running to the other room.  
  
He cusses and heads out the door knocking on the other doors, asking to see if she's there. Trish hears a knock at the door, so she gets up and answers it, revealing Paul.  
  
"Hey Paul, something wrong?" She asks.  
  
"Have you seen Liz?" He states.  
  
"Yeah, she's in here. What's wrong?" Trish steps aside, allowing Paul to enter the room.  
  
"Lizzie, you scared us!" Paul exclaims rushing to her side.  
  
"Us?" Liz questions, looking up.  
  
"Shane and I. He went to go talk to you and you weren't there. He was so scared that Glen got you," Paul explains, "come on, I have to get you back."  
  
"No. He doesn't want me there, so I'm staying here," Liz states, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine, but I'm telling him where you are," Paul replies, standing up and heading out of the room.  
  
Paul heads back down to Shane's room and knocks. The door flies open and Shane goes from happy to pissed.  
  
"Oh, its you," Shane states turning around and walking back into the room.  
  
"Well since you're so happy to see me, I guess I will tell you where Liz is," Paul says casually leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Where is she?!" Shane exclaims, whirling around.  
  
"She's staying with Trish and Amy tonight. She said since you didn't want her here, she'll stay with them," Paul replies, giving Shane a 'go fix this' look.  
  
"Thanks Paul. I'll go get her," Shane steps out into the hallway and walks down it.  
  
He sees Trish, Amy, and Liz walk out of the room and down the hall. He calls out her name and runs after her. Liz turns around and rolls her eyes.  
  
"What is it Shane?" She asks angrily, "if you came to yell at me some more, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Liz, can we talk privately?" Shane states, looking at Trish and Amy.  
  
"We'll meet you down at the pool," Amy says as her and Trish walk away.  
  
Shane pulls Liz down to his room, shoves Paul out into the hall, and shuts the door.  
  
"Lizzie, I need to explain. I heard you talking to Randy and I know you are confused. You need to know that I am too," Shane explains.  
  
"Listen Shane, I don't want to be lead on," Liz starts but Shane holds a hand up to silence her.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm not leading you on. I'm scared," he admits, looking down.  
  
"Scared? Of what?" Liz questions, her tone softening.  
  
"Scared of being hurt again. Scared of this relationship turning out same as the last one," Shane replies, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Shane, I'm not Marissa, and you know that. You need to let your feelings out before its too late," Liz states, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his back, "how do you feel?"  
  
"Honestly? I'm in love with you. I was in love with you the first day we met," Shane says, gazing into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"See, didn't that feel better?" Liz teases, giving him a smile.  
  
"Shut it. I told you how I feel, now you tell me how you feel," Shane turns to look at her as she drops her head.  
  
"I'll have to show you," Liz says, shoving Shane down on the bed and straddling his stomach and leaning down, giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
Shane snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Slowly they pull away and Liz smirks.  
  
"Damn!" Shane states before pulling her down again.  
  
Liz smiles against his lips before she stands up. She blows him a kiss and heads out the door, leaving Shane breathless on the bed and Paul looking at the both of them confused.  
  
Unforgiven   
  
Shane and Liz walk into the arena, hand in hand. Amy calls out to Liz and Liz smiles and waves in return. They stop by the locker room and drop of their stuff then they continue to catering. Shane pushes open the door and allows Liz to walk in first. They see Evolution, Chris, and Shawn sitting at a table so they decide to join them.  
  
"Hey boys," Liz states happily, waving to the group.  
  
"Hey Liz," they reply.  
  
Shane pulls over two chairs and sits down next to Liz. She places a hand on his leg and he leans over, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"How are you two doing today?" Ric asks with a smirk.  
  
"Great, but I'm worried about his match," Liz replies.  
  
"He'll do fine," Randy says.  
  
Liz smiles weakly but doesn't reply. A while later, her and Shane are sitting in his locker room watching the tag team match between Gail and Nora and Trish and Amy. Shane is stretching on the floor as Liz cheers on her friends. He stands up and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"I've got to go," Shane says, pulling open the locker room door.  
  
"Please be careful," Liz pleads, looking up at him.  
  
"I can't promise you that," and with that he shuts the door.  
  
Liz turns to see Amy roll Nora up for the win. She smiles and hears a knock. She goes to answer the door and sees Randy and Paul standing there.  
  
"Hey Grace, we came to watch the match with you," Paul smirks, reaching out and messing up her hair.  
  
"You ass!" Liz states, shoving his arm away and trying to fix her hair.  
  
She allows them in as she hears Glen's music. Glen comes walking down the ramp but Shane runs down and nails him in the back with a chair. Glen stumbles into the ring and Shane stands outside it, taunting him. He slides out and is met by a chair shot to the head, knocking him to the mat. He slowly gets up and grabs the steel steps, nailing Shane right in the head. Shane falls to the mat, as the ref starts to count. He slowly but surely rises to his feet and slides into the ring. Glen grabs him by the throat and gives him a vicious chokeslam to the mat. The ref starts to count again, but Shane uses him to stand and then he shoved him into Glen and getting the big boot. Glen grabs Shane and sets him up for a tombstone, but he decides against it and tosses him to the mat. He says something to Shane and then slides out, grabbing the steps and tosses them back in the ring. Glen goes for a tombstone on the steps, but some how Shane gets out of it and gives him a bulldog on the steps.  
  
"Yes!! Go Shane!" Liz cheers as they watch on.  
  
Shane baseball slides into the steps, knocking them into the face of Glen. Shane pulls Glen over to the corner and sets the steel steps on top of him and heads over to the other turnbuckle. Shane climbs it and does his famous drop kick from the top rope, nailing the steps into Glen's face, but it looks like Shane hit his head on the way down. Since the ref is still down, Glen takes his time getting to his feet and so does Shane. Glen gets angry and sends him flying over the top rope and they both stumble up the ramp. Glen throws Shane into the set and he falls down into a ball as the ref starts to count. At 8, Shane stands up and Glen launches him into the set again. Shane gets back up to his feet and they battle to the announce table, where Shane's on the ground so Glen rolls the table onto him and smirks. Glen bends down to look for Shane, but he's not there. Suddenly, Shane attacks him from behind with a metal sheet and hits him in the head a couple times. Shane grabs the boom camera and knocks Glen down with it and the ref starts to count.  
  
"Yes! Shane, come on!" Liz yells, jumping up.  
  
Glen some how stands up and the hit each other and move up to the platform and Glen grabs him by the throat to give him a chokeslam, but Shane gives him a low blow and then a DDT. Shane turns to the Unforgiven set and starts to climb it. Liz's eyes go wide and she gasps.  
  
"He wouldn't!" Liz states, shaking her head.  
  
"He would," Paul replies shaking his head at the TV.  
  
"Oh god! NO!" Liz screams as Shane goes soaring through the sky. Glen moves out of the way and Shane goes crashing through the tables and he's motionless as the ref starts to count. At 10, Glen smiles evilly, and the ref raises his hand in triumph.  
  
"I have to get out there!" Liz states, rushing out the door and down the hall.  
  
When she gets to where Shane is, the EMT's are putting a neck brace on him and trying to get him on the spine-board. Liz kneels down next to him until someone pulls her to her feet.  
  
"Let me go!" Liz states, not looking back at who her captor is.  
  
"No," the voice states with a hint of amusement.  
  
Liz turns around and gasps at the sight before her. Glen is standing there smirking down at her. He runs his hand down her cheek and chuckles. Liz cringes and tries to pull away but he pulls her hair, exposing her neck. He licks her neck and smiles.  
  
"Soon my sweet Elizabeth, soon," Glen states before shoving her away.  
  
Liz rushes to Shane's side and he looks up at her. She smiles at him and he tries to smile back as the EMT's push him away.  
  
----------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hey ya'll! Ok, so on my other two stories, My Immortal and Jeff Hardy's Twist of Fate, I didn't get any reviews, which makes me sad, but if I get reviews on this one, I'll be happy because this is my pride and joy, hehe. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Laura 


	13. Hospital vist and getting caught

Hey ya'll! Whoo I'm doing good! Please review!! And also I wanna send my condolences to Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy, I read that they lost their dog Mason, and that has to be tough. Check out his latest column at wwemattitude.com, it's awesome!  
  
Laura  
  
-------------------------------------------- -  
  
Liz paces around the waiting room as she waits for news. She turns when she hears the door open and she smiles when Stephanie and Paul walk through.  
  
"Any news?" Stephanie asks hopefully.  
  
Liz shakes her head and sighs. She sits down in one of the chairs and they do the same.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be alright," Paul reassures the two women.  
  
The doctor walks in the room and smiles at the three.  
  
"Good evening. Are you relatives of Shane?" The doctor asks.  
  
They nod and he smiles.  
  
"He'll be alright. He has some minor internal injuries, he's lost some blood, and he has a concussion, but he's pulling through it," he replies, "you all can go in to see him if you wish."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Stephanie replies as the three head down the hall.  
  
They walk into the area where Shane is. Stephanie and Paul stand at the foot of the bed while Liz sits down beside it. Shane smiles at the three and his hand finds hers.  
  
"You scared me out there," Liz says quietly as he chuckles, "never jump off that thing again!"  
  
"I can't make that promise, it's fun," Shane replies as Liz glares at him.  
  
"Fun?! Jumping off that is fun?" she shrieks as Paul and Stephanie start to laugh also, "what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," Paul replies, holding back his laughter.  
  
The four of them talk for a while before Stephanie and Paul leave. Liz stays by Shane's side and he smiles when she falls asleep in the chair. He brushes a strand of hair out of the way and traces her lips with a finger.  
  
"I love you so much Lizzie," Shane whispers as he lays his head back down on the pillow and falls asleep watching her.  
  
The next morning   
  
Liz yawns and slowly opens her eyes. She finds Shane fast asleep and smiles. She stands up and stretches, then heads down the hall to get something to drink. She puts change into a vending machine and pushes a button, receiving a coke. Liz slowly walks back to the bed, and smiles at Shane who's now awake.  
  
"Hey honey, feeling better?" Liz asks, sitting down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Kind of, my back is killing me," Shane answers, wincing as he moves.  
  
"Then don't move if it hurts," Liz states, placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
Shane smiles against her lips and snakes an arm around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Someone clearing their throat interrupts them. They pull apart, and Liz blushes.  
  
"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," the doctor states with a smirk.  
  
"Uh, no. Good morning doctor," Shane says as Liz turns away.  
  
"Morning. Feeling better?" He asks, taking a look at the chart.  
  
"A little. When can I leave?" Shane replies as Liz looks over to him and shakes her head, "what? Why are you shaking your head?"  
  
"You are not going after Glen," Liz states firmly, glaring at him.  
  
"You'll be able to leave in a couple of days. Just to be safe," the doctor replies as Liz sighs in relief.  
  
"Fine. Thank you doctor," Shane says looking at Liz, "are you happy now?"  
  
"Shane, I didn't do anything to make the doctor say different, you know that."  
  
"Like Hell! Lizzie he would have said for me to go back!" Shane yells angrily.  
  
"I'm not to blame Shane! If you hadn't jumped you wouldn't be here!"  
  
"It's not my fault, I did what I had to!"  
  
"Bull Shit Shane!! You always say that!"  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Paul asks, as the two turn to him.  
  
"No, I was just going to go back to the hotel to change," Liz states, smiling at Paul then turning to Shane, "I'll be back later, jackass."  
  
Liz turns on her heels and walks out of the room leaving Paul and Shane looking at each other. Shane sighs and rubs his forehead as Paul sits down in the chair by the bed.  
  
"A fight?" Paul questions.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I screwed up again," Shane answers.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I said it was her fault that I had to stay in the hospital for a couple more days."  
  
God, Shane! Can't you ever keep your mouth shut!" Paul exclaims.  
  
"I know, I screwed up. Thanks for rubbing it in."  
  
"Anytime good buddy. So when are you busting out of this joint?"  
  
"Probably tomorrow, hopefully."  
  
The talked for a while until Liz comes back with two bags. Paul stands up and says his goodbyes as Liz sits down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Hungry?" She asks shortly, still mad at Shane.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Can you forgive me?" Shane states, giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Shane, don't worry about it, I forgive you, now are you hungry?" Liz asks again, pulling out some Chinese food.  
  
"Lizzie, you're a angel! Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Shane says, grabbing a box and he starts to chow down.  
  
"No, but I know you do and your welcome," Liz smiles, as she starts to pick at her sweet and sour chicken.  
  
The rest of the day, Liz does different things to keep herself busy as Shane rests. Soon, Raw is about to start so Liz turns on the TV and decides to wake Shane up.  
  
"Shane, sweetie, wake up. Raw's about to start," Liz says quietly as she shakes him gently.  
  
Shane doesn't wake up so Liz decides to try something else. She stands up and leans over the bed, placing her lips on his and gives him a kiss. She feels him kissing back, so she goes to pull away, but Shane grabs her waist and pulls her down on him.  
  
"You asshole!" Liz exclaims, hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Whoa, easy there tiger," Shane states with a smirk, "lets save that for later."  
  
"You're disgusting!" Liz says, sliding off the bed and sitting down in the chair.  
  
Shane smiles at her and turns his attention to the TV. Raw's pyros went off and the camera crew that is going to interview Shane walks into the room. They set up and say that he will be interviewed in the middle. Liz and Shane continue to watch Raw until it's time for Shane to talk. Liz goes to stand, but Shane grabs her arm and she looks down on him.  
  
"What is it Shane?" Liz asks with a small smile.  
  
"Stay put," Shane demands softly as Liz gives him a confused look.  
  
"What? I have to get out of the way," Liz states, trying to pull away.  
  
"No, you're staying put in that chair. I want you by my side," Shane replies, shoving her back into the chair.  
  
Liz shrugs and sits down as Shane grabs her hand and sits up.  
  
"You're on in 10 Mr. McMahon," the camera guy says.  
  
Shane and Liz see the red light blink on, so Shane begins to speak.  
  
"I may be beaten up, but I'm mentally happy. I swear to God I will take Kane down again," Shane states with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly a nurse screams and runs out as Liz goes white. Glen runs into the room and starts to hit Shane. Liz tries to pull Glen off, but he just shoves her into the wall, causing her to hit her head really hard. Glen hits Shane with the bag of blood and it goes all over the two of them. He shoves Shane's bed down the hall a little bit then throws him off of it. Glen throws Shane into the door hard and smiles when Liz rushes over to check on Shane. Glen grabs her arm and she screams as he pins her against the wall. She struggles and screams again when he licks her neck. He laughs sadistically and forces her to look at him.  
  
"You're next sweetheart, and believe me, Shane won't be able to save you when the time comes, so say your goodbyes now," Glen states with a smirk, forcefully kissing her before dropping her to the ground and stalking out.  
  
Liz brushes the tears away from her eyes before sliding over to Shane who's struggling to breathe.  
  
"Somebody help him!" Liz yells, grasping his hand and looking over her shoulder to find a doctor.  
  
"Lizzie, are you alright?" Shane asks, as he winces in pain.  
  
"I'm fine," Liz lies as a doctor rushes up to them.  
  
People crowd around him so Liz backs off and a nurse hands her a bag of ice for her head. She thanks her and sits down on a chair and watches the doctors help Shane back into bed. A while later, Shane is finally asleep and Liz is starting to fall asleep in the chair next to him. She closes her eyes and she hears someone come into the room. Thinking it's just a nurse; she pays no attention to the person, until she feels a hand on her shoulder. Liz jumps and she hears a chuckling that she knows too well.  
  
"Whoa, Grace, sorry to scare you," Paul smirks as Liz glares at him.  
  
"You asshole!" Liz states as Shane starts to stir.  
  
"Now look at what you did," Paul states with a smile.  
  
Liz flips him off and turns to the now awake Shane.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Liz asks, with a small smile.  
  
"Not so good, how are you? What did Glen do to you?" Shane replies with a concerned tone.  
  
"Shane, don't worry about it, it was nothing," Liz states, hoping he'll drop it.  
  
"Nothing my ass," Paul snorts, "he threatened you."  
  
"What?!" Shane yells, then winces at the loudness of his voice, "he threatened you?"  
  
"Thanks Paul," Liz glares at him and then turns her attention back to Shane, "yes, he threatened me."  
  
"What did he say? Did he hurt you?" Shane inquires, asking more and more questions.  
  
"He said I'm next and that you can't save me. He threw me against the wall a couple times and he licked my neck," Liz sighs, cringing at the thought of Glen licking her neck.  
  
Paul clears his throat and Liz glares at him. He gives her the 'tell him everything' look and she sighs again.  
  
"He kissed me too," Liz says, turning to Paul, "happy?"  
  
Shane grabs Liz's hand and she turns to him. He looks up into her eyes and she has to look away.  
  
"Lizzie, look at me please. I will never let anything bad happen to you, but you need to tell me when he does things like this ok?" Shane pleads.  
  
"I will honey, I promise, but what if he does this again, what if he's said will come true? What are we going to do?" Liz asks, tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"Baby don't cry, I will protect you," Shane states as Paul smiles, "what are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing man, you two just are perfect for each other," Paul explains, standing up, "I see that the both of you are doing good, that's all I needed to know. Talk to you two later."  
  
Shane and Liz wave goodbye and Liz turns back to Shane.  
  
"I love you Lizzie," Shane states, as he rubs the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
"I love you too Shane," Liz replies, leaning down and giving him a small kiss.  
  
Next week on Raw   
  
Liz sits down at the desk in the office. She looks around and notices how bare it is without Shane in there. She hopes Shane is resting back at the hotel where she left him, but when she hears a knock, she stands up and opens the door. She sighs and shakes her head, allowing Shane to walk into the office.  
  
"Shane, you shouldn't be here," Liz states, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You shouldn't be here either," Shane retorts, with a smirk.  
  
Liz sighs again and sits down on the desk. Shane walks around so he's right in front of her. He pushes her legs apart and pulls himself closer to her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. Shane runs his fingers through her hair and she smiles against his lips. They pull away and Shane kisses her forehead.  
  
"I'll be ok. I'll stay away from Glen tonight," Shane says as Liz smiles up at him.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise."  
  
Liz squeals and hugs him. He smiles and pulls her up.  
  
"Come on, let's go down to catering," Shane suggests.  
  
Liz nods and the two of them walk hand and hand down the hall. Shane holds the door open and allows Liz to walk in first. They grab some food and sit down at a table. They eat in silence, until they're done.  
  
"What's on the schedule for tonight?" Liz asks, as Shane leans back against the chair, stretching.  
  
"For us, nothing. I'm not on tonight," Shane replies.  
  
"Ok, so we can just sit back and watch?"  
  
Shane nods and Liz smiles at him, but her smile fades. Shane sends her a concerned look as her face turns pale. He turns around and sees what she's scared of.  
  
"That bastard!" Shane states angrily, standing up and Liz does the same.  
  
"Shane, no! Don't go over there, that's what he wants," Liz stands in front of him, placing her hands on his chest.  
  
Shane looks past her and his eyes fall on the same man, Glen. Glen smiles and stands up, walking towards the pair. Shane grabs Liz and shoves her behind him. Liz grabs the back of Shane's shirt, trying to tug him away, but he won't budge.  
  
"Shane, please, let's just go," Liz pleads, grabbing his arm, but he just rips it out of her grasp.  
  
"Well, hey there Shane. How you feeling after last week?" Glen asks, stopping in front of the two.  
  
"Back off Glen," Shane spits out as Liz continues to pull at him.  
  
"Aw, why the hard feelings? Is it because you know something's going to happen to your little bitch and you can't stop it? Or is it because you know that when I get her, she'll never want to leave?" Glen asks with a smirk, licking his lips as he looks at Liz.  
  
"You'll never touch her!" Shane yells, causing everyone to look at them.  
  
"I will get her McMahon and when I do, you'll never see her again!" Glen vows, stalking out of the room.  
  
Shane turns to Liz and catches her right as she faints. He picks her up and takes her back to the office. Shoving all the things off the desk, he lies her down on it and shakes her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Come on baby, please wake up," Shane pleads shaking her again.  
  
Liz groans and slowly opens her eyes. Shane smiles down at her and he's knocked off the desk when Liz shoots up, grabbing onto him. They go tumbling to the floor and Liz lands on top of him. She giggles and leans down to kiss him. He snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her into him more. They are too busy making out, they don't here someone come in.  
  
"How can you two breathe like that?" The voice asks, causing the two to pull away quickly.  
  
"Randy, hi," Shane says, looking up at him from the floor as Liz places her head on his chest, embarrassed.  
  
"Catch you two at a bad time?" Randy asks with a smirk.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think you did," Shane chuckles as Liz smacks him, "Ow! What? He did catch us at a bad time."  
  
Liz stands up and offers her hand to Shane. He pulls himself up and wraps an arm around her waist. Liz leans against him.  
  
"Can we help you with something?" Shane asks as Liz runs her fingers up and down his chest.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you two were ok after what happened in catering," Randy states, watching Shane trying to hold in not attacking Liz.  
  
"We're doing good, Liz is a little shook up," Shane replies, his voice cracking as Liz leans in, kissing his neck.  
  
Liz giggles and kisses his neck again, and Randy laughs.  
  
"You ok Shane?" Randy asks.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Shane says, trying to push Liz away, but she just presses herself against him more, in a lower voice, he turns to Liz, "you're going to get it."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Liz whispers back with a smile.  
  
"Ok, I see you two are busy, so I'm going to leave now. See you tow later," Randy states, waving goodbye and walking out of the room.  
  
Shane turns to Liz who has an innocent look on her face. He slowly moves toward her as she backs up, smiling at him. She falls back onto the couch and Shane pounces on her and kisses her passionately. She smiles against his lips as she wraps her arms around his neck and continues kissing him.  
  
Later that night, during Raw   
  
The two are sitting on the couch in each other's arms, watching Raw. Suddenly, Glens music hits and they both glance at each other and then turn their attention back to the screen. Glen grabs a mic and beings to talk.  
  
"Last week, when I attacked Shane I liked tasting his blood and I loved looking into Shane's terror-filled eyes. This really isn't over Shane it just started. Oh, and Shane, have fun with your bitch while you can, because soon she will belong to me!" Glen states with a smirk, licking his lips and then shooting off his pyro, before leaving the ring.  
  
Liz turns to Shane who is still glaring at the screen. She stands up and gets their stuff ready. She sees him stand up and she walks over to him.  
  
"Shane? You ready to go?" Liz asks softly, placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Hold on, I have to go somewhere. Stay here and don't leave. Lock the door when I go. Alright?" Shane states glazing into her eyes.  
  
Liz nods and watches Shane leave. She sighs and locks the door.  
  
Shane heads down to Evolution's locker room and knocks. Ric opens the door and steps aside, allowing Shane to enter. Paul looks up and smiles at him, but then it fades seeing how Shane's pissed.  
  
"Paul, I want you to look after Liz next week. I'm going to do something, and I want her safe, and away from danger. Glen's going to pay next week. He'll never touch her, I swear to god he won't. She's mine and he won't get her," Shane states with a snarl.  
  
"Sure, anything Shane'O. I'll watch after her for you. In fact, we'll all sit with her next week so she won't get out of our site," Paul replies, shocked at the way Shane's acting.  
  
Shane nods and heads out of the room. Paul looks at the others and sighs.  
  
"He's going to get hurt and Liz isn't going to like it," he states, shaking his head.  
  
Shane stops at his door and knocks. When Liz doesn't answer, he tries the handle. He pushes the door open and stares wide-eyed at the mess before him. His office is trashed. The furniture is over-turned and the mirror is broke. He walks around the room.  
  
"Liz?" He calls out, but he doesn't get an answer, "LIZ!!"  
  
Shane darts out of the room and down the hall, hoping to find Liz. He comes to a dead end and leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He fights back the tears forming and curses.  
  
"I'll find you Liz, don't worry baby. He won't hurt you," Shane states to himself, running off in another direction.  
  
------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Where's Liz?! Did Glen take her? Who knows?! I DO! Lol, if you wanna find out where she is, REVIEW!!! I got a review asking why Paul calls Liz, Grace and here's the answer to those who are wondering. Liz is kind of a clutz so when she Paul want's to tick her off, he calls her Grace. Since they've known each other for a long time, he's seen her do some stupid things so he wants to remind her of how stupid she can be. There ya go! Please read and review. I know this chapter is long, 10 pages! But still review b/c it means a lot to me!  
  
Laura 


	14. The good, the bad, the ugly

Hey people!! Thanks for the reviews!! I'm trying to get chapters up quickly for all 3 of my stories, so bare with me. Please review!! Here's the next chapter, so here ya go! THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN IT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ THINGS LIKE THAT, DON'T READ AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS.  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Liz!" Shane yells down the hall, searching frantically.  
  
Some people in the locker rooms come out and watch Shane run down the halls. They glance at one another and shrug.  
  
"Lizzie!! Has anyone seen her?" Shane asks, looking at everyone.  
  
They shake their heads and Shane curses. He rushes down another hall and bangs on the diva's door furiously. Lisa Marie opens the door and Shane rushes in.  
  
"Is Lizzie here?" Shane asks, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"She just left. Why? Is there something wrong?" Amy asks in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, not now there isn't. Thanks Ames," Shane says, heading out the door and down the hall.  
  
He finally arrives at his office and notices that the door is open. He heads in and sees Liz standing in the middle of the mess.  
  
"Shane! You're safe!" Liz exclaims happily running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh god Liz, I thought you were gone," Shane states, pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"What happened here?" Liz asks, pulling away.  
  
"I'll give you one guess," Shane says with a sigh.  
  
Liz looks around the room and nods, knowing the answer. She walks over to where her computer is and looks around for something. She turns around, fear in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Liz?" Shane asks, concern growing.  
  
"My bag is gone."  
  
"What? Why would he take that?" Shane questions, gazing over at Liz, who suddenly goes pale, "sweetie, what's the matter?"  
  
"My keys are in there," Liz states quietly, "he can get into my apartment, my office, anything and almost everything is on it."  
  
"Shit!" Shane exclaims, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, comfortingly, "you'll just stay with me."  
  
"Shane, I can't do that," Liz says, pulling away and looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I pulled you into this mess and I want to help get you out of it," Shane replies, placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
Tears escape her eyes and he softly wipes them away.  
  
"Baby please don't cry," Shane whispers, "why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
Shane doesn't say anything. He grabs their stuff and holds his hand out to her. She takes it and she looks up at him confused.  
  
"Shane?" Liz asks, running to keep up with him.  
  
He looks at her and she shoots him a confused look. He ignores her and holds open the door for her. They walk in silence to the car, and the car ride back to the hotel is silent except for some music playing softly. When they reach the door, he opens it and Liz walks in.  
  
"I want you to stay here. Don't open the door for anyone, got it?" Shane states, throwing his bag inside the room.  
  
Liz nods and looks down, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Paul. I'll be back soon," Shane gives her a small kiss and turns, walking down the hall.  
  
Liz sighs and closes the door behind her. She drops her bag on the floor next to her bed and opens her suitcase, pulling out a pair of shorts and her Evolution t-shirt that she stole from Paul. She changes into it and just as she finishes pulling the shirt over her head, there's a knock at the door. She pads over to the door and looks out through the peephole and sees Randy standing at the other side. She opens the door and smiles at Randy.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Liz asks, stepping aside to allow Randy in.  
  
"Shane and Paul kicked me out of the room because they had to talk in 'private', so I decided to take a walk over here," Randy explains.  
  
"Did Shane say anything to you?" Liz questions, sitting down on the bed and motioning for him to do the same thing.  
  
"No, he said it was something between Paul and him," Randy replies, looking over at her, "why?"  
  
"I told him I was scared about being apart of this whole thing and he got all quiet and wouldn't talk to me, I think he's mad at me," Liz sighs, looking down.  
  
Randy places his arm around her and pulls her close to him as she leans against him, holding back tears.  
  
Paul's room   
  
"She's scared Paul!!" Shane states angrily, running his fingers through his hair, "I put her in harms way and now she's scared."  
  
"Calm down Shane'O. She could be scared of you getting hurt or some other reason," Paul states, trying to calm his friend down.  
  
"No, she's scared of this," Shane stops pacing and turns to Paul, "she's scared of me."  
  
Back at Liz's room  
  
Randy flips through the channels and glances down at Liz. He smiles, watching her sleep. She fell asleep on him a while ago and he does have the heart to move. He stops on a baseball game, when the door opens. Randy squints to see who it is when the person turns on the lights.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The voice asks, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"I came to visit Liz, Shane. Nothing happened," Randy explains, sitting up, waking Liz in the process.  
  
"What's going on?" Liz asks sleepily, noticing Shane glaring at Randy, "Shane, you're back."  
  
"I think I'm going to leave now, bye Liz," Randy slides off the bed and gives her a kiss on the cheek and quickly leaves.  
  
"What was he doing here?" Shane demands, stalking over to the bed.  
  
"He came to talk since you kicked him out of his room," Liz explains, sitting up, "Shane, nothing happened. I swear."  
  
Shane sighs and sits down next to her on the bed, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Shane replies softly, taking her hand in his, "Liz we need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong Shane?" Liz asks worriedly.  
  
"I can't stand the fact that I'm putting you in harms way. You're scared of me, I know it."  
  
"Shane, just stop right there! I'm not scared of you, where did you get that?" Liz states, shaking her head.  
  
"I can see it. You're scared of me, and I can understand why now. You think I'm dangerous and that I'm going to hurt you."  
  
"Shane, just shut up!" Liz yells, causing Shane to look up at her, surprised, "I'm not scared of you, okay? I love you Shane, and I know you would never hurt me in a million years."  
  
"Oh god Liz, I love you too. I just don't want you around me. You can get hurt," Shane replies, pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
His tongue darts into her mouth and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto her. They fall to the bed and Shane continues to kiss her as his hands explore her body. He slides his hands up the shirt, but she grabs his hands, stopping him. She pulls away and he looks down at her.  
  
"Shane, I'm scared to go further," Liz admits, looking deep into his eyes, "but I don't want you to stop."  
  
"Baby, I'll be gentle, I'm nothing like Rodney, I swear," Shane replies, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
Liz smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He quickly sheds his shirt and hers, not breaking the kiss. He stands up and kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He slowly pulls of Liz's shorts and takes in the sight under him.  
  
"You're so beautiful," He breathes, his eyes raking over her body.  
  
She blushes and he leans down, kissing her softly. Her hands slide down into his boxers, grasping his manhood. He groans softly and quickly pulls off her panties and bra. Shane pulls her hands away before shedding the last of his clothing. Liz doesn't even notice him pull on the protection, but suddenly, he plunges into her. She gasps and digs her nails into his shoulders. Just as promised, Shane is gentle, slowly rocking into her as Liz moves her hips with his. Just as Shane plunges back into her, Liz feels herself climaxing and soon Shane does the same. He collapses onto her and she smiles up at him.  
  
"I love you so much," Liz whispers, closing her eyes.  
  
"I love you too baby. Get some sleep," Shane replies, brushing away a strand of hair from her face.  
  
The next morning  
  
Liz opens her eyes slowly and looks to her side, but she doesn't find Shane. She sits up, grasping the sheet to her chest. She looks around the room before standing. Liz notices a note lying on the dresser so she picks it up and smiles realizing it's from Shane.  
  
'Morning sweetheart, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I had to go to the arena for a little bit. I'll be back soon. I love you, Shane.'  
  
Liz sighs and puts the note back on the dresser. She grabs some of her clothes and heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once she's ready, she heads down to the lobby for breakfast. Liz waves to some of the diva's sitting at the table and goes to get something to eat. Just as she turns to go join the divas she bumps right into the last person she wants to see.  
  
"Glen!" Liz gasps, backing up slightly.  
  
"Where's Shane?" Glen asks with a smirk, stepping forward.  
  
"He's not here," Liz replies weakly.  
  
"Pity, I'm surprised that he'd leave you alone with me around," Glen states, shrugging, "but with him gone, it's that much easier."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Liz says angrily, shoving Glen away from her, and trying to walk past him.  
  
"Listen you little bitch," Glen grabs her arm and forces her to face him, "I'm going to get you. I always get what I want."  
  
"Is there a problem?" A voice asks behind the two.  
  
Glen turns to see Paul and Dave standing behind him, arms crossed of their chests. He growls and drops her arms, then stalks away, but not before blowing her a kiss. Liz sighs and smiles at the two men.  
  
"You guys are my saviors," Liz states, giving both a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Just doing our jobs," Dave replies with a shrug.  
  
Liz notices Amy and Trish waving her over. She thanks the guys again before heading over to the table.  
  
"Hi girls," Liz says, taking a seat next to Amy.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, how are you?" Trish asks, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Great, except for the whole Glen thing that just happened," Liz replies, taking a bite of her bagel.  
  
"Something happened," Trish states, looking at Amy who nod's in agreement.  
  
"Are you guys blind, Glen just attacked me," Liz explains, confused.  
  
"No, something else happened, you seem so relaxed," Amy says, glancing towards Liz again.  
  
"Guys, I don't know what your talking about," Liz replies, blushing.  
  
"Oh my god! You slept with Shane!" Trish exclaims happily.  
  
"Ssshhhh! Trish, please, not so loud," Liz begs, shushing her friend and then looking around to see if anyone heard.  
  
"You did?!" Trish squeals, but this time softly.  
  
"Yes, I did, ok?" Liz replies, giving into her friend.  
  
"Was it good?" Amy jumps in excitedly.  
  
"Guys, I'm not talking to you about this," Liz finishes her food and stands up to leave.  
  
"Come on Liz, tell us all those great details," Trish begs, "you know you want to."  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, goodbye girls," Liz states with a chuckle, waving goodbye.  
  
Liz heads back up to her room and pushes open the door to see that Shane still hasn't returned. She shrugs and flops down on the bed to watch some TV. Just as she sits down, the phone rings, and she grabs it and answers it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey doll, sorry I'm not there," Shane's voice states.  
  
"Don't worry about it. When are you coming back?" Liz smiles, but when she hears Shane's sigh, it fades, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I need you to come to the arena, please," Shane says and Liz can hear that something's wrong.  
  
"Shane, please, what's wrong?" Liz pleads.  
  
"Please, just come, alright?" Shane sighs again.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there soon."  
  
Liz hangs up and changes into some dress pants and a blouse. She grabs her keys and heads to the arena. When Liz arrives at the arena, she notices that Paul, Dave, and Randy are standing outside in the parking lot.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Liz asks, slinging her purse onto her shoulder as they look up sadly, "what's wrong?"  
  
"We can't tell you, go to Shane, "Paul states, shaking his head.  
  
Liz shrugs and walks into the building and down the hall to Shane's office. She knocks and hears Shane's muffled 'come in'.  
  
"Shane, what's wrong? Why is everyone acting weird?" Liz asks, rushing over to Shane.  
  
"Liz, I have some bad news," Shane states, glancing up into her confused eyes.  
  
"Somebody didn't die, did they?" Liz questions.  
  
"No honey, no one died. Liz, tonight at the house show, there's going to be a match," Shane replies, tearing his eyes away from hers.  
  
"Ok, so, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Sweetie, the match is Glen vs..." Shane trails off, fighting back tears.  
  
"Shane, who is Glen facing? It's not you is it?" Liz asks, getting scared.  
  
"No, he's facing you."  
  
Liz looks like she is just splashed with cold water. She just stares at Shane until she falls to her knees. She looks up at Shane.  
  
"Me?" Liz asks, her voice shaking.  
  
Shane nods and kneels next to her.  
  
"But I can't wrestle!" Liz exclaims, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry, we'll think of something," Shane replies, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, right?"  
  
Liz looks up into his eyes and even before he says anything, she knows the answer. Liz shoves Shane away and stands up, turning her back to him.  
  
"Please baby, I tried," Shane states frantically, standing up and placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Liz sighs and turns around, crossing her arms across her chest. Their eyes meet and he wraps his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She softly pushes away from him.  
  
"When's the match?" Liz asks.  
  
"It's the 3rd match," Shane answers.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear. I'll have to borrow something from Trish or Amy," Liz says softly, turning towards the door, "I'll be back."  
  
Shane nods and she walks out of the room. Just as she turns the corner, she busts out into tears, falling to the ground. Liz hears someone walking down the hall, but she ignores the person. She feels arms wrap around her and the person pulls her into their strong body. Liz blinks through the tears to see Randy sitting beside her.  
  
"I'm going to ruin your shirt," Liz jokes, forcing a smile.  
  
"I wish I could help you," Randy states, sighing, "I don't want to see you get hurt. This match isn't fair."  
  
"I have to go through with this Randy," Liz replies softly, "I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I have to."  
  
"You don't even know how to wrestle," Randy exclaims angrily, "I'm going to kill Bischoff."  
  
"Randy please, I'll be alright," Liz says, standing up, and brushing herself off.  
  
"No you won't Liz, he'll hurt you," Randy states, wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her into him.  
  
Liz sighs and wraps her arms around him also. They don't notice the person standing in the shadows, watching them with a smirk.  
  
"Soon, you'll be mine," the man states, turning and walking away.  
  
Before the match   
  
Liz is sitting next to Shane, talking about the match she has in 5 minutes. Liz nods at Shane's last statement and stands to leave.  
  
"I love you Liz," Shane whispers into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you too Shane," Liz replies, after they break the kiss, "I'll be back soon."  
  
Liz walks out of the room and down the hall, leaving Shane standing there, alone. He turns on the TV and waits for the cameras to start to roll. Someone knocks at the door, and Shane goes to answer it, seeing Paul, Dave, and Randy on the other side. He hears his music play so he rushes over to the TV to see Liz walking out in her outfit she borrowed from Trish. She is wearing black tight pants and a red sparkly shirt, and the look on her face broke Shane's heart in two. She stands in the corner and glances around the arena. She jumps when Glen's pyros go off and Liz turns white when he comes out with a sick smirk on his face.  
  
"This isn't right," Dave states softly, to no one in particular and the other three agree.  
  
The bell rings and Liz just stands there, huddled in the corner. Glen slowly walks toward her and reaches out to grab her, but she dashes away into the opposite corner. Glen turns to her and chuckles before grabbing her arm and pulling Liz into him. He leans down to kiss her, but Liz slaps him hard on the cheek. He turns his attention back to her and she gasps, trying to pull away from him. Glen glares at her before clotheslining her to the mat. Liz grips the back of her head and he pulls her back up by her hair.  
  
"You will be mine," Glen states, wrapping a large hand around her neck and squeezing.  
  
Liz struggles against him and gasps for air, he wraps his other hand around her neck and squeezes even harder, lifting her off the mat. Liz kicks at him, but she starts to get dizzy.  
  
"Why won't Nick stop the match?" Randy yells angrily, jumping up, noticing Liz fading.  
  
"He can't," Paul replies sadly, shaking his head.  
  
Shane sits there, staring at the screen, watching Glen smirk at Liz who's desperately trying to gasp for air. Liz starts to see black dots and the last thing she sees is Glen laughing at her before the darkness takes over.  
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Whooo!! 10 pages!!! Sorry that my other stories aren't up yet, but they will be I promise!!!! Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry I had to change the rating, but I didn't want FanFiction after me, so I had to! Hope you like this chapter, more to come. Next chapter will have a lot of angst!!  
  
Laura 


	15. The accident

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but my internet stopped working and I couldn't use my computer because it was getting fixed, but I wrote this chapter out so when it did work again, I could get this right up. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its got a lot of angst and sadness mixed in. Please review!!

Laura

--------------------------------------------

Liz slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room that she's in. She notices that she's in the trainer's office with Shane by her side.

"Shane?" Liz croaks.

"Lizzie, oh thank god you're awake. Baby, don't talk, it will only hurt you more," Shane states, kissing her softly, "nod if you're ok."

Liz shakes her head and points to her throat. Shane nods and places his hand over hers.

"Glen choked you unconscious during the match, baby," Shane says softly, "Joe said that it might hurt to talk for a while."

"Can we go back to the hotel?" She whispers, wincing at the pain.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to wake up," Shane replies, grabbing her arm and helping her up.

They slowly walk out of the office and down the hall, grabbing their things from their room. Shane wraps an arm around Liz's shoulders and directs her to the car. After making sure she's all set, he climbs into the driver's seat and heads back to their hotel. Shane helps Liz into the room and leads her into the bedroom to rest. Liz closes her eyes as soon as her head hits the pillows and she sighs.

"Just get some sleep honey. I'll be out in the living room, ok?" Shane states, brushing his lips against hers.

She nods and Shane leaves the room. He sits down on the couch and dials Paul's number. When no one answers, he places the phone down and sighs. He flips on the TV, but not for long. Shane heads towards the room Liz is sleeping in and opens the door. He smiles as he watches Liz sleep soundly. Shane silently undresses and climbs in next to her, inhaling her scent of perfume. Shane soon falls asleep, with his arm draped over her hips and his face in the crook of her neck.

Somewhere else in the hotel

"Sweet, sweet Elizabeth. Soon you'll be mine, just as soon as I get these pictures to Shane. After he sees them, he'll leave you alone and then I can get you," Glen smirks, looking at the pictures one last time, before putting them into the envelope, and chuckling.

"Let's see how Shane reacts when he sees his precious Liz with another man."

2 days later

Shane and Liz walk into the arena, hand in hand. Shane glances over at Liz who is still walking stiffly. She notices him staring at her and she turns to meet his gaze.

"Something wrong?" She asks softly.

"Nope, I was just thinking," Shane replies with a smirk.

"About what?"

"You naked," he states wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shane! You perv!" Liz exclaims, hitting him on the shoulder.

"But you still love me anyways," Shane smiles, grasping her waist and pulling her into him.

Shane's lips crash down onto hers and Liz feels her knees go weak and she presses herself against him. They hear someone clear their throat and Shane breaks away.

"Some people don't want to see that," Paul jokes, leaning against the wall.

"Shove it Paul," Shane says with a chuckle.

"How you feeling Grace?" Paul asks, stepping forward towards them.

"Better, but I'm still not totally healed," Liz replies with a smile, "Shane helped me feel better."

"I bet," Paul smirks.

"Paul! You have a sick mind!" Liz exclaims, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Whoa! Easy there killer," Paul chuckles.

"Have you seen Glen yet?" Shane asks, causing both Liz and Paul to stare at him, "what?"

"Shane, please, just let it go," Liz states, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah Shane-O, listen to her, she's right," Paul agrees.

"Liz, please, just stay out of this, ok?" Shane says, shaking his head.

"Shane, please, just for today?"

"Fine, but just for today," Shane sighs, wrapping an arm around Liz's waist, "lets go. See you around Paul."

"Bye you two!" Paul calls after them.

Shane and Liz arrive at their locker room and he immediately sits down at his desk and starts working.

"Shane, I'm going to the Diva locker room," Liz states, leaning against the doorframe.

"Be careful," Shane warns, not looking up from his work.

Liz nods and heads down the hall to the diva's locker room.

"Hello?" Liz calls out into an empty room.

"Liz!" Trish calls out, running out from the bathroom, "I didn't know who it was. I thought it might have been one of the guys. So what's up?"

"Not much, I'm still sore, but I'm getting better," Liz replies, sitting down on the couch.

"I can't believe Glen did that," Trish says, pulling out some clothes and heading back into the bathroom, "how's Shane taking it?"

"How do you think he's taking it?" Liz giggles.

"Sorry, stupid question," Trish says, coming out of the bathroom, "so rumor is in the back that Randy is quite smitten with you."

"Trish, please, don't start. Randy's a great guy, but..." Liz starts.

"But he's not Shane, right?" Trish finishes with a smile.

"Right, I love Randy, but in that way," she explains with a sigh.

"Lizzie, you chose who you truly love. You did what was right," Trish comforts.

"I know and then this whole thing with Glen is just making my life harder."

"Liz don't let Glen get to you. You have to be strong."

"Thanks Trish. I better get back to Shane, I'll see you later," Liz stands up and waves goodbye.

Shane's office

Shane looks up when a man walks into the room with a large envelope in his hands.

"Mr. McMahon, I was asked to deliver this to you," the man states, holding out the envelope.

"Who's this from?" Shane questions, taking it.

"I don't know sir. Someone with a mask on, gave it to me," he replies, heading out of the room.

Shane looks at the unmarked folder and opens it cautiously. Inside are some pictures and when he picks them up, a note falls out. He picks it up and reads it.

'Shane,

I thought you might want to see these. Do you know how faithful Liz really is?'

Shane sets the note down and picks up the pictures. Shane sees Liz in the arms of Randy. He flips through them and all the pictures are of Liz and Randy. Liz with Randy, Liz coming out of his locker room, him kissing her on the cheek and what appears to be the lips. Randy with Liz over his shoulder and a hand on her ass. Shane slams the photos down and runs his hands through his hair.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Shane yells, standing up and punching the wall.

Backstage

Liz walks down the hall to the locker room, but she hears her name being called and she stops and turns around.

"Where to Lizzie?" Randy calls out, running up to her with Dave by his side.

"I'm going back to my locker room. You two strong men want to come with me and protect me from any evil?" Liz asks, smiling at the two.

"Well, hell lil' lady, why not?" Dave jokes as the three head down the hall together, "how are you feeling?"

"Better, but I'm still a little sore," Liz replies.

"That's good. Well, here we are. We'll see you later, Liz," Randy says, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, "are you going to watch my match?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, legend killer," Liz smiles as she opens the door.

Liz heads into the room and smiles at Shane. He stands up and stalks over to her, grabbing her arms roughly.

"Where were you?" Shane demands angrily.

"I told you where I was going. I went to talk to Trish," Liz replies, confused.

"You were with Randy, weren't you?!" Shane asks, his anger rising and his grip getting harder on her arms.

"Ow! No Shane! What's wrong with you?" Liz replies softly.

"You fucking bitch!" Shane yells, causing Liz to gasp.

"What?! What's your problem?!"

"You were with Randy! I heard him with you out there! You lying bitch!"

"Shane! Him and Dave just walked me back to the locker room, honestly!

"Then what are these about?"

Shane throws the pictures at her and Liz flips through them, shocked.

"You were fucking him weren't you?"

"Shane! NO! I love you, not him! I'd never do that to you!"

"Get out! I never want to see your lying ass again! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Shane screams at Liz.

Liz lets tears flow freely as she rushes out the door. Shane sighs and sits down on his desk, gripping his head in his hands. Liz dashes down the hall, passing Shane Helms who calls out after her.

"Hey, Liz! What's wrong?" Shane calls, watching her run away from him.

Liz doesn't answer him and she keeps running, past a group of diva's and out of the building. Liz passes a group of fans as she runs out to the parking lot. Thunder rumbles in the distance and soon rain starts to fall softly, then it starts to pour. She pulls her keys from her pants and opens the door to her rental. She throws the car in reverse and flies out of the parking lot, and onto the roads. She speeds down the road until the city is far behind her. Liz finally pulls out her cell phone and dials Paul's number.

"Paul here."

"Oh god Paul, it's horrible."

"Liz? What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Paul, Shane received pictures of me with Randy. He freaked out and told me to get out of his life forever. Oh god Paul! I didn't do anything with Randy, I love Shane so much!"

"Liz, whoa, calm down, what were the pictures of?"

"Randy and I hugging, him kissing me on the cheek, me over his shoulder, things like that. Paul I don't love Randy!!"

"I know honey, just let me talk to him."

Liz notices that there's a car speeding up behind her and suddenly it's right on her tail.

"Paul..."

"Yeah, Liz?"

"Someone's tailgating me."

"Is he right on your tail?"

"Yeah.."

The car flashes the brights and Liz starts to swerve. The car speeds up and pulls around her. Liz looks over to the car next to her and suddenly she loses control. The last thing Paul hears is Liz screaming.

Shane's office

Shane looks up as Paul barges into the room.

"What do you want Paul?"

"Shane, it's Liz."

"I don't give a shit about her anymore."

"Shane, she's been in an accident."

---------------------------------------------

There ya go, I have the next chapter started, so hopefully it'll be up soon. I hope you guys are still reading this, so please review to let me know!

Laura


	16. The Reason

Hey everyone!! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I didn't know what to do with this, and I was kind of in a rut, until my friend, Courtney, read it and totally helped me out with it. She now gets to read the chapters before their posted so if they suck she'll tell me. Thanks Courtney…or should I say Mrs. Orton? Lol!!! So anyways, here's the next chapter… and it's a shocker!!!

-----------------------------------------------

'I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just wanted you to know'

Shane stares down at the motionless body on the bed. The machines around her beep and Shane lets out a shaky breath. He brushes a strand of hair away from her bloody and bruised face.

'I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you'

"God Lizzie, I'm so sorry," Shane whispers sadly, "this is all my fault!"

'I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear'

There's a knock at the door and Shane looks up to see Paul and Stephanie walk into the room. Stephanie bursts into tears at the sight of Liz.

"Oh my god! Liz!" Stephanie gasps, rushing to her friend's bed.

"How's she doing?" Paul asks softly, placing the flowers he brought on the bedside table.

"She still hasn't woken up," Shane replies, brushing away a tear.

"She'll pull through. Lizzie's a tough gal," Paul comforts, placing a hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"I hope so," Shane says quietly.

Paul and Stephanie stay for a while and then they head back to the hotel, leaving Shane alone.

'I've found a reason for me

To change who used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you'

"Lizzie, I know you can't hear me, but I'm still going to try. I love you so much and you can't do this to me! You can't leave me alone," Shane whispers, letting the tears flow, "you've changed me so much and I can't live without you. God Liz, I'm so sorry!"

Shane kisses her softly and when he pulls back, he notices a single tear, sliding down her bruised cheek.

"Hon? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can," Shane slides his hand into hers and he feels her softly squeeze his hand.

"Liz, oh baby! You can hear me! I know I sound like a broken record, but I truly am sorry. I never meant to say those things. This is all my fault," Shane cries softly.

'I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know..'

"Baby, open your eyes… please. Wake up!" Shane states touching her cheek lightly.

'I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you'

Liz doesn't respond, she just lies there and Shane sighs sadly. He places his head down on the bed and weeps softly until he feels a hand on his head. He looks up into the beautiful eyes of Liz.

"Liz!" Shane gasps, clutching her hand, "you're awake!"

A quiet moan escapes her bloody lips and tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," Shane pleads, taking Liz's hand and kissing it softly.

"It hurts," Liz groans, wincing as she speaks.

"I know baby. Do you know what happened?" Shane asks, brushing away a few stray tears.

"Yes. I remember crying and getting into the car. I drove far and I called Paul, but then a car came up behind me and I started to swerve and now I'm here," Liz explains, "how bad is it?"

"Just a broken leg and some bruises and cuts. They want to keep you here for a few days just in case," Shane replies.

'I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you.'

"This is all my fault. I should have listened to you before blowing a gasket," Shane sighs, "I was just so angry and jealous and something came over me. I lost it, and I shouldn't have."

"This isn't your fault. Someone did this to us. Someone wanted us separated," Liz says softly.

"But who would…" Shane trails off, his features changing suddenly.

"Shane? What is it?" She asks.

He stares off into space for a moment before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Shane!" Liz cries wincing at the pain.

"Steph will be back in the morning, she'll stay with you. I'll see you soon. I love you," Shane states before heading out the door leaving a confused Liz behind.

Monday Night- Raw

Liz is sitting in her hospital bed with Stephanie at her side watching the events at Raw unfold.

"Have you heard from Shane?" Stephanie asks.

"Not since Saturday. Have you?" Liz replies, turning up the volume as Glen's music hits.

Suddenly, Shane attacks Glen from behind and then runs away as Glen stalks after him. Glen heads out to the parking lot and sees Shane taunting him. He runs after him and Shane jumps into a waiting limo.

"Oh my god! Shane needs to get out of there!" Liz gasps.

Glen grabs a pipe and starts bashing in the windows before climbing into the limo by the sunroof. Shane climbs out the driver's side and puts a 2-by- 4 on the gas pedal, locking it under the steering wheel.

"Oh god! Shane's gone crazy!" Stephanie cries.

"Leave Liz alone!" Shane yells angrily, reaching into the limo, " how do you like being in a horrible crash?!"

Shane puts the limo in drive and it speeds into a nearby semi, wrecking it completely.

Liz and Stephanie stare at the TV in shock. They watch as paramedics rush to the wrecked limo and Shane runs off.

"He thinks Glen did it," Liz finally says, "He thinks Glen did this to me."

Suddenly, Stephanie's cell starts to ring and she answers it, and then hands it to Liz.

"It's Shane."

"Shane? Are you ok?" Liz asks frantically.

"I'm fine. Are you watching Raw?" Shane replies coolly.

"Yes! Why did you do that?" Liz questions, trying to sit up in her hospital bed.

"He put you in the hospital, so I put him in the hospital," Shane states.

"Where are you?" Liz demands, glancing over at Stephanie.

"I'm on my way to the hospital. I'll be there in about a half an hour," Shane says, "I love you."

Shane hangs up and Liz sighs.

"What did he say?" Stephanie asks, taking her phone back.

"He's coming here. He's acting like nothings happened," Liz replies, "he said he did this because Glen did this to me."

"He doesn't know that for sure," Stephanie states, shaking her head, "what's gotten into him?"

"I don't know Steph," Liz admits, shrugging.

A while later

Stephanie and Liz are still watching Raw, when there's a knock at the door and the doctor enters.

"How are you, Ms. Andrews?" He asks, giving her and Stephanie a quick smile.

"I'm doing ok, " Liz admits.

"Well, I have some good news for you," The doctor starts.

"I'm getting out of here?" Liz asks.

"Not yet, but you're in great condition and the baby's doing fine."

"That's good…wait! Did you say baby?!" Liz gasps as Stephanie's eyes go wide.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth, you're going to be a mother in about 8 months."

Just ask the doctor says that, Shane comes flying into the room. He stops and his jaw drops.

"Liz… you're pregnant?"

--------------------------------------------------------

There ya go!! Hope you like this chapter….and even in you don't, REVIEW!! I have a couple of the next chapter ideas already going, so hopefully I'll get them up soon. Please review….and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Laura


	17. Surprise!

Hey everyone! How's it going?? Thanks for all who reviewed my last chapter!! Thanks Courtney for pre-reading this chapter again!! Seriously Folks…she's obsessed, lol Courtney!! She printed out my entire story, its like 100 plus pages!!! I love ya Mrs. Orton!!!!! Anyways, here's the next chapter!!! It's a good one according to Courtney!! And I changed something in ch. 16, instead of having a broken leg, she has a broken arm, just to let ya'll know! Please review!!!!

Laura

-----------------------------------------------------

"Liz…you're pregnant?"

Shane stands in the doorway, staring at Liz.

"Shane…" Liz starts, but he cuts her off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demands, not moving from his spot.

"I didn't know, honestly!" Liz replies, as tears come to her eyes.

"How did this happen?" Shane asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Well Shane, when a man and a woman love each other…"Stephanie says with a smirk, she stops when Shane sends her a glare, "sorry."

He turns on his heals and runs out of the room as Liz bursts into tears.

"Shane! Wait!" Liz cries as Stephanie tries to calm her down.

Shane sits down on a bench outside the hospital and sighs.

"What am I going to do?" Shane whispers, placing his head in his hands.

"You can start by acting like an adult," A voice states, causing Shane to look up.

He sees Stephanie standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Don't start Steph," Shane groans.

"Shane, just listen to me. This isn't the end of the world! You both love each other very much, so what's the big deal? She needs you now more than ever," Stephanie says, sitting down next to her brother.

"I know she needs me, but I just don't know if I'm ready for this," Shane replies, looking over to her.

"Don't break her heart, Shane. I'll never forgive you if you do," Stephanie warns, standing up and heading back into the hospital.

The next day

There's a knock at the door and Randy and Dave walk into Liz's room, both with big bouquets of flowers.

"How ya doing Liz?" Dave asks, setting his flowers next to the others.

"Pretty good, I get out of here in two days," Liz smiles.

"That's great news. Anything else new?" Randy questions as he pulls up a chair.

"Guys… I'm pregnant," Liz states softly, looking down at her hands.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Dave exclaims, giving her a hug.

Randy smiles and gives her a hug as well.

"When's it due?" Randy asks, grasping Liz's hand.

"About 8 months," Liz replies, her smile faltering.

"Is something wrong?" Dave says, noticing Liz's change.

"I don't think Shane wants this baby," Liz whispers, holding back her tears.

"Are you positive?" Randy asks, rubbing her hand for comfort.

"He ran out of here and I haven't seen him since," Liz explains sadly.

"If we see him tonight, we'll set him straight," Dave smiles, "if you know what I mean."

"Dave! Don't hurt him!" Liz warns with a giggle, "maybe he needs time."

"Well, we'll be here for you, no matter what," Randy says, standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "we better go. Vince called a meeting and it starts soon."

"Have fun and thanks you guys," Liz waves goodbye as they both head out of the room.

At the Meeting

"Thank you all for showing up today," Vince announces looking around at the select wrestlers in the room.

Randy, Dave, and Paul are sitting next to each other in the front. The diva's are in the row behind them and next to them are Chris Irving and Shane Helms.

"You're probably wondering why I called only you select few, but that's what I was told to do. My son, Shane, would now like to have a word with you, so please welcome Shane," Vince states, stepping down from the podium, allowing Shane to step up.

"You all know that Liz was in a car accident on Saturday. Some of you also know that she is pregnant with my child. In 2 days, she is going to be released from the hospital and I want to surprise her. I have something very special planned and I'd like for you all to help with it," Shane explains, "Randy, Dave, could you pick her up that day?"

They nod but the confused look on their faces remains.

"Girls, you'll be in charge of the food," Shane says, glancing over to them, "and Chris and Shane you'll be in charge of decorations and music."

"What about me, Shane?" Paul asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll help me with something," Shane replies, "the party is Thursday night. I'm sorry if that's not enough time, but please try."

He steps down and everyone begins to talk amongst themselves. Paul walks over to Shane and gives him a confused look.

"What's going on Shane?" Paul asks.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way," Shane answers, heading to the doors.

Paul rushes after him and they get into the car, heading into downtown Greenwich.

Thursday afternoon

Liz pulls on her sweatshirt and looks in the mirror. The bruises are starting to fade and the doctor said her arm was healing fine (A/N: I changed it to a broken arm!! Just a heads up!) There's a knock at the door and Liz turns to open it.

"Randy, Dave! Hi!" Liz says, giving each a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you home," Dave replies, grabbing Liz's bags.

"Oh," Liz sighs, wishing Shane was picking her up.

They sign Liz out and they head to Liz's apartment. When Liz opens the door, she sees Trish, Amy, and Stacy waiting.

"Hey Liz!" They squeal, each giving her a big hug.

"Girls, Hi! What are you doing here?" Liz exclaims, with a smile.

"We're here to welcome you home," Trish explains, grabbing Liz's hand and leading her to the bedroom, "you must be tired. Why don't you take a nap?"

Liz nods and Trish closes the door, rushing back into the living room.

"Alright, you guys can go help the other set up, we'll get her ready," Stacy says, ushering the guys out the door.

A while later

Liz yawns and opens the door, heading out to the kitchen.

"Oh good Liz, you're up!" Amy says, standing from the table and rushing over to her, "come on, we'll help you get ready."

"Ready for what?" Liz asks, as she's pulled into her bedroom.

"You'll see," Stacy answers, opening the closet and pulling out a beautiful black dress, "here, put this on."

Liz puts on the dress and Trish pulls her into the bathroom.

"Trish, Amy, what's going on?" Liz demands as Trish starts on her make-up and Amy starts on her hair.

"We can't tell you," Amy states with a mouthful of bobby pins.

Liz sighs and allows them to finish. When they're done, Liz looks into the mirror and gasps. Her hair is up in curls with a couple falling around her face. Her make-up is flawless.

"You guys did a great job," Liz states, as tears come to her eyes.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin you're make-up," Trish warns, "come on, you're ride should be here."

They walk out to the front door and Amy opens it.

"Have fun and we'll see you soon," Trish says as each of them gives her a hug.

Liz walks down the steps to the waiting limo. She gets in and they head off. They finally stop and Liz sees Shane's house. She walks up to the door and knocks. Paul answers the door and steps aside, allowing her to enter.

"Follow me Liz," Paul says as they head through the house.

"Before you go out, put this on," Paul hands her a blindfold.

Liz slips it on and she feels Paul's strong hands lead her outside. She can head the whispers of the other people and someone comes up behind her, pulling off the blindfold.

"Surprise!"

Liz gasps as tears come to her eyes. She looks around the patio. There are tons of flowers everywhere, a large banner that says "Welcome Home Liz", and two tables full of food; one has a large cake on it.

"You guys did this for me?" Liz asks as her friends surround her.

"This wasn't our idea," Dave replies, smiling.

"Then whose was it?" She wonders as everyone around her starts to smile.

"Mine," a male voice says behind her.

Liz whirls around to see Shane stand there in a pair of crisp black pants and a dark blue shirt.

"Shane!" Liz gasps.

"Elizabeth Marie Andrews, after I heard that you were pregnant, I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me. I love you so much and I can't wait to be a father. Since the first day we met, I always cared for you and I want you by my side forever. I'll never stop loving you, so," Shane kneels down on one knee and holds up a beautiful diamond ring.

Liz gasps and tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

"Liz, will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------------------

There ya go!! He asked her!! FINALLY!!! Lol. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Also I'm writing a new story called "Unleash the Beast" and it stars Dave Batista, an OC named Nikki, Randy Orton, and an OC named Courtney. Please review!!! Thanks!!

Laura


	18. Celebrations and smashed crackers

Hey everyone!!! How are ya'll doing? Well, it's the day of New Year's Revolution, and my friend Courtney and I are having a wrestling party. We have been watching wrestling tapes for the past 26 hours…. including ones of Shane…. hehe. I now have her hooked on Shane and Jeff Hardy. Anyways, here's the next chapter…and Courtney wrote a little bit of this because she wanted to try it out. So here it is, please review!!!

Laura

-------------------------------------------------------

"Liz, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Liz exclaims through her tears.

Shane slides the beautiful ring onto her finger and then kisses her deeply. Everyone around them cheers and when they break the kiss, Vince and Linda rush up to them.

"Welcome to the family!" Vince says, giving Liz a big hug.

"Thanks," Liz hugs Linda and Shane wraps his arm around her waist.

Their friends surround them and congratulate them and then the party begins. Everyone starts to dance; and Shane leads Liz into the house.

"I'm so sorry for acting the way that I did," Shane says as they sit on the couch, "I was just so confused."

"I understand Shane," Liz replies, placing her hand on his.

"I still shouldn't acted the way I did, but I love you and I'll never leave you."

Suddenly the phone rings and Shane reaches for it.

"Hello?"

"You won't be celebrating for long," a deep voice states, chuckling, "watch your back Shane and watch your bitches back too because when you least expect it, I'll strike."

The person hangs and Shane slowly turns to Liz, who's watching him.

"Who was it?" She asks, with a beautiful smile.

"Uh," Shane stalls, not wanting to ruin the night, "wrong number."

"Oh, ok," Liz stands up and walks over to him.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him softly.

"Nothing could go wrong now," Liz whispers into Shane's ear.

Shane forces a smile, but he knows she's wrong.

Next Monday

Shane and Liz head into the Melon Arena, hand in hand. They're stopped by Chris and Jay.

"We have a match tonight Shane' O," Chris says, "you, the Dudley's, and Booker vs. me, Jay, Conway, and Rene."

"Thanks for the heads up Chris, come on Liz," Shane replies as they start to walk away.

They head into Shane's office and Shane starts to work. Liz sits down on the couch as her cell phone rings. Shane looks up, with a frightened look, but Liz doesn't notice it.

"Hello?"

"What's up baby?" A male voice asks.

"Dwayne!" Liz squeals as Shane sighs in relief.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm engaged!"

"To that punk Shane! Why don't you just run away with me?" He says jokingly.

"Dwayne, I'd love too! Let's leave tonight!"

Shane chuckles and grabs the phone from Liz.

"Dwayne, you trying to steal my woman?" Shane asks as Liz giggles.

"Maybe I am, she wants to be with a real man," Dwayne replies, starting to laugh, "but really man, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, you know you're invited to the wedding."

"Damn right I am. Well, I better get going. I just wanted to call to see how you were doing."

"Alright, talk to you later."

Shane hangs up and tosses the phone back to Liz.

"He said you wanted to be with a real man," Shane says, chuckling.

"He's right, I better call him back," Liz smirks at Shane.

Shane pretends to be angry and stalks over to where she's sitting. He shoves her down onto the couch and straddles her, pinning her hands over her head. Liz giggles, as Shane acts mad.

"I can't believe you!" Shane exclaims as he smiles.

"Well, Dwayne is more man than you are," Liz retorts, giggling.

"Oh really?" Shane asks, with a smirk.

He leans down and softly kisses her on the lips. He then starts to softly suck on her neck, nipping at it slightly.

"Shane…" Liz states, as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Shane stops sucking and looks up at her.

"You win, now let me go," Liz pleads softly.

Shane smiles in triumph and lets go of her hands. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. Shane's hands slide down her body where he finds the hem of her shirt. His hands slide up her shirt as they continue to kiss. Suddenly, the door flies open and both Shane and Liz turn to see who it is.

"Whoa! Sorry to interrupt," Paul smirks, pointing to Shane's hands up Liz's shirt.

Shane quickly removes his hands and slides of Liz, as she turns bright red.

"What do you want?" Shane demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whoa, sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt your play time," Randy jokes.

"Oh shut up!" Liz says, giggling.

"Children!" Dave states, chuckling, "calm down."

Liz sticks her tongue out and Randy does the same. Paul and Dave roll their eyes as Shane laughs.

"So, what's up?" Shane asks.

"Rumor is in the back that the little stunt you pulled on Glen should be keeping him in the hospital for a while," Paul says with a smile.

"Good," Shane replies, "I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

"Now, now Shane, be nice. Maybe we should visit him or send him flowers," Dave says, holding back his laughter.

Through out the conversation, Liz remains quiet, her eyes travel to the floor. Randy notices Liz looking at the floor.

"What's wrong Liz?" Randy asks softly.

"Nothing," Liz replies almost in a whisper.

The guys look at Shane who is looking at Liz confused and they take it as their time to leave. They say their goodbyes and Shane turns to see silent tears falling down her cheeks. Shane rushes to her side.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know, Shane," Liz whispers, "I'm scared."

"Why? There's no reason to be scared," Shane asks.

"Glen's going to come back and he might hurt me or the baby, and that's another thing I'm scared about. I'm responsible for a whole other life and I don't know if I can handle it," she says through her tears.

Shane wraps his arms around her and lets her cry into him.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of you and the baby. As long as I'm breathing I won't let Glen touch you."

Liz looks up and meets Shane's puppy dog eyes.

"I love you so much Shane. I'm sorry I'm being so dramatic. I'm just nervous, I've never been a mom before," Liz says as she starts to stop crying.

"But you'll be the best mom around," Shane comforts.

"And you'll be the best daddy in the whole world," Liz says, "you'll the one spoiling the baby."

"Damn right, just like I'm going to spoil you when you become my wife," Shane replies, "I actually better get ready for tonight though."

Liz nods and Shane heads out of the room. Raw starts and Chris and Jay come out and complain about Stone Cold. They believe it's Austin's fault for what Shane did to Test and Kane. Shane's music hits and he comes strutting down to the ring.

"Test and Kane are a result of me, not Austin, so leave him out of this," Shane states, glaring at the two, "maybe we need to call you two a waah-mbulance."

La Resistance comes out then and all four of them surround Shane.

"We want to send a message to Austin," Chris says right before all four of them attack Shane.

When Chris gets Shane in the walls of Jericho, the Dudleys run out and clear the ring. They challenge La Resistance, Chris, and Jay to a match later on. They decline and head into the back, as Raw goes to commercial. Shane heads back to the locker room to where Liz is waiting.

"I thought you have a match with those four?" Liz says, looking up from her spot on the couch.

"I do, Bischoff signed it," Shane replies, sitting down next to her, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better," Liz smiles at Shane and kisses him softly.

Later, it's time for Shane's match. Paul and Dave join Liz in the locker room, at Shane's request.

"Hey you two, here to baby-sit me again?" Liz jokes as Paul and Dave sit down next to her.

"Well, you do act like a 3 yr old a lot," Paul replies with a smirk.

"Shove it Paul," Liz states, rolling her eyes.

"Quiet you two, the match is starting," Dave interrupts, pointing to the TV.

(A/N: Sorry if this match is kinda bad, I don't have all the details for it) Booker starts the match against Chris. He gets a spin kick on him and tries to whip him into the corner, but Chris counter it, but ends up getting clotheslined. Booker then tags in Bubba and Chris tags in Rene. Bubba keeps the upper hand and then tags in D-von. D-von gets a bulldog on Rene, but when he goes to cover him, Chris interrupts the 3 count, giving Rene the upper hand. Rene then tags in Conway, who gets a few shots in before tagging in Jay. Jay keeps D-von in their corner and tags in Chris. Chris gives D-von a back body drop. Chris starts to get cocky and takes his eye off of D-von who hits him with a shoulder tackle. Bubba enters the ring and takes out La Resistance and then Shane joins in as Chris, Jay, Rene, and Conway try to clear the ring, but Shane attacks Chris and Jay. Shane continues to beat up on Chris. Jay then clotheslines Shane to the outside where Rene sets up a table. Rene throws Shane back into the ring where he's isolated for a good five minutes. Shane then hits a DDT on Chris and tags in Booker. Booker hits the scissor kick on Chris, but Jay gets a cheap shot in. Bubba enters the ring and nails Jay with a bubba bomb, but then he gets nailed with a trashcan. Chris turns to get hit by D-von. All hell breaks loose in the ring and Rene ends up in the corner and Shane hits the drop kick from the opposite corner. The Dudleys get the tables in the ring but Chris nails both of them with the French flag. Spike comes running out to the ring and gives Chris a Dudley dog. Bubba sets up Chris for a 3-D, but Conway moves the table only to be put through it by Booker. Shane, The Dudleys, and Booker celebrate until Coach interrupts them.

"Sorry to ruin your celebration, but I have an interview to do with Kane," Coach states, as Shane smirks, "after the brutal attack by you last week, he's in the hospital."

"The only thing brutal is your interviewing skills. Guys, please escort Mr. Coachman out of the ring," Shane orders and they grab Coach and carry him up the ramp.

The titantron shows Kane in his hospital bed. Shane starts to harass Kane, but the doctor says he can't hear anything Shane's saying.

"Kane, I know you can hear me. Tune into my voice Kane. I want to finish this once and for all at Survivor Series," Shane says as Glen's heart rate increases, "the only thing I heard when the limo hit that truck was you crying like the little bitch that you are!"

Glen sits up and grabs the doctor, giving him a chokeslam before grabbing the nurse. Suddenly, the screen goes blank and that leaves Shane in the ring with a confused look on his face. After a while, Liz can hear Shane coming down the hall and she meets him at the door.

"What was all that about?" Liz demands, with a frightened look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Liz, I'll take care of it, alright?" Shane replies, wrapping his arm around her waist, "come on, lets get our stuff and leave."

Liz nods and they collect their things before heading back to the hotel.

Tuesday Night

Liz sits in bed, watching TV with Shane, eating a box of crackers, hoping to settle her upset stomach. Shane glances over at her and smiles, as he slides out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Liz asks, biting into another cracker.

"I need to talk to Paul, I'll be right back," Shane says, grabbing his room key and kissing her on the lips, "see you in a few."

Liz waves goodbye and turns her attention back to the TV. Shane heads over to Paul's room where they talk about what to do with Glen. About an hour later, Shane returns to his room, but as he goes to slide the key, he notices the door is open.

"Liz?" Shane calls out, pushing open the door, stepping into the room.

Shane flips on a light and curses. The room is trashed and Liz's box of crackers lies on the floor, smashed.

"Liz?!" Shane yells, searching the room for her, but there's no sign of her, but he spots a note lying on the table.

He picks it up and it reads:

Dear Shane,

This is what happens when you mess with me. I told you I'd strike when you least expect it. You hurt me, now I'll hurt her.

Glen.

---------------------------------------------------

There ye be (there Courtney!!) another great chapter of Have a little faith in me. Hope ya liked it and please review or else Courtney will come after ya, lol. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, and if Mrs. Orton has anything to do with it, it'll be up very soon.

Laura


	19. Wedding Preparations

Hey everyone!! Here's the next chapter, whoooo! I'm doing well with this story, and I hope you all read my new one, Unleash the Beast. It has to do with Batista, hehe, my baby! Anyways, I wanna wish Batista a happy birthday, because Tuesday was his birthday. Please review!! Thanks!

Laura

--------------------------------------------------

"Liz?!" Shane yells, searching the room for her, but there's no sign of her, but he spots a note lying on the table.

He picks it up and it reads:

Dear Shane,

This is what happens when you mess with me. I told you I'd strike when you least expect it. You hurt me, now I'll hurt her.

Glen.

Shane dashes out of the room and down to Paul's room. Paul answers the door and Shane thrusts the note into his hands to read. After he reads it, Paul curses and looks up at Shane.

"Where would he take her?" Paul asks himself out loud.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Shane answers, sitting down on the bed, "what happens if he hurts her? Or the baby? Oh god! I don't want to lose my kid!"

Shane looks up at Paul and Paul can see the fear and anger in his eyes. Paul sits down next to him and sighs.

"Shane, don't worry. I know Liz, and she won't let anything happen to her or the baby. Come on, you have to get ready. You have to be at the house show."

"The house show!" Shane exclaims, standing up, hope filling his eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Paul questions, standing up as well.

"Glen has a match tonight! He has to be there!" Shane states, rushing to the door, "if he's there, Liz will be there."

Paul watches as Shane runs out of the room, and he shrugs, not understanding what Shane just said. Shane drives to the arena and makes a run for the building. He jogs down the halls, trying to find Glen's locker room. After 20 minutes, Shane stops to catch his breath and sighs.

"I'll never find her," Shane says sadly, turning to corner.

He hears his name called, so he turns around to see Paul jogging up to him.

"Any luck?" Paul asks, placing a hand on his shoulder as Shane shakes his head.

They walk down the hall and they see someone walking out of a locker room. The girl stumbles along and Shane stops, staring at the girl. Paul studies the girl before yelling out.

"GRACE!"

The girl turns around and it's Liz, but she's a little banged up. Liz gasps and collapses onto the floor in relief. Shane and Paul rush up to her and Shane kisses her softly.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Shane whispers, pulling Liz into his body.

"Shane," Liz says softly, grabbing his shirt, as tears start to flow down her cheeks, "it's not your fault. I'm ok, really. Just a little shaken up."

"Did he hurt you?" Shane demands angrily.

"Just a couple scratches and bruises. I'll be fine, he didn't hurt me that bad," Liz replies, trying to stand up, but when she pushes up with her hands, she lets out a yelp and grabs her wrist, "well, he hurt my wrist again."

Shane scoops her up and carries her to his office. Liz smiles as Paul opens the door for them.

"Practicing for the wedding?" Liz giggles causing Shane to smile too.

"Maybe, but right now, you need to get ice on your wrist," Shane sets her down on the couch, and brushes a strand of hair away from her face.

"No, right now, I need you," Liz pulls Shane down into a kiss with her good hand.

"I think I'll leave you two alone, I don't want to see anymore," Paul chuckles, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Shane breaks the kiss and looks down at Liz. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead lightly.

"Is Glen still here?" Shane asks softly, as Liz rolls her eyes.

"I kiss you and all you can think about is Glen?" Liz jokes, "no, he isn't here. He left."

"Damn it!" Shane stands up and places his hands on his hips, "that bastard."

"Shane, I'm glad he left. Now you can't go do something stupid," Liz says

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" Shane questions as Liz shoots him a look, "Wait! Don't answer that!"

"Can we please just go back to the hotel?" Liz begs.

"I have one better, let's go home," Shane says with a smile as he helps Liz up.

Shane grabs his brief case and they head to the airport. The private jet is waiting and they board it. Shane and Liz settle into their seats and Liz looks over at Shane:

"I could get used to this," Liz chuckles.

"Liz, you've been my assistant for about seven years, you've been on this plane so many times," Shane states turning to her.

"I know, but now I'm actually with you," Liz explains as she sets her head on his strong shoulder.

Shane shakes his head and turns his attention to the work he has to do.

The flight home was long, but soon they were home. Liz tosses her suitcase on the floor and heads straight to the couch flopping down immediately with a small sigh. Shane walks to the couch and kneels down beside it.

"I love you," Shane says softly.

"I love you too you big lug," Liz replies giving him a kiss.

"I can't wait till you're my wife."

"So don't," Liz replies staring into Shane's eyes.

Shane gives Liz a confused look and she chuckles.

"I don't understand," Shane replies, pushing himself up off the floor.

Liz sits up and smiles at Shane.

"Let's not wait, lets get married in two weeks!" Liz exclaims.

Shane helps her up and swings her around as she squeals.

"Lets do it!"

They kiss and immediately start to make decisions for the wedding.

The Next Day

Liz and Stephanie head into yet another dress shop. As Liz walks in the door, she sees the dress she wants. The bodice is sparkly and the bottom is and A-frame held up by poufs underneath. Liz goes to try it on. As she steps out of the dressing room, Stephanie squeals as Liz jumps in surprise:

"Oh my God, you look so beautiful," as Stephanie starts to cry.

"Calm down Steph, you sound like me," Liz jokes, but as she looks in the mirror even she is surprised, the dress hugs her curves and she knew that Shane would love it.

Downtown, Same Day

"I can't believe I'm really doing this," Shane says as the tailor finishes taking the measurements for his tux.

"Hey wait, haven't you done this before?" Paul questions.

Shane glares at him, "this is different, Liz is the one."

"Well I hope she is since you kinda knocked her up," Paul jokes.

"Funny," Shane states with a straight face.

"Hey man, I'm just kidding around, it's okay to laugh ya know."

"Yeah, I know," Shane states with a reluctant smile, "I guess I'm just a little nervous about this wedding."

"Awwww, is little Shaney getting cold feet?" Paul asks with a smirk.

"No!" Shane says defiantly making Paul laugh. "I just want this to be perfect, for Liz, I want this wedding to be exactly how she would dream it."

Just as he says this he sees someone at the window.

"That son of a bitch!" Shane yells as he runs out the door.

"And I told Liz that I wouldn't let him do anything stupid today," Paul sighs and heads after Shane grabbing him right before he tackles Glen.

"Let me go Paul," Shane yells, trying to break his grasp as Glen laughs maliciously.

"Shane come on, you know Liz wouldn't want you to do this, lets just let him go!" Paul says struggling to hold on to his friend.

"I look forward to the wedding Shane, I bet Liz will look very pretty," with that Glen walks away.

Later that Night

"So what happened today?" Liz asks as she and Shane start to eat dinner.

Shane looks up, "what? Nothing happened, why would you think something happened, Wait! What are you talking about?" he asks her frantically.

Liz stares at him completely stunned.

"Ummm, Shane I was just asking about looking for the tuxes."

"Oh, it went great," Shane replies looking down at his plate embarrassed. "So, did you find a dress?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love it," Liz replies with a smile.

"Hey, as long as your there I'm happy, I'm more concerned with the honeymoon," Shane says wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"In fact, Shane continues, standing up, "I think we should start practicing right now," as he picks Liz up and carries her towards the bedroom and she laughs uncontrollably.

"Shane you put me down right now!" Liz squeals.

"Ok," Shane tosses her down on the bed and before she can get up he straddles her.

He kisses her softly and Liz wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Before they could go any further, the phone starts to ring. Shane pulls away and curses under his breath. Liz smiles and reaches for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth!" A woman's voice squeals.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Liz replies rolling her eyes, causing Shane to chuckle.

"You never told me you were getting marries!"

"Sorry mom, I've just been really busy."

"You and Ty are getting married! Oh I'm so happy!" Her mother squeals.

"I'm not marrying Ty mother," Liz replies shaking her head, "I'm marrying Shane."

"McMahon? You're marrying him?"

"Yes, something wrong with that?"

"No, I just thought he was married," Liz's mom spits out, causing Liz to chuckle.

"He was, but he learned his lesson," Liz looks over at Shane who sticks his tongue out at her.

"When's the wedding darling?" Her father asks.

"Hi daddy. The wedding is in two weeks. We want to get married as soon as possible," Liz replies.

"We'll be there!"

"And Daddy, you're walking me down the aisle right?"

"Of course Pumpkin. We'll let you go, love you!"

"Bye," Liz hangs up and sighs.

"You didn't tell them," Shane states crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know they would have freaked out," Liz replies.

Shane walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. She places her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be okay," he whispers in her ear.

Monday 10-20

Shane and Liz are at home going over arrangements for the wedding that's about one week away. RAW comes on in the background just as they are discussing what to serve for dinner at the reception. Suddenly, security is running to the back and Liz looks up. They run into Glen who has bad scars all over his body. He pushes his way to the ring and grabs a mic. Shane is watching the TV now too and Liz looks over to him:

"Shane…" Liz starts but Shane cuts her off.

"It's alright, just listen," Shane finishes turning up the volume on the TV.

"Shane, I hope your listening," Glen states with a smirk on his face, "how's your mom doing, huh? She tried to stop me, but I learned a long time ago that 'no means yes'."

"He's sick," Liz whispers to herself.

"Tombstoning Linda felt really good, inflicting pain turns me on. So at Survivor Series, it will be the end of you Shane, but the pain has just begun. See you at the wedding."

Glen laughs maliciously as Liz looks at Shane with fear in her eyes.

"He's coming to our wedding!" Liz states, grabbing Shane's hand, "Shane!"

"He won't be there, I promise."

Shane smiles at Liz and starts to plan how he's going to make sure Glen pays.


	20. The Big Day

Hey everyone! How are ya doing! Thanks for all the reviews! My bff, Mrs. McOrton, typed the last chapter for me, so a big thanks to her! I know I skipped a match, but I just wanted to get to the wedding. It's the big day! I skipped the Test and Shane match, but oh well, ya'll wanted the wedding more than that match…right? Anyways, please review!

Laura

-

Shane sighs and looks in the mirror. He puts on his jacket and turns to Paul.

"How do I look?" Shane asks, nervously pulling at the jacket.

"Like a million bucks," Paul replies, slipping on his own jacket.

Shane turns to look in the mirror and smiles.

"She's going to be my wife, Paul. It's my dream come true," Shane says, as Paul nods.

"Are you two going to live happily ever after?" He jokes, coming up behind Shane.

"Yeah, I think we are."

Somewhere else in the church

Liz, Trish, Stacy, Stephanie, and Amy are in the backroom of the church, getting dress. The bridesmaid dresses are cranberry red, with matching red roses. Liz's hair is piled on top of her head in tight curls and she's putting on her veil. She looks in the mirror and tears come to her eyes. Stephanie puts a hand on her shoulder and Liz can see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're going to be my sister," Stephanie whispers, hugging her softly.

There's a knock at the door and Stacy goes to open it, and in walks Linda, Liz's mom Shelly, and Liz's dad Michael.

"Darling!" Shelly calls out, rushing over to her daughter.

"Hi mom, Hi Linda," Liz says, brushing away the tears, "hi daddy."

"Hey pumpkin, how are you doing?" Michael kisses his daughters cheek.

"Fine, I'm really nervous," Liz answers truthfully.

Vince heads into the room and walks over to the group.

"Hello Elizabeth, you look beautiful!" Vince states with a smile.

"Thanks Vince. How's Shane?"

"Bouncing off the walls, he can't wait to see you," Vince answers, putting an arm around Linda.

"Mom, dad, I… um need to talk to you," Liz says, turning to her parents, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh goodness!" Shelly gasps in shock, "you're not kidding."

"No, but it's Shane's, so don't worry," Liz continues, watching their reaction.

"Well, congratulations," they say, hugging her.

"Liz, it's time," Stephanie announces as the girls scramble to get ready.

Liz takes a deep breath and follows the other girls out of the room to the back of the church. Stacy walks up the aisle and meets Shane Helms as Nora walks up the aisle to meet Chris. After that, Amy meets Dave, and Trish meets Randy. Stephanie walks up the aisle and smiles at Paul as they continue to the front.

"This is it," Liz whispers, as her dad pats her arm for comfort.

They slowly walk up the aisle and Liz looks at all their friends and family around them. Her eyes meet Shane's and Liz can see the tears in his eyes. Her own tears fall from her cheeks as they reach Shane.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asks.

"Her mother and I," her dad replies, giving her a kiss on the cheek before handing her to Shane, "take care of her son."

"Hey beautiful," Shane whispers as a few tears start to fall.

45 minutes later

"Do you Shane Brandon McMahon, take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asks.

"I do," Shane states with a smile.

"Do you Elizabeth Marie Andrews take his man to be your husband?"

"I do," Liz says, smiling back.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Shane pulls Liz close and kisses her passionately as everyone around them cheers. Liz and Shane break the kiss and link hands, and walk down the aisle.

At the reception

"Please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Shane McMahon!" The DJ announces as everyone stands and claps. Liz and Shane walk into the room and go sit down at the head table. Liz looks over at Stephanie who gives her a thumbs up before taking the mic from the DJ.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm so happy that now I can call Liz my sister. We met way back when we were in high school, and I remember that day like it was yesterday. Shane came running in the house, all excited because he met, this beautiful girl. Later, Liz came over for dinner and since then we've been inseparable. We shared every little secret, like how Liz had the biggest crush on Shane," Stephanie says as Liz covers her face that's turning bright red, "I watched them fall in love, even though they both denied it, but they finally came to their senses. Wherever Shane was, you knew Liz would be by his side. I always knew they were going to get married, so Liz…you owe me 20 bucks."

Liz laughs and hands Stephanie 20 dollars. Stephanie hands the mic to Paul who smirks.

"I remember the first time I met Grace over there," Paul laughs as Liz glares at him, then laughs, "she was running around trying to get Shane in order. Even back then I could tell they were in love, but I guess they couldn't see it. Liz helped Shane with so much and Shane helped Liz. They've both been through bad times, but they still found each other. All I can say is, I'm happy for the both of you, Congratulations."

Liz gets up and gives Paul a kiss on the cheek and a hug. The food is handed out and Shane grasps Liz's hand as she smiles at him.

"I love you," Shane whispers, giving her a kiss.

"Love you too."

After they eat, it's time to cut the cake. Liz holds up a small piece of cake for Shane and feeds it to him, but rubs some of the frosting on his face, laughing.

"Oh you're going to pay!" Shane says, picking up the rest of the piece.

Liz squeals and begs him not to throw it at her. Reluctantly, he sets it down and Liz kisses him softly.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the couple's first dance," The DJ says as "Have a Little Faith In Me" starts to play.

When the road gets dark,

and you can no longer see

Just let my love throw a spark

And have a little faith in me

Shane and Liz slowly sway back and forth to the music, staring into each other's eyes.

And when the tears you cry

Are all you can believe

Just give these loving arms a try

And have a little faith in me, and

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

When your secret heart

Cannot speak so easily

Come here darlin'

From a whisper start

To have a little faith in me

And when your back's against the wall

Just turn around and you will see

I will catch, i will catch your fall baby

Just have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me,

Have a little faith in me,

Have a little faith in me,

Have a little faith in me

Well, i've been loving you for such a long time girl

Expecting nothing in return

Just for you to have a little faith in me

You see time, time is our friend

'cause for us there is no end

And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me

I said i will hold you up, i will hold you up

Your love gives me strength enough

So have a little faith in me

The song ends and they kiss softly. They head back to the table. An hour later, after dancing, the throwing of the bouquet and talking with people, Shane comes up behind Liz and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Let's go home," Shane says softly.

Liz nods and says her goodbyes. As they're leaving, Liz sees Stephanie and Paul.

"Hey you two, we're leaving!" Liz calls out, as her and Shane walk over to them.

"The wedding was beautiful! We love you!" Stephanie says, hugging Liz.

Paul hugs her as well and then they head out to the waiting limo. They arrive at home and when Liz steps out of the limo, Shane picks her up, bridal style.

"Shane!" Liz giggles as he walks up to the front door.

He pushes the door open and kisses her hard.

"Now its for real," he replies, carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom.

He softly lays her down on the bed and removes his jacket before sliding on top of her.

"Let's get this dress off," Shane says huskily.

He helps her up and unzips the dress, pushing it to the floor. He pushes her back down on the bed and straddles her. He leans down and kisses her neck, nipping at it slightly. Shane pulls back and studies her. She's wearing a white strapless bra and matching thong.

"What?" Liz asks, gazing up at him.

"You're amazing," He answers before kissing her again.

He slowly removes his clothes and the rest of hers. Before he enters her, he smiles down at her and she smiles back at him.

"My wife," he states, thrusting into her, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

They spent the whole night making love, and before the sun came up, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-

YAY! They're finally married! The next chapter will be up soon, so please review to tell me how you felt about the wedding. Thanks!

Laura


	21. Newlyweds

Chapter 21- Newlyweds

7:30 am

Liz and Shane were still in their peaceful slumber when suddenly the phone rings, causing Shane to groan.

"I really need to learn to unplug that phone," Shane mutters under his breath as he eases a still sleeping Liz off him.

"Hello?"

"How's the happy couple?" Paul asks smugly.

"Paul! I'm going to kill you!" Shane says angrily, "you almost woke Liz up and YOU WOKE ME UP!"

"Geeze, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be the first one to congratulate the happy newlyweds," Paul said not bothering to try to stop his laughter.

"You're an ass you know that?" Shane says chuckling.

"I'm just going to ignore that question and let you get back to…. well…"

"Newlywed business," Shane finishes for him.

"Right, that, Bye!"

"Bye Paul."

Shane hangs up the phone and turns to go back to bed. As he turns, he meets Liz's eyes.

"Hi you," she whispers giving him a sweet kiss.

"Hey, I'm sorry I woke you up baby," Shane says as he wraps his arms around her.

"You should be. Now that I'm your wife I can't let you get away with stuff like that," Liz replies matter of factly.

"Well, Mrs. Shane McMahon, what exactly do you plan on doing to punish me?"

"Hhhhhmmmmm, just this!" Liz starts tickling Shane's ribs.

Shane laughs as he grabs her hands and pulls her onto his lap.

"So, how does it feels waking up Mrs. Shane McMahon anyway?"

Liz kisses him and he pulls her in farther as they share a passionate kiss.

"It feels good, really, really good," Liz whispers staring into Shane's eyes.

Before he kisses her again, the phone rings for a second time. Rolling his eyes, Shane picks it up.

"Paul, I swear to God…" Shane starts.

"How was the wedding Shane?" A sinister voice asks.

"You son of a bitch!" Shane yells, "leave us alone!"

"You better watch that pretty little bride of yours because at Survivor Series, I'll put you in the hospital, leaving Liz all alone," Glen chuckles.

Shane tries to reply, but the line goes dead.

"Shit," Shane mutters as he hangs up the receiver.

Liz meets his eyes and he can see the fear in him.

"Let me guess, that was Glen," she says softly.

"Don't worry about it hon," Shane comforts, "I'll take care of it. Just think about going to France tomorrow."

Liz smiles and pulls him into a kiss. Shane pulls back and brushes his hand down her cheek, hoping he will be able to protect her from the evil that will be coming.

Monday, 11-31

Shane and Liz walk in the door of their house and Shane heads into the family room, turning on the TV. Liz takes the bags upstairs, then joins Shane on the couch. Raw comes back from a commercial, and they cut to the parking lot where an ambulance is. Glen comes into the picture and Shane's grasp on Liz's hand tightens.

"This is your future Shane," he smirks as a video clip starts to play.

It's of a person being put into an ambulance as a woman's voice begs the man not to leave her.

"When they put you in the back of the ambulance, the last thing you'll see is my face, smiling at you. You'll arrive at the hospital, D.O.A.," Glen chuckles as they cut to another promo.

"Oh God! Shane!" Liz says as tears come to her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry," Shane pleads, brushing away the tears.

"Don't go through with this, please," Liz begs, grasping his hand tightly, "I need you and so does our baby!"

Shane sighs and holds her against him rocking her back and forth, hoping to soothe her.

The Following Day

Shane is standing by the exam table that Liz is laying on as they wait for the ultra sound.

"I can't wait to see the first pictures of our baby," Shane exclaims as he grasps Liz's hand.

"Yeah," Liz replies half-heartedly, "They will probably be the only pictures you'll get to see since you HAVE to go through with this dumb match with Glen!" she snaps as her temper rises.

"Sweetie…"Shane is cut off by Liz's yelling.

"Don't you sweetie me Shane McMahon! You want to leave me and the baby alone FINE!" Liz says as the tears start to flow from her eyes and she coughs from the yelling, but she slows down as she meets Shane's hurt eyes, "Oh baby, I'm sorry," Liz cries, trying to wipe her eyes, "I didn't mean what I just said, I just lost control, I just feel so crazy, I don't understand why."

"Hormones," the doctor states entering the room. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help over hearing your little argument and I wouldn't worry, from the looks of the blood work you're in for a very normal and healthy pregnancy. Which means all those fun things, nausea, which you have already started to experience, crazy mood swings from your hormone imbalance, and don't be surprised if your appetite changes and you want some pretty crazy things."

"And this is normal?" Liz looks at the doctor in shock.

"Oh yes," she turns toward Shane, "and my advice to you would be to do what she asks, for your own safety, pregnant women tend to get VERY emotional."

"Well, I knew she was already emotional when I married her, OW!" he gasps in surprise as he receives a hard smack from Liz.

"Yeah, plenty of that to come," the doctor replies smirking, "but now we get to the good stuff," as the doctor pours the gel on to Liz's stomach for the ultrasound. A loud beating sound suddenly filled the room. Shane grasped Liz's hand and she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll give you two a minute," the doctor excuses herself.

"Oh my God Shane, I never thought I could be this happy," Liz exclaims with a beautiful smile on her face.

Shane just smiles, taking in all the joy in the room, he now knew that no matter what, he would keep Liz and their child safe from Glen.

Next Monday 11-10-03

Liz grabs a bottle of water and slowly sits down on the couch, turning on the TV in the process. As Raw comes back from commercial, they show Shane arriving at a restaurant asking for a table for two. Liz grabs the phone and dials Shane's cell number. Shane answers on the second ring.

"What the hell are you doing?" Liz screams.

"Liz, baby, calm down," Shane replies, "I know what I'm doing ok? If I would've told you, you wouldn't have let me come."

"Damn straight I wouldn't have let you go. Damn it Shane! He's going to hurt you!" Liz cries out as tears form in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm going to be alright, but I have to go, he's here," Shane says, "I love you."

"Yeah, right back at ya," Liz grumbles, hanging up the phone.

Shane looks up from his dinner to see Glen standing there.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Shane states, setting his fork down.

"Shane, you know me better than that, I always keep my promises," Glen replies, smirking as he sits down across from Shane.

"I want you to think about what we're going to do to each other this Sunday because this is the last time we'll meet. You know damn well that whoever gets thrown into the ambulance isn't coming back. I have no more emotion, I show no compassion, and I will stop at nothing to beat you."

"How's your mother, Shane?" Glen asks, causing Shane to glare at him, " You know, you remind me of your mother before I smashed her head into the steel girder. I can still remember the sounds she made but I could barely hear it over the screams, but I heard it. And since we're being open, I have a confession. Do you know why I tried to electrocute you a while back? I wanted to make sure that you never had the pleasure of having a child. I wanted to make sure that whenever you and your pretty little wife tried to start a family, you'd think of me. Just out of curiosity, did I succeed?"

Shane goes to say something, but shuts his mouth, glaring at Glen.

"You say you have no emotion and no remorse, well I've been like that since I was born! Unlike you Shane, I've never felt compassion. You know love, I don't. I am a monster whose only happiness is derived from making others suffer. And this Sunday, you will suffer and you will find out that for all your guts, you cannot stop pure evil," Glen chuckles as Shane shakes his head.

"You're not evil, you're pathetic. You say you're a monster, but your not. You're a self pitying son of a bitch! You can live in the reality you choose to, but it's because you're afraid. I know it and deep down inside of you, you know it too. I dare to say it, even your brother knows it," Shane stands up, grabbing a couple bills from is wallet, and tosses them to the table, coming up behind Glen, "I promise you this Kane. At Survivor Series, I am going to put you out of your misery."

Shane scoffs before turning on his heels and walking out of the restaurant, ignoring Glen's last comment.

"We'll see who puts who out of their misery."

There ye be! I wanna give a big thanks to Courtney who wrote some of this chapter. I was so stuck on what I was going to do, so she said she'd help me out and write some of it, so lets give her a round of applause! Please review because I only have about 3 or 4 more chapters left of this story! Thanks!

Laura…..and Courtney!


	22. Ride of Their Lives

Hey everyone! Final 3 chapters! So so so so so sorry for not updating, believe me…C got on my case, so thank her for this, because I'd probably still be on this chapter instead of being finished. So please review!

Laura

------------------------------------------

Shane steps out of the limo and holds out his hand for Liz. She takes it and smiles at him as the driver hands them their bags.

"Ready?" Shane asks as they being to walk into the arena.

"I guess. Question is, are you ready?" Liz replies, forcing a smile.

"Baby, listen, I'm going to end this once and for all. He won't touch our family," Shane states, holding open the door for her, "I promise."

They walk down the hall in silence and they reach their locker room. They enter it and Liz sits down on the couch, watching Shane. He sets his bag down and turns to her.

"Don't even start. Randy's babysitting me, right?" Liz says, rolling her eyes, "or maybe Dave?"

"Actually, tonight, you get all three," Shane replies.

"Lucky me," Liz states sarcastically.

"Please baby, tonight you need the protection."

"Shane…" Liz starts to whine, but he cuts her off.

"Please Liz. For once, don't argue," Shane sits down next to her, pulling her close.

There's a knock at the door and in walks Vince. Shane turns to look at him, rolling his eyes. Vince struts up to Shane and Liz grips Shane's arm, holding him back.

"What the hell do you want?" Shane demands, glaring at his father.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight," Vince replies, shrugging, smiling at Liz.

"I don't need your damn luck," Shane growls as Vince turns and leaves, chuckling, "who the hell does he think he is?"

"Baby, maybe, for once, he's trying to be the father you always wanted," Liz states softly, placing her hand on his cheek.

"That'll happen when hell freezes over."

Shane shakes his head and turns to head into the bathroom, grabbing his bag on the way. Liz sinks down onto the sofa and sighs softly. There's a knock on the door and Paul, Randy, and Dave enter the room. Liz smiles up at them and Dave and Randy sit down next to her, and Paul sits next to Randy.

"Hey boys, ready for a par-tay?" Liz giggles, leaning back against the sofa.

"Hell yeah, stripper should be here anytime," Randy jokes, glancing at his watch, "almost time for his match, huh?"

"Yeah, he's getting ready now," Liz replies as Paul stands up, ready to head into the bathroom, "hey, Paul, I think it'd be best if you just let him be for now."

Paul nods and sits down again. Shane exits the bathroom and nods at the guys before starting his stretches. There's another knock at the door and a tech pops his head in.

"You're up, Mr. McMahon," he states before rushing away.

Liz rushes over to Shane and throws her arms around his neck.

"Promise me you won't get hurt," she mumbles into his neck.

"You know I can't promise you that," he replies, pushing her back, "but I'll try."

Shane leaves and Liz watches the door close before turning back to the guys.

"Hey Grace, he'll be ok," Paul comforts, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

Liz watches in horror as Shane is thrown into the waiting ambulance.

"Let me see my husband!" She screams at Paul who is holding her back.

He immediately releases her as she sprints to the backstage area. Security holds her back until the crowd disperses and she runs down to ringside as Shane is being unloaded from the ambulance at ringside to be loaded into the one waiting backstage.

"Oh my god! Shane!" Liz panics as she sees her husband's battered body. She kisses his cheek softly, but he doesn't respond.

At the hospital

Liz silently cries as she sits next to Shane, one hand grasping his, the other resting on her stomach. Shane starts to stir and Liz lets out a little sigh. She closes her eyes and rubs her stomach gently. She opens her eyes when she feels another hand touch hers that's resting on her stomach.

"How's the baby?" Shane asks softly.

"Better now that its daddy is ok," Liz replies.

Shane motions for Liz to come closer and he kisses her softly.

"I'm done with this now," Shane whispers.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asks, eyeing him questioningly.

"I'm taking time off. I want to be able to be home with you and our baby."

"I think that's a great idea, honey," Liz smiles softly before kissing him deeply.

-------------------------------------------

These chapters are going to be short and I'm sorry, but that's the way it's gotta be. Please review.

Laura


	23. Our Family

Hey! 2nd to last chapter…. getting so close, can ya taste it, lol. I have a new idea for a story about John Cena, and C is making me finish this one and get a good grip on Unleash the Beast before starting on "Right Now." But it should be coming out soon, so go read it! And also go ready C's story "By Your Side." It's the Courtney and Randy version of Unleash the beast! Please review! Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------

A couple of months later

Shane looks up from his desk and smiles as his very pregnant wife enters his office.

"Hey sweetheart," Shane says, standing up and giving her a kiss, "what are you doing here?"

Liz sits down on the couch and sighs. She pushes off her flip-flops and starts to rub her feet, looking up at Shane.

"I got bored," Liz replies, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

Shane kneels down in front of her and pulls up her shirt, exposing her belly. He softly kisses it and looks up at her.

"Only a few more months," he states, a smile on his face, "and we'll be parents."

Liz touches his cheek and returns his smile.

"Hungry?" Shane asks, standing up, "I think I have a couple hours free."

"I'm pregnant, I'm always hungry," Liz says, pushing herself up, "I'm in the mood for Mexican."

"Why don't we call Paul and Steph, I bet they'd love to join us," Shane suggests and Liz nods in agreement.

After calling Paul and Stephanie, Liz and Shane head down to the nearest Mexican restaurant. They get seated and soon the newlywed's, Paul and Stephanie, join them.

"How are you feeling today?" Stephanie asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"Pretty good. I just can't wait to have this baby," Liz replies, glancing at Shane, "he's been good through all of this."

"You look so good. How do you stay so tiny?" Stephanie states, "I'd be so fat."

Liz laughs and shrugs. Their food arrives and they eat and chat. After they finish, they say their goodbyes and Shane and Liz head home. Shane holds open the door as Liz waddles in. She plops down in one of the chairs and pulls her shoes off, rubbing her feet.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," Liz moans, causing Shane to chuckle, "what?"

"Yup, you're pregnant," Shane laughs, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her upstairs.

Later that night

Shane sits in his office, stressing over paperwork when he hears something. He sets his pen down and listens. Liz's voice cries out again, calling for Shane. Shane darts out of his office and down the hall to the bedroom. He bursts into the room to find Liz on the bed, like he left her.

"What's wrong?" Shane asks, sitting next to his wife.

Liz grabs his hand and puts it on her belly. A few moments pass before Shane feels the baby kick. He looks up, awe struck and Liz smiles thru her tears.

"That's my baby," he whispers, smiling.

May 31st, 2004

Stephanie, Paul, Liz, Shane, Randy, Dave, and Trish are sitting around at Paul and Stephanie's when Liz lets out a gasp. They all turn to look at her and she looks up at Shane.

"I think my water just broke," she states, taking a deep breath.

"What! The baby's early! Are you sure?" Shane panics, standing up and running a hand thru his hair, "I'm not ready!"

"Well, I don't think the baby cares too much," Liz says, as Randy and Dave help her stand, "let's get to the hospital."

"You ok to drive?" Dave asks Shane, who nods and helps his wife out of the house and into his car.

Shane, Liz, Paul, and Stephanie ride in one car and Dave, Randy, and Trish take another. Shane helps Liz into the hospital and rushes up to the front desk.

"My wife's pregnant!" Shane shouts as the woman raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks for notifying me," she says, smiling at Liz, "water break?"

Liz nods and takes another deep breath. The nurse hurries over and grabs a wheelchair, slowly guiding Liz into it.

"How many weeks early?" The nurse asks, pushing Liz down the hall with Shane following close behind.

"2 weeks," Liz gasps, letting out a yelp of pain.

The nurse pushes Liz into one of the delivery rooms and helps her into the bed as Shane clasps Liz's hand.

"I'll be here for you baby," Shane states, giving her a quick kiss, "the baby's a McMahon, it'll come out soon."

7 Hours later

"Push Elizabeth! It's almost here," the doctor shouts over her screams.

"I'll kill you Shane! This will be the only damn baby I'm popping out…ever!" Liz screams at Shane, causing him to smile, "McMahon my ASS!"

"Alright, here comes another contraction, this should be it, just push…ok?"

Liz nods and yelps out, pushing hard. The doctor yells out encouragements and suddenly the sound of a crying baby fills the room.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. McMahon, it's a baby girl."

A nurse hands Shane the scissors and he cuts the umbical cord, smiling proudly. The nurse cleans the baby up a little before wrapping it in a blanket and handing her to Shane.

"I'm a daddy," Shane states, mesmerized, smiling down at his newborn daughter.

A couple hours later

Liz is resting comfortably next to Shane, who's holding the baby. There's a knock at the door and Stephanie, Paul, Linda, and Vince enter the room.

"Hi everyone," Liz smiles, "it's a girl."

They say their congratulations and Paul speaks up over the others.

"What's her name?" He asks, as everyone gets silent.

"Grace Linda McMahon. Thanks to you Paul," Liz giggles as Paul beams proudly, turning to Linda.

"Yeah, that was my idea," he boasts, a grin plastered to his face.

"I'm proud of you darling," Linda replies, laughing softly.

Shane turns to Liz and hands the baby to her, kissing her gently. They both look down at Grace and Liz glances up at Shane.

"Our baby."

Shane smiles and looks down at his daughter.

"Our family."

--------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! The last chapter will be up as soon as I get a review for this chapter…so if you want the last chapter, REVIEW! Thanks!

Laura


	24. Remember When!

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter……tear! I just wanna thank you all so much for every review and all the support I got for this story. Thanks to all those loyal readers who stuck with me when I didn't post fast enough and a BIG THANKS to Courtney……she helped me so much….i think you all should be sending a big thanks C's way, lol. Please review for this last chapter….i wanna hit at least 100. So, here it is…..the last chapter. Also, this might be confusing, but there is a song thru-out this whole chapter "Remember When", so please don't get too confused…..and there are some shocker things in here…..so BEWARE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 years Later

Liz is standing on the porch, watching the now 5 yr old Grace and 3 yr old Randall play out in the sandbox. She hears the door open and she looks over her shoulder to see Shane.

"Hey sweetie," Liz says as he walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi baby," Shane replies, kissing her and then resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hard day at work?"

"The worst, but I'm glad to be home."

Liz smiles, looking at their children, then turning to look at Shane.

"Do you remember Prom?"

"'Remember when I was young and so were you

and time stood still and love was all we knew

You were the first, so was I. We made love then you cried

Remember When."'

Prom Shane notices Liz sitting over at one of the tables, all alone. He excuses himself and makes his way through the crowd, arriving at her. She looks like she's about to cry so he sits down next to her causing her to look up.

"Shane… Hi," she says, quickly brushing away the tears.

"What's wrong Lizzie?"

"Rodney left me," Liz admits, looking down.

"Well Mar left me too," Shane replies, "wanna go back to my place and hang out?"

Liz nods and they get up and leave.

Shane hands Liz another drink and sits next to her. She takes a long drink before looking at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She reaches up to wipe at her face, but he catches her hand, kissing her softly.

Liz sobs quietly causing Shane to stir. He glances up and concern floods his face.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"I was a virgin Shane," she sobs, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hey, it's ok. I was a virgin too."

Shane pulls her sobbing body into his and soon they both fall asleep.

"'Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk

Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard

We lived and learned, life threw curves

There was joy, there was hurt, remember when.'"

"'Remember when old ones died and new were born

and life was changing, disassembled, rearranged

We came together, fell apart and broke each others hearts

Remember When'"

Shane smiles down at his brand new daughter, kissing her forehead softly.

"I'll protect you," he says softly, looking at Liz, "both of you."

She smiles and he leans down to kiss her.

"' Remember When the sound of little feet was the music

We danced to week to week

Brought back the love, we found trust

Vowed we'd never give it up

Remember when'"

Shane and Liz are sitting on the floor, facing each other. Liz is holding Randall up, urging him to walk to his father. Finally, he takes a step forward and Liz slowly lets go, allowing Randall to walk towards Shane.

"Come on buddy, just a little further," Shane says, reaching for him, who slowly makes it over to him.

Shane cradles Randall in his arms, kissing his cheek, and looking up at Liz, who has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Our kids are growing up."

"' Remember When 30 seemed so old

Now looking back, it's just a stepping stone

To where we are, where we've been

Said we'd do it all again, Remember when"

"' Remember when, we said when we turned gray

When the children grow up and move away

We won't be sad, we'll be glad

For all the life we've had and we'll remember When.'"

Shane kisses Liz's cheek softly, watching the kids run towards the patio.

"I remember," he says softly, "we'll make many new memories too; just have some faith in me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! The last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this story and make sure to read Unleash the Beast and my new story, coming soon, Right Now staring John Cena! Please review….remember I'd love to make it to 100!

Much Love to all my readers!

Laura


End file.
